Disharmony: Gods among Ponys
by flashsentry94
Summary: Por favor, entren y lean, lo explico todo mejor en el prólogo del fic. Un abrazo! CAP. 7 SUBIDO!
1. Prólogo

**POR FAVOR, LEER HASTA EL FINAL, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE MI IDEA!**

**FANFIC INTERACTIVO:**

**PRÓLOGO:**

Muy buenas a todos los lectores y escritores bronies de fanfiction. Yo soy flashsentry94 y me gustaría dar inicio a mi primer fanfic para esta página, el cual quisiera que fuese completamente interactivo con vosotros.

**¿Cómo entiendo yo un fanfic interactivo?** Pues no sé cómo lo entenderán los demás, puesto que me he encontrado con escritores en fanfiction que no entendían el término _'interactivo', _así que primero lo explicaré brevemente. Fanfic interactivo significa que no es un fanfic compuesto únicamente por el escritor que sea dueño del fanfic, si no que son todos los escritores y lectores de esta página los que van escribiendo la historia.

**¿Cómo me gustaría que fuese?** Pues me gustaría que entre todos hiciéramos un fanfic de lo más épico. Sé que soy nuevo en esta página y que este es mi primer fanfic para todos vosotros, pero pienso que este fanfic interactivo sería mucho más entretenido que un fanfic solitario, ya que todas las tramas que se me ocurrieron son trágicas y muy dramáticas, y me gustaría que también hubiese un poco de humor. Me gustaría que todos los que queráis participar me enviéis vuestros personajes, posibles historias para los capítulos, e incluso, si queréis, escenarios donde participarán los personajes, tanto nuestros/vuestros OC's y personajes originales de My Little Pony.

**¿Cómo participar?** Podéis enviarme mensajes privados por fanfiction o ir a mi perfil de fanfiction donde estará el link hacia mi perfil de facebook donde también podéis enviarme mensajes privados donde enviarme los personajes, historias para los capítulos siguientes, etc.

**¿Dónde se sitúa el fanfic cronológicamente?** Pues se sitúa justamente al día siguiente del último capítulo de la 4ª temporada de MLP:FIM.

Todos los que participéis, obviamente estarán vuestros nombres al principio de cada capítulo, o al final, según lo que vosotros me recomendéis, y me gustaría que entre todos creasemos un fanfic épico.

**¿Esto quiere decir que todos debemos escribir el fanfic?** No, en realidad los capítulos los escribiré yo, pero vosotros me podéis mandar las ideas para los capítulos, y seguramente escriba todas las ideas que me mandéis, a menos que el capítulo contenga más de 10.000 palabras, que entonces tendría que dejar algunas cosas para el siguiente capítulo.

**¿Cuántos capítulos tendrá este fanfic?** ¿Habrá secuelas más adelante? Pues ahorita mismito no lo puedo decir, sobre todo porque el fanfic, aunque lo escriba yo, todos participaremos, al menos los que queráis hacerlo, así que dependo de vosotros. En realidad me gustaría que el fanfic diese al menos entre 20 y 40 capítulos, y siempre podemos hacer secuelas de este fanfic.

**¿Nombre del fanfic?** Aún estoy trabajando en él, pero no se me ocurre un buen nombre, así que podéis echarme una mano, porque para los nombres... creo que no es mi punto fuerte, jjajajajaj.

**¿De verdad escribirás TODAS las ideas de TODOS nosotros?** Sep, esa es la idea.

**¿Cómo adaptarás nuestras ideas y las pondrás en conjunto?** De eso no nos podemos preocupar, todas las ideas intentaré juntarlas para que estén en el mismo trejemaneje de la historia principal.

**¿Qué quieres decir con eso último? **Quiero decir que el fanfic será un conjunto, todas las ideas que vosotros y yo tengamos, las juntaremos en un sólo universo, es decir, cada capítulo tendrá relación con el anterior y el posterior, y todos los personajes, Oc's, ideas, etc. estarán en un mismo trejemaneje.

**Ej:**

El OC de fulanito1 tiene una casa en Ponyville, y es novio de Rainbow Dash **(por poner algo), **y el OC de fulanito2 tiene una casa en Canterlot, pero se marcha de vacaciones a Ponyville y se encuentra con el OC de fulanito1.

**¿Habéis entendido el ejemplo? **Lo dudo, ni siquiera yo lo he entendido y eso que lo he escrito yo.

**¿Cuándo empezarás a escribir el fanfic interactivo (hasta encontrar un mejor nombre)? **Espero poder empezarlo lo antes posible, aunque ya os dije que dependo de vosotros.

**¿Cuánto exactamente influiremos en el fanfic? **Absolutamente en todo, es decir... todos tenemos ideas diferentes, pero a lo mejor queremos juntar nuestras ideas con las ideas de otro escritor porque nos parecen fantásticas... es posible. ¡Todo es posible en fanfiction! **¡Responde la pregunta! **OK, OK. Podéis ayudar en todo lo que queráis. Luego en vuestros mensajes os responderé con gusto.

**Personalmente, ¿prefieres que te escribamos por fanfiction o por facebook (ubicado en tu perfil de fanfiction el link hacia tu perfil de facebook)? **Personalmente, prefiero que me escribáis por facebook, pero no tengo problemas en responder por fanfiction.

**¿Por qué prefieres facebook? **Porque puedo organizar los mensajes que me mandéis, en fanfiction me sería un poco complicado.

**¿Cómo debemos iniciar el mensaje? **Como vosotros queráis, pero si usáis un perfil de facebook que no tenga el nombre de vuestro perfil de fanfiction, me gustaría que inciárais el mensaje de facebook con vuestro nombre de fanfiction, o el nombre que queráis que ponga en cada capítulo.

¿Habéis entendido algo de todo esto? Seguramente no, como dije antes, lo que yo escribo no lo entiende ni Dios... seguramente seguro.

Como digo, este fanfic es opcional, es decir, vosotros decidís si participáis o no, pero de verdad me gustaría que hiciéramos una piña todos juntos y construyéramos este fanfic excepcional.

**¡Espera un momento! ¿Podemos añadir cosas de Ecuestria Girls, o incluso del mundo humano? **¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Ya he dicho que todo vale, todo vale! **¿Seguro...? **¡Yeup!

**¡ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO LA IDEA, POR FAVOR, MANDAR MENSAJE POR FACEBOOK (**MIRAD EN MI PERFIL**) O POR FANFICTION PARA PARTICIPAR, Y QUE OS LO PASÉIS MUY BIEN!**

**UN FUERTE ABRAZO PARA TODOS!**


	2. Capítulo 1

Agradecimientos a:

***Dragon Lector; **por Luminous Shadow, Amethyst y Destiny Eye, además de sus respectivas historias.

***Nigthmare shadow; **por Dusk Shade y su historia.

Gracias a los 2 por participar en este gran proyecto, espero que os guste, a vosotros y a todos aquellos que lean este fanfic. Y vuelvo a animar a aquellos que deseen participar, a incluir sus OC's, ideas para capítulos, etc. para que este fanfic sea aún más épico!

Por desgracia, esta semana estuve ocupado y al final el primer capítulo no ha salido totalmente como yo me esperaba, pero el siguiente capítulo **(que espero sacar la semana que viene),** lo escribiré más tranquilo y cómo, sin presión, lo que me permitirá ampliar mis opciones. De todos modos, espero que os guste.

**FANFIC INTERACTIVO:**

**CAPÍTULO 1: PONYVILLE, NUESTRO NUEVO HOGAR.**

**Luminous: **¡Padre, nooooo!

Luminous despertó de la terrible pesadilla que había estado sufriendo todas las noches. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que el lugar era seguro. Miró a su lado y la pequeña Amethyst dormía plácidamente en su saco de dormir.

Luminous Shadow era un pony terrestre del tamaño de Bic Macintosh, de pelaje negro y crin y cola blancas. Sus cascos eran blancos como su crin, y su ojo derecho era de color rojo escarlata con una cicatriz. Su ojo izquierdo era tapado por un parche de color negro. Luminous Shadow vestía un una capa gris, y un collar con una piedra arcoíris, la cual tenía forma de la cabeza de un lobo.

Amethyst, por su parte, tenía el cuerpo de una pequeña potrilla **(un poco más grande que las Cutie Mark Crusaders), **pero con la cola y las garras de un dragón. Su pelaje era morado muy oscuro, su crin violeta claro y unos ojos verde esmeralda. Por su cola de dragón pasaba una línea del color de su crin.

Luminous siguió observando un rato a Amethyst antes de tumbarse de nuevo y cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa. Aún recordaba el día en que conoció a Amethyst.

_**FLASHBACK...**_

Luminous caminaba por el territorio de los dragones. Él sabía que los dragones eran peligrosos, y no había que subestimarlos, así que trataba de no hacer ningún ruido. Durante su camino, oyó un grito y fue corriendo hasta el lugar. Al llegar, se encontró a un enorme dragón rojo con una tiara que tenía un ojo rojo, que atacaba a un unicornio gris, una dragona morada y una pequeña Kirin de pelaje morado, de alrededor de 5 meses de edad. Luminous sabía algo sobre los Kirin, y llegó a la conclusión de que su madre era la dragona morada y el unicornio sería el padre.

El unicornio lanzó un rayo de energía mágica al dragón rojo, el cual simplemente lo esquivó. El dragón rojo golpeó al unicornio con su cola, y cuando el pony cayó al suelo, se rompió el cuello y murio al instante. La dragona morada trató de derribar al dragón rojo, pero éste volvió a esquivar el ataque. Golpeó a la madre de la pequeña Kirin con la cola, apartándola de su camino. El dragón rojo se dirigió hacia donde estaba la pequeña Kirin, dispuesto a matarla, pero la madre de la pequeña golpeó al dragón rojo.

Luminous corrió para ayudar a la dragona morada, pero ella, al ver al pony terrestre, le entregó a su hija.

**Dragona morada: **¡Por favor, vete!

Pidió. Luminous sabía que la dragona morada no saldría viva de allí, así que no cogió a la Kirin.

**Luminous: **¡Pero...

**Dragona morada: **¡Llévatela lejos! ¡Por favor!

Luminous observó los ojos de la dragona, y vio que tenía miedo por la vida de su pequeña hija, y que haría lo que fuese porque saliese con vida de allí. El pony observó también que el dragón rojo comenzaba a recuperarse, así que Luminous cargó en su lomo a la pequeña Kirin y se marchó corriendo de allí, mientras la madre de la pequeña luchaba contra el enorme dragón rojo.

**Dragona morada: **Adiós... Amethyst.

Fue lo último que escucharon Luminous y Amethyst antes de escapar del lugar.

_**FIN FLASHBACK:**_

Luminous dejó de sonreír. Ciertamente, aquel día su vida cambió para mejor, pero también fue el día en que murieron los padres de Amethyst. Luminous confiaba en que Amethyst habría sido mucho más feliz con sus padres que con él, ya que el pony no podía ofrecer a la pequeña Kirin nada más que una vida simple, sin riquezas y más de una vez pasarían hambre... pero a la pequeña Kirin parecía no importarle. A Amethyst, lo único que la importaba, era poder estar con Luminous Shadow, el cual había sido como un padre para ella.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

Luminous llevó a la pequeña Kirin en su lomo hasta una pradera, donde Amethyst comenzó a llorar. Luminous la calmó, y fue cuando pudo observar bien la apareciencia de la pequeña. De pronto, el enorme dragón rojo apareció, y fue cuando Luminous se percató de la tiara que llevaba el dragón. El pony reconocía demasiado bien aquella tiara... con gran ira en su interior, el pony se lanzó al combate, aunque el dragón rojo era más fuerte y le dio un zarpazo al pony, mandándolo lejos. El zarpazo le había quitado el parche del ojo izquierdo y dejó la cicatriz que ahora tenía en el ojo derecho. Cuando el parche se fue, se dejó ver un ojo de color rojo escarlata con la forma de una calavera humana.

**Dragón rojo: **Dos por el precio de uno... el jefe estará contento.

Rió el dragón, el cual estaba por tomar a Amethyst y a Luminous. Justo cuando el dragón rojo comenzaba a acercarse, el ojo izquierdo de Luminous comenzó a generar un brillo rojo, y de la nada apareció un extraño ser de forma humanoide de 2 metros de altura, sin rostro, con una túnica negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Un gran hoyo permitía ver a través de él en el pecho, en la zona donde debería estar el corazón de la criatura.

La criatura alzó la mano y comenzó a cerrar el puño. A medida que la criatura cerraba la mano, el dragón se sujetaba el pecho y le costaba respirar.

**Dragón rojo: **¿Qué... qué es esto? Siento... siento... sien...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque cuando el ser cerró la mano completamente, el dragón cayó al suelo, completamente muerto. El ser desapareció cuando el dragón murió, y comenzó a salir sangre del ojo izquierdo de Luminous. El pony se levantó, se limpió la sangre del ojo y se volvió a poner el parche. Cogió entonces a la pequeña Amethyst y fue así como comenzaron su nueva vida juntos.

_**FIN FLASHBACK:**_

Luminous volvió a sonreír. Cinco años habían pasado ya desde entonces. La pequeña había crecido feliz y, aunque al principio le costó entender la muerte de sus padres, cada día que pasaba se acostumbraba aún más a su nueva vida con Luminous. El pony sonrió aún con más fuerza, por la cantidad increíble de aventuras que habían pasado los dos juntos. La de veces que se habían puesto en ridiculos juntos, y cuántas veces habían arriesgado sus vidas por el otro.

Sí, la vida con la pequeña Kirin era difícil y muy dura, pero a Luminous le encantaba su nueva vida. Echó un último vistazo a Amethyst y luego cerró los ojos para dormirse de nuevo.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, EN LA CASA DE FLUTTERSHY, EN PONYVILLE...**

**Fluttershy: **Buenos días, señor Oso. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Preguntó la tímida pegaso a un enorme oso que se encontraba frente a ella. El oso gruñó levemente.

**Fluttershy: **¡Oh, no! ¡Eso es terrible!

**Voz masculina detrás de Fluttershy:** ¿Qué es tan terrible, Fluttershy?

Cuando le pegaso amarilla se dio la vuelta, pudo ver al dueño de la voz, el cual resultaba ser un unicornio de pelaje amarillo opaco. Su crin era magenta, la cual le tapaba el ojo izquierdo y sus ojos eran de color aguamarina. Su Cutie Mark eran unas estrellas fugaces pasando por delante de una Luna llena.

**Fluttershy:** ¡Dusk Shadow!

Fluttershy voló tan rápido como pudo y abrazó al unicornio llamado Dusk Shadow, pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que ambos acabaron en el suelo.

**Dusk Shadow:** Me alegro de volver a verte, Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy: **Y yo a tí también, hermano mayor.

Efectivamente, Dusk Shadow era el hermano mayor de Fluttershy. La pegaso invitó al unicornio a entrar en la cabaña, y Fluttershy sacó unas tazas de té. De inmediato, ofreció una a su hermano.

**Dusk Shadow: **Y, ¿cómo te ha ido mientras estuve fuera, Fluttershy?

La pegaso dio un sorbo al té

**Fluttershy:** Bueno... conocí a una de mis mejores amigas, Rainbow Dash y...

La pegaso le contó cómo obtuvo su Cutie Mark, cómo se hizo amiga del resto de las mane6 y las aventuras que vivió con ellas, hasta el día en que Twilight obtuvo su castillo tras abrir el cofre que había en el Árbol de la Armonía, derrotando a Tirek en el proceso. De hecho, habían pasado ya 3 semanas de aquello, y la Princesa Celestia había declarado que Ponyville se convertiría en un reino independiente de Ecuestria, bajo el gobierno de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Hubo muchas opiniones al respecto, muchos estaban totalmente en contra de la independencia de Ponyville, pero la Corona de Ecuestria ganó los suficientes apoyos políticos para declarar a Ponyville como un reino independiente. Aunque al principio a la alicornio violeta no le hizo gracia separarse de Ecuestria, finalmente acabó aceptando debido a las nuevas posibilidades que se abrían para Ponyville, ya que ahora era considerado por el resto de ecuestrianos.

**Fluttershy: **Una de las reformas que hizo Twilight fue la educación. Desde hace una semana, la escuela de Ponyville es gratuita, permitiendo a todos los potros y potras que estudien aquí.

**Dusk Shadow: **Algo había oído sobre la independencia de Ponyville, pero no terminaba de creérmelo.

**Fluttershy: **¿Y qué has hecho tú, Dusk Shadow?

**Dusk Shadow: **Bueno... realmente es difícil de explicar. Estuve mucho tiempo vagando por Ecuestria hasta que llegué a la frontera del este, y me encontré con un humano.

**Fluttershy: **¿Un humano?

La pegaso se sorprendió. Desde hacía muchos años, la existencia de los humanos había quedado en la pura mitología de la antiguedad. Hacía tantos siglos que desaparecieron de Ecuestria que muchos ponys, entre ellos la Princesa Celestia, negaban la existencia de los antiguos aliados de Ecuestria.

**Dusk Shadow: **Así es. Resulta que los humanos no se han extinguido, si no que decidieron desaparecer para que Ecuestria pudiese avanzar sin la presencia de una especie tan peligrosa como lo eran ellos.

**Fluttershy: **¿Y qué pasó con ese humano?

**Dusk Shadow: **Me llevó al Imperio Humano, y estuve viviendo allí algún tiempo. Sin embargo, parece que un clan de minotauros encontró el Imperio y decidió atacarlos. El humano que se había convertido en amigo mío: _"Mesogog",_ me llevó hasta la frontera del Imperio, en dirección al Imperio de Cristal. Allí me puse al día de lo que había ocurrido aquí, aunque me fue dificil saber dónde vivías.

**Fluttershy: **Me alegro mucho que estés aquí, hermano mayor. Sobre todo después de... bueno... tú sabes.

**Dusk Shadow: **Yo todavía no he perdido la esperanza, Fluttershy.

La pegaso sonrió.

**Fluttershy: **Yo tampoco.

El unicornio también comenzó a sonreír.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...**

**Luminous: **¡Amethyst!... ¡Amethyst!... ¡Amethy...

El pony terrestre despertó nuevamente por una pesadilla. La pequeña Kirin estaba mirándolo desde la distancia.

**Amethyst: **¿Ocurre algo, papá?

**Luminous: **N-no... no pasa nada, Amethyst... tranquila.

Luminous preparó el desayuno y, una vez terminaron de desayunar, ambos siguieron su ruta, y a medio día llegaron a Ponyville, donde Luminous chocó con Dusk Shadow, el cual caminaba por delante de Fluttershy.

**Luminous y Dusk Shadow: **¡Auch!

La pequeña Kirin se tapó la vista por unos segundos.

**Amethyst: **Eso debió doler...-_susurró._

**Dusk Shadow: **¡Mira por dónde vas, imbécil!

**Luminous: **¡¿Imbécil?! ¡Mira quién fue a hablar, pedazo de mierda!

**Dusk Shadow: **¡Atrévete a decírlo otra vez, ojos rasgados!

**Shadow: **¡Dale una paliza!

**Luminous: **¡Cállate de una vez!

**Shadow: **¡Tú no te metas!

**Luminous: **¡Pero si eres tú quien apareció de repente!

**Shadow: **¡Cállate!

**Luminous: **¡Cállate tú!

**Dusk Shadow: **...

El unicornio estaba sorprendido, la discusión había sido únicamente el pony terrestre consigo mismo. Amethyst se había tapado la cara de vergüenza.

**Amethyst: **Papá, por favor, me estás avergonzando.

**Shadow: **¡¿Qué dijiste?!

**Luminous: **¡No la grites así!

La pegaso amarilla se acercó a la Kirin.

**Fluttershy: **Disculpa... em, tu padre...

**Amethyst: **Ya... es un poco raro.

**Dusk Shadow: **¿Qué le ocurre?

**Amethyst: **Mi papá tiene doble personalidad.

De pronto, Luminous comenzó a golpearse a sí mismo. Los demás supusieron que ambas personalidades se estaban enfrentando, sin darse cuenta que golpeaban el mismo cuerpo.

**Fluttershy: **Tranquila, pequeña. Cada uno es como es.

**Amethyst: **Gracias..._-observó a su padre peleando contra sí mismo.-_...pero podría intentar ser un poco más normal.

**Fluttershy: **¿Tienes algún lugar donde quedaros tu padre y tú, pequeña?

Amethyst negó con la cabeza.

**Dusk Shadow: **¿Por qué no se quedan con Twilight?

La pegaso lo miró. Esa misma mañana le había presentado a sus amigas excepto a Rainbow Dash que se encontraba en la Academia Wonderbolt, esperando los resultados de su último examen que la dirían si pertenece o no a los Wonderbolts.

**Dusk Shadow: **Ella tiene un castillo, tal vez podría acoger a la pequeña y a su... padre.

Lo último lo dijo con una gota de sudor recorriendo su cabeza, viendo cómo Luminous seguía golpeándose a sí mismo e insultándose al mismo tiempo.

**Fluttershy: **¡Tienes razón!

Y así, cuando consiguieron calmar a Luminous, se marcharon hacia el castillo de la Princesa de la Amistad, como era conocida en Ponyville y Ecuestria **(como dije arriba, ahora Ponyville era un reino independiente de Ecuestria).**

**MUY LEJOS DE ALLÍ, EN UNAS TIERRAS ÁRIDAS LLENAS DE VOLCANES Y RÍOS INTERMINABLES DE LAVA...**

Una figura humanoide, cubierta por una capa negra que le ocultaba el cuerpo entero, caminaba lentamentre por encima de los ríos de lava sin quemarse y sin que su ropa saliera ardiendo. De pronto, un rayo de hielo azul lo golpeó en la espalda, hundiéndolo en la lava.

Quien lo había golpeado era un ser de forma humanoide con una extraña armadura blanca y azul, y una lanza de dos puntas se mantenía en su espalda. En su casco había una tiara con un ojo rojo.

**Figura de armadura: **Te has vuelto muy lento, _"Lava Storm"._

La figura de la capa negra, saliendo a flote de la lava y andando hacia tierra firme, se quitó la capa y la capucha, dejando revelar una armadura roja. En sus caderas habían dos espadas en sus fundas.

**Lava Storm: **Y tú muy débil, _"Hirem"._

**Hirem: **¿Eso crees?

Detrás del ser de armadura blanca aparecieron varios golems de piedra con la misma tiara que Hirem.

**Lava Storm: **Aunque logres matarme... él acabará contigo.

**Hirem: **¿Luminous Shadow? ¿Aún crees que ese tonto pony será capaz de destruirnos?

**Lava Storm: **No subestimes a Luminous, Hirem... y tampoco a Amethyst.

Hirem comenzó a reír sádicamente.

**Hirem: **¿La pequeña Kirin? ¿Toda tu confianza se basa en lo que puedan hacer un estúpido pony terrestre y una Kirin de apenas 5 años de edad?

Hirem rió con más fuerza aún. Sin que él se diese cuenta, Lava Storm usó sus poderes para ocultarse en la lava. Cuando Hirem paró de reír, observó que su "amigo" se había marchado.

**Hirem: **¿Transportación de Lava? Increíble, no sabía que alcanzaría tal nivel en tan poco tiempo... sin duda alguna es su hijo. Creo que esta información le vendrá bien a _"Destiny Eye"._

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¿Qué os pareció? Malísimo seguro, pero como puse arriba, esta semana finalmente estuve demasiado ocupado y perdí un poco el hilo de la trama principal que quería escribir, pero el siguiente capítulo saldrá mucho mejor que este, ya que podré escribirlo tranquilo y sin presiones de ningún tipo. Sin más, espero poder sacar la semana que viene el siguiente capítulo, más largo y épico que este capítulo que sería como introducción para los personajes de 'Dragon Lector' y 'Nightmare Shadow', y para parte de la trama principal de este fanfic.

**¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!**

**UN ABRAZO!**


	3. Capítulo 2

Agradecimientos a:

***Dragon Lector; **por Luminous Shadow, Amethyst, Destiny Eye y Oculus Fatalibus, además de sus respectivas historias.

***Nigthmare shadow; **por Dusk Shade y su historia. Quiero aclarar que Nightmare y Shadow son hermanos (chica y chico respectivamente), es decir, son diferentes personas. Shadow es el dueño de Dusk Shade, y el OC de Nigthmare participará en el siguiente capítulo. Se me olvidó aclararlo en el primer capítulo, ya que tuve mucho lío la semana pasada, sorry.

***Camp and Chef; **por Marcus E. Ligueri y su historia.

***Shade the Dark Latios; **por Dark Sound y su historia.

Gracias a los 5 por participar en este gran proyecto, espero que os guste, a vosotros y a todos aquellos que lean este fanfic. Y vuelvo a animar a aquellos que deseen participar, a incluir sus OC's, ideas para capítulos, etc. para que este fanfic sea aún más épico!

**Nota 1:**** Mis disculpas, pero me equivoqué con el nombre de Dusk, en realidad es Dusk Shade, y yo puse Dusk Shadow sin querer, sorry. Cuando pueda arreglo el primer capítulo.**

**Nota 2:**** Este capítulo se ha hecho más largo de lo que me esperaba porque lo he escrito un poquito más estresado de lo normal, ya que lo estaba escribiendo la semana de más mala suerte de toda mi vida, pero esta semana está yendo mejor, así que el tercer capítulo espero quede como yo quiero exacto exacto... ¡palabra de ecuestriano!**

**FANFIC INTERACTIVO:**

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**Scootaloo: **¡Wow! ¡Eso fue genial, Rainbow Dash!

Exclamó con entusiasmo la pequeña pegaso de las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Hacía unos minutos, su "hermana mayor" había hecho unas acrobacias para los Wonderbolts para el último examen físico antes de los resultados para saber si Rainbow Dash y otros miembros de la Academia Wonderbolt entrarían como miembros del grupo aéreo de Cloudsdale o no.

**Rainbow Dash: **Gracias, Scoot._-la pegaso de crin multicolor observó a Spitfire, que la estaba indicando con el casco que se acercara a ella.-_Em... te veo en un momento, niña.

**Scootaloo: **¡Claro! ¡Te esperaré aquí!

Rainbow se acercó a Spitfire mientras Soarin hablaba con ella.

**Spitfire: **Claro, jajjajaj._-rió por algo que le dijo Soarin._

**Rainbow Dash: **¿Querías verme?

**Spitfire: **Claro. Hemos visto tus acrobacias aéreas, Rainbow Dash, y ya tenemos los resultados.

**Rainbow Dash: **¿En serio? ¿Tan rápido?_-Spitfire y Soarin asintieron con la cabeza.-_Y... ¿qué tal fue?

**Soarin: **Bueno, la mayoría de los participantes no entrarán en los Wonderbolts después de todo.

Rainbow Dash agachó la cabeza, pensando que ella no estaría dentro, pero Spitfire y Soarin sonrieron.

**Spitfire: **Pero tú sigues sorprendiéndonos aún más por cada día que pasa, Rainbow Dash.

La pegaso celeste miró a Spitfire.

**Rainbow Dash: **Eso... significa que...

**Soarin: **¡Aprobaste, Rainbow Dash!

**Spitfire: **Exacto. Ahora eres una Wonderbolt.

Rainbow comenzó a saltar alrededor de Spitfire y Soarin, como lo hacía Pinkie Pie cuando estaba sumamente contenta **(que es casi siempre, xD).**

**Rainbow Dash: **¡Qué emoción, qué emoción, qué emoción!

**Spitfire: **¡Ja! Sabíamos que te alegrarías, Rainbow Dash.

**Soarin: **Mañana presentaremos los nuevos miembros de los Wonderbolts a la Princesa Luna, quien supervisará nuestras nuevas maniobras en la Academia Wonderbolt.

**Spitfire: **Será temprano, así que te veremos allí, Rainbow Dash.

Ambos Wonderbolts se marcharon mientras Rainbow Dash los despedía con el casco. Seguidamente, la pegaso celeste regresó junto a Scootaloo.

**Scootaloo: **¿Qué pasó?

**Rainbow Dash: **Lo conseguí... ¡soy una Wonderbolt!

**Scootaloo: **¡Sí! ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo, hermana mayor!

**Rainbow Dash: **Jejeje... sí, soy asombrosa.

**Scootaloo: **¿Qué? ¿Regresamos a Ponyville?

**Rainbow Dash: **Claro, dame un momento para que coja nuestras cosas.

Varios minutos después, ambas pegasos se dirigían volando hacia Ponyville. Scootaloo iba agarrada al lomo de la mayor, lo cual reducía ligeramente la velocidad de Rainbow Dash, aunque a ella no le importaba, pues desde que había decidido ser la hermana mayor de la menor, ambas habían llegado a una relación de hermanas tan profunda como la de Applejack y Applebloom y Rarity y Sweetie Bell.

Al llegar a Ponyville, algunas horas más tarde, se dirigieron primero hacia el castillo de Twilight para darle las buenas noticias a la alicornio violeta. Además, Rainbow Dash supuso que las demás también estarían en el castillo de Twilight, y así era. Rainbow Dash se acercó a sus amigas mientras Scootaloo se marchaba a su casa. La pegaso celeste observó que Fluttershy era la única que no estaba allí.

**Rainbow Dash: **¡Eh, chicas!

**Sus amigas: **¡Ey, Rainbow!

**Twilight: **Bienvenida, Rainbow Dash.

**Pinkie Pie: **¿Cómo te fue? ¡¿Cómo te fue?! ¡¿CÓMO TE FUEEE?!

Pinkie había saltado encima de la pegaso, dejándola en el suelo y sin poder mover las alas.

**Rainbow Dash: **Mal...

El resto de manes se entristeció por la pegaso, pero cuando Pinkie se quitó de encima de ella, Rainbow comenzó a reír.

**Rainbow Dash: **jjajajaj, ¡sois tan inocentes! ¡Ahora soy una Wonderbolt!

Applejack rodó los ojos, pero se alegraba por su amiga.

**Fluttershy: **Oh... ya volviste, Rainbow.

La pegaso celeste se dio la vuelta y vio a Fluttershy y...

**Rainbow Dash: **¡¿Dusk Shade?!

**Dusk Shade: **R-rrr-rain-inbow... h-h-h-h-oo-hola.

La pegaso celeste voló a toda velocidad y derribó al unicornio de una patada, mandándolo a volar contra la pared. Cuando el unicornio chocó contra la pared, se pudo oír cómo se rompía varios huesos.

**Fluttershy: **¡Dusk Shadow!

Fluttershy voló hacia Dusk Shade y lo ayudó a levantarse.

**Fluttershy: **¡¿Estás bien?!

**Dusk Shade: **C-creo... que sí. ¿Tú estás... bien?

**Fluttershy: **S-sí...

Dijo la pegaso amarilla con verguenza. Su hermano mayor se preocupaba por ella cuando él había sido herido.

**Rainbow Dash: **¡¿QUÉ COÑO HACES AQUÍ, DUSK SHADE?!

El unicornio apartó a Fluttershy con delicadeza mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Rainbow.

**Dusk Shade: **Entiendo... que estés furiosa conmigo, Rainbow Dash..._-el unicornio comenzaba a sangrar por la boca.-_... pero yo... amo a Flutt... Fluttershy... y no pienso dejarla... esta vez.

La pegaso celeste enfureció aún más y golpeó de nuevo con su casco al unicornio, mandándolo contra el suelo. Dusk Shade comenzó a sangrar también por el lomo, donde tenía una herida abierta.

**Fluttershy: **Rainbow... por favor, para.

**Rainbow Dash: **¡¿Qué pare?! ¡¿Después de lo que este hijo de perra te hizo?!

**Fluttershy: **Pero yo también...

**Twilight: **¡YA BASTA!

Todas miraron a Twilight.

**Twilight: **¡No permitiré más agresiones! Dentro de una hora llegará mi hermano a visitarnos, y no quiero ver que mis amigas están peleándose entre sí. Quiero saber qué es lo que ha ocurrido y resolver esto antes de su llegada.

**Rainbow Dash: **¡Pregúntaselo a este... cabrón!

**Fluttershy: **Por favor, Rainbow...

**Rainbow Dash: **¡NO! ¡No voy a dejar que se acerque a tí este pervertido de mierda!

**Twilight: **¡Rainbow!

La pegaso celeste se alejó un poco de Dusk Shade y Fluttershy, pero todavía miraba con rencor al hermano mayor de la pegaso amarilla.

**Twilight: **Muy bien... ahora quiero que me expliquéis lo que está pasando aquí con calma.

**Fluttershy: **Bueno... verán... como saben Dusk Shade y yo somos hermanos, pero... él y yo... nos...n-nos..._-Fluttershy se armó de valor.-_... nos amamos.

**Rarity: **Bueno, querida, ¡es normal! Sois hermanos y...

**Dusk Shade: **No es cómo tú crees, Rarity... Fluttershy yo... estamos enamorados.

A Dusk le costaba hablar, pero cuando dijo aquello la pegaso celeste alzó el casco para golpearlo. Cuando estaba por golpearlo, algo la detuvo. Al mirar a su lado, pudo ver a Luminous Shadow sujetándola con su casco.

**Luminous: **Ya es suficiente.

El pony terrestre soltó a Rainbow, la cual retrocedió un poco, para luego mirar fíjamente a Luminous, pero sin perder de vista a Dusk Shade.

**Rainbow Dash: **¿Y quién narices eres tú?

**Luminous: **Mi nombre es Luminous. Tú debes de ser Rainbow Dash... Fluttershy habló mucho de tí ayer.

**Rainbow Dash: **¿Y quién te crees que eres para detenerme? No tienes nada que ver con esto.

**Luminous: **Puede que no... pero sé lo suficiente del amor para saber que no puedes controlar de quién te enamoras. Si de verdad te importa tu amiga tanto como dices, deberías dejar que sea feliz.

**Rainbow Dash: **¡Pero ellos son hermanos! ¡Eso está mal!

**Twilight: **Yo también pienso que es algo raro, Rainbow pero... tal vez ellos estén mejor juntos.

**Fluttershy: **Gracias, Twilight._-la alicornio sonrió a su amiga._

**Rainbow Dash: **Tal vez... tal vez tengas razón, Twy. Lo siento, Fluttershy... y también por tí, Dusk Shade.

**Dusk Shade: **No tiene importancia.

Finalmente se despidieron. Twilight se marchó a la estación de tren para recoger a su hermano Shining Armor. Fluttershy y Dusk Shade se marcharon a la casa de la primera para curar las heridas del unicornio. Rainbow volvió a su casa para recoger las pocas cosas que le quedaban, para luego volar hasta la Academia Wonderbolt, donde asistiría a la reunión de los Wonderbolts para presentar a sus nuevos miembros a la Princesa Luna, quien conocería a los nuevos miembros en representación de su hermana mayor: la Princesa Celestia, ya que ella estaba ocupada.

Por otro lado, Applejack volvió a Sweet Apple Acres a contarles lo ocurrido a la Abuela Smith, Bic Macintosh y Applebloom. Rarity regresó a Carrousel para seguir con su trabajo y, por último, Luminous volvió a su habitación en el castillo para buscar a Amethyst, la cual no se hallaba en la habitación.

**Luminous: **¿Amethyst? ¡Amethyst! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¿Dónde se habrá metido ahora?

**Shadow: **¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué a mí no me presentaste antes?!

**Luminous: **¡Este no es el momento, Shadow!

**Shadow: **¡Maldito engreído!

**Luminous: **¡¿Qué dijiste cabrón?!

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LOS RÍOS DE LAVA...**

Lava Storm, cubierto nuevamente por su capa negra, salía de uno de los ríos de lava hasta una colina volcánica desde donde se podía observar toda la tierra volcánica. A lo lejos se podía observar un campamento. Lava Storm supuso que su enemigo: Hirem, se encontraba en aquel campamento.

**Lava Storm: **Hirem y sus aliados no saben dónde están Luminous y Amethyst, pero no tardarán en encontrarlos. Estaban a salvo cuando se mantenían en movimiento... lástima que la vida en Ponyville les esté gustando.

**Voz masculina: **Vaya, mira quién está aquí... el mismísimo Lava Storm.

Lava Storm se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a un alicornio macho de pelaje naranja, crin roja con mechas negras y ojos color azul celeste. Una gran cicatriz ocupaba más de la mitad de su cuerpo. Lava Storm reconoció de inmediato al alicornio.

**Lava Storm: **Cuánto tiempo sin verte... Dao.

**Dao: **Demasiado tiempo, mi viejo amigo. ¿Cómo has estado?

**Lava Storm: **Ocupado... y veo que tú también.

Agregó el ser de armadura roja al ver la cicatriz de Dao.

**Dao: **Sí, bueno... esto me lo hizo una hidra en el bosque Everfree, en el reino de Ecuestria. Nunca llegué a pensar que serían tan... agresivas.

**Lava Storm: **Las hidras nunca han sido de fiar, Dao.

**Dao: **¡Como sea! ¿Quiénes son Luminous y Amethyst?

Lava Storm volvió a mirar hacia el campamento.

**Lava Storm: **Son parte del futuro de este mundo. Luminous Shadow es un miembro de _'Los Dissimulare', _aunque él no sabe nada de su pueblo. Amethyst es una Kirin... la única que queda en el mundo.

**Dao: **Impresionante. Así que... ¿piensas dejar el destino del mundo en manos de un pony que no conoce su pasado, y una pequeña niña que es la última en su especie?

**Lava Storm: **Ellos no son los únicos, Dao. Un unicornio llamado Dusk Shade también está relacionado con Oculus Fatalibus, aunque todavía no sé en qué. También hay otro, pero necesito tu ayuda para traerlo a este universo.

**Dao: **¿Universo?... ¡Espera! ¿Planeas traer a un ser de otro universo al nuestro? ¡Sabes que el guardián no estará de acuerdo con esto!

**Lava Storm: **El guardián ya trajo una vez a ese ser a este universo para salvar a la Princesa Luna, y lo necesitaremos otra vez si quieremos derrotar al Oculus Fatalibus.

**Dao: **Entiendo... iré a buscar a ese ser, pero... ¿quién es?

**Lava Storm: **Un humano... del planeta Tierra. Su nombre es _'Marcus E. Ligueri'._

**Dao: **¿Marcus? Ese humano ha viajado por un montón de universos... ¡lo extraño es que siga cuerdo!

**Lava Storm: **No necesito que compruebes la cordura del humano, Dao... tan sólo necesito que lo traigas aquí.

**Dao: **Está bien...-_el alicornio suspiró.-_... ¿necesitas algo más?

**Lava Storm: **Sí... cuando traigas al humano a este mundo, quiero que le hagas una visita a la Princesa Celestia.

**Dao: **¿Celestia? ¿Acaso has olvidado por qué no estoy en Ecuestria?

**Lava Storm: **No lo he olvidado, Dao... pero necesito que le digas algo de mi parte. Quiero que le digas... que Destiny Eye ha regresado.

**Dao: **Como desees, maestro.

El alicornio se marchó, dejando sólo a Lava Storm, el cual pudo ver que Hirem y sus aliados recogían el campamento para ponerse en marcha.

**Lava Storm: **Este mundo pende de un hilo. Luminous Shadow... Amethyst... Dusk Shade... Marcus E. Ligueri... el destino del mundo depende de vosotros... no me falléis.

**EN EL PLANETA TIERRA...**

En un pequeño apartamento de Los Ángeles, vivía Marcus E. Ligueri. Era un humano de tez morena clara, cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar. También tenía una barba corta, recién afeitada. Vestía una camiseta azul, unos pantalones vaqueros del mismo color, unas botas negras y una gabardina de color café oscuro que tenía la imagen de una balanza con el símbolo del Ying y el Yang de fondo.

Marcus estaba jugando a un nuevo videojuego de la PS4 cuando Dao apareció delante suya de la nada.

**Marcus: **¡Aahhhhahahah!

El humano se asustó y retrocedió, tirando el sillón en el que estaba sentado y cayendo él al piso.

**Dao: **Asustarse de lo que no concen es típico de los humanos, pero no de uno que ha visitado tantos universos... ¿verdad, Marcus E. Ligueri?

**Marcus: **¡Pero sí cuando un maldito alicornio anaranjado se aparece delante de mí?... a todo esto, ¿qué hace un alicornio macho en mi casa? ¿Y cómo es que queda vivo un alicornio macho?

**Dao: **El universo de Ecuestria pende de un hilo, Marcus, y mi maestro: Lava Storm, necesita tu ayuda.

**Marcus: **¿Ecuestria en peligro? ¿Y por qué el Guardián no me ha mandado allí?

**Dao: **El Guardián no sabe nada de esto, Marcus... ¿nos ayudarás?

**Marcus: **¡Por supuesto que sí!_-el humano se puso en pose de victoria.-_¡Lo que sea por la Princesa Luna!

Dao se quedó mirando sorprendido al humano. Marcus entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó violentamente.

**Marcus: **¡Y-y-y por E-ecuestria, cl-claro! jejjje.

Dao rojó los ojos y usó su cuerno para llevarse a él mismo y a Marcus a Ecuestria.

**EN CANTERLOT...**

La Princesa Luna estaba durmiendo cuando, de pronto, despertó y estornudó fuertemente.

**Luna: **Creo que alguien acaba de decir mi nombre.

**EN PONYVILLE...**

**Shining Armor: **¡Twily!

**Twilight: **¡Shining! ¡Cómo te extrañé!

Ambos hermanos se dieron un abrazo efusivo. Hacía casi 1 mes que no se veían de nuevo, desde que Twilight obtuvo su castillo.

**Twilight: **¿Cómo has estado, Shining Armor?

**Shining Armor: **Bien, ¿y tú?

**Twilight: **No puedo quejarme.

Ambos sonrieron. Luego Shining Armor se hizo a un lado.

**Shining Armor: **Tengo una sorpresa para tí, Twily.

De pronto, del tren salió la Princesa Cadence.

**Twilight: **¡Cadence!

**Cadence: **¡Twilight!

Las cuñadas se dieron otro efusivo abrazo. Shining Armor quiso darle una sorpresa a su hermana menor, además de darle una buena noticia.

**Cadence: **Shining y yo tenemos que contarte algo, Twilight.

**Twilight: **¿Por qué no mejor vamos primero al castillo? Podremos hablar más... tranquilamente.

La Princesa de la Amistad se percató de que los guardias del Imperio de Cristal que habían acompañado a Cadence y a Shining Armor la miraban fíjamente. Desde que Ponyville se convirtiese en un reino independiente, muchos sementales acudieron en busca de Twilight, pidiéndola incluso matrimonio. Twilight los había rechazado a todos, pero la incomodaba la situación.

**Cadence: **¡Como quieras!

Los 3 se marcharon, no sin antes que Shining Armor lanzase una mirada furiosa a los guardias de cristal, que asustaría incluso al mismísimo Cerbero.

**AL LLEGAR AL CASTILLO...**

**Shining Armor: **¡Wow, hermanita! ¡Y yo que creí que no te gustaba esto!

El unicornio se refería a la cantidad de guardias crepusculares que se hallaban en el castillo.

**Twilight: **Y no me gusta, hermano. Pero la Princesa Celestia me pidió que contratara a unos guardias para defenderme a mí... o por lo menos el castillo.

**Cadence: **Yo creo que así está bien. Un castillo no puede quedar sin vigilancia.

Shining Armor se disculpó por ir al servicio mientras Twilight y Cadence se sentaban en una mesa en la cocina. Una vez allí, Cadence comenzó a llorar.

**Twilight: **¡Cadence! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!

**Cadence: **Estoy preocupada, Twilight.

**Twilight: **¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

**Cadence: **Shining Armor... él es un unicornio. Envejecerá y morirá, pero yo...

Twilight suspiró. Ella sabía cómo se sentía. Las alicornios eran inmortales, lo que las impedía envejecer. A causa de ello, Shining Armor, las amigas de Twilight, e incluso Spike, morirían y ellas, Celestia y Luna incluidas, seguirían igual de jóvenes que siempre. Twilight abrazó a Cadence.

**Twilight: **Sé cómo te sientes, Cadence... pero debemos tratar de aprovechar el tiempo que les quede para disfrutar la vida.

**Cadence: **Lo sé... es por eso que estoy triste... estoy embarazada, Twilight.

**Twilight: **Pero... ¡creí que las alicornios no podemos quedar embarazadas de otros ponys que no sean alicornios!

**Cadence: **Lo sé, Twilight, pero... es así. Estoy embarazada de tu hermano.

**Twilight: **Increíble... ¿esta era la noticia que queríais darme?

Cadence asintió.

**Twilight: **Entonces... ¡¿por qué esa cara tan larga?! ¡Debemos dar una fiesta por esto!

Aquí se empieza a notar la influencia de Pinkie Pie en la alicornio violeta. Cadence rió levemente.

**Cadence: **Tienes razón, Twilight, pero... aún no me hago a la idea.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE...**

En una cabaña de madera, vivía un unicornio casi tan grande como Bic Macintosh de pelaje gris. Sus ojos eran de color rojo como la sangre, y su crin y cola eran negras como la oscuridad de la noche. El pelo le tapaba ambos ojos casi siempre. Vestía un sombrero y una capa de hojas. Su Cutie Mark era la nota musical bass clef **(yo tampoco recuerdo la traducción, sorry) **con una cruz de titiritero encima. El pony estaba preparando algo de comer, cuando varios ponys de los tres tipos irrumpen en su casa. Afuera de la cabaña esperaban 4 grifos y 1 enorme dragón amarillo. Todos tenía la tiara con el ojo rojo que llevaban Hirem y sus aliados, con excepción del pony que vivía en la cabaña.

**Miembro masculino de Oculus Fatalibus: **Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¡pero mira a quién tenemos aquí!

**Pony: **¿Qué es lo que queréis y quiénes sois vosotros?

**Miembro femenino de Oculus Fatalibus: **¿Y eso se hace llamar un pony? Tan sólo es un débil.

**Miembro femenino de Oculus Fatalibus 2: **Cierto... no entiendo por qué el maestro está tan interesado en él.

De pronto, uno de los 4 grifos que esperaban fuera entró en la cabaña.

**Grifo de Oculus Fatalibus: **¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Dark Sound, vendrás con nosotros! ¡Por las buenas... o por las malas!

**Dark Sound: **¿Tan seguro estás de ello?

**Miembro femenino de Oculus Fatalibus: **jjajjaa, ¡vaya! ¡Parece que tenemos un valiente aquí!

**Miembro masculino de Oculus Fatalibus: **¡Muestra más respeto ante tus superiores, insecto!

Dark Sound miró enfadado al que dijo eso y, de un rápido movimiento, cogió un cuchillo y le cortó el cuello al pony que lo había insultado. Todos los miembros de Oculus Fatalibus que había dentro de la cabaña se quedaron sorprendidos, pero el grifo sonrió.

**Grifo de Oculus Fatalibus: **Somos muchos más que tú, y tenemos más poderes que tú, Dark Sound. No hagas tonterías y acompáñanos.

**Dark Sound: **Iros a la mierda.

**Grifo de Oculus Fatalibus: **Como quieras...-_dijo con una sonrisa.-_... ¡atacad!

Los otros ponys que habían dentro atacaron, pero Dark Sound sonrió con más fuerza que el grifo.

**Dark Sound: **¡Zona de Silencio!

De pronto, todos los miembros de Oculus Fatalibus que estaban dentro de la cabaña, comenzaron a perder su fuerza, y los unicornios habían perdido su magia. Todas las tiaras comenzaron a perder su brillo.

**Miembro femenino de Oculus Fatalibus: **P-pero... ¿qué...

No pudo terminar, ya que Dark Sound recogió el cuchillo del primer cadáver y comenzó a acuchillar a los miembros de Oculus Fatalibus hasta que sólo quedó el grifo.

**Grifo de O.F.: **¡¿Qué... qué nos has hecho... monstruo?!

**Dark Sound: **¿Monstruo? ¿Quién ha interrumpido mi comida e intentado matarme? Ahora... lamentarás haberte enfrentado a Dark Sound.

El pony se acercó y atravesó el cuello del grifo con su cuchillo, el cual, tras matar al grifo, comenzó a oxidarse rápidamente.

**Dark Sound: **Pero, ¿qué cojones? ¿Qué son estas cosas para oxidar rápidamente un cuchillo en perfecto estado?

Dark Sound se acercó a la ventana y pudo ver al resto de miembros del O.F.

**Dark Sound: **Son demasiados... no puedo con todos, menos aún con el dragón. Y tienen demasiado poder todos ellos, y ya no puedo usar por 2ª vez la 'Zona de Silencio', o quedaría demasiado cansado para matarlos. Debo huir... esta vez.

Como dijo, salió por la ventana que había detrás de la cabaña y huyó antes de que los miembros del O.F. se diesen cuenta de la desaparición de Dark Sound.

**EN LOS RÍOS DE LAVA...**

Lava Storm, quien estaba siguiendo al O.F. en su camino por si acaso se dirigían hacia Ponyville, sintió de pronto un escalofrío que lo obligó a arrodillarse en el suelo. Tras unos segundos, siguió de nuevo al O.F.

**Pensamientos de Lava Storm: **_'La Zona del Silencio'... pocos ponys pueden invocarla. Creo que sé quién lo ha invocado, pero... ¿por qué está en el Bosque Everfree? Está demasiado cerca de Luminous y Amethyst. Cuando Dao regrese de su misión, lo enviaré al Bosque Everfree a investigar._

**CON MARCUS Y DAO...**

El alicornio había llevado al humano hasta el desierto de las zebras.

**Marcus: **Pero, ¿qué cojones...

**Dao: **No lo entiendo... deberíamos haber aparecido cerca de Ponyville.

**Marcus: **Tal vez sea por mi alforja.

Sugirió el humano. Entonces, mostró su alforja, la cual no tenía fondo, ya que era mágica. Dao pudo ver dentro de la alforja un montón de artefactos desconocidos, pero supuso que la mayor parte eran de universos distintos a Ecuestria e incluso a la propia Tierra.

**Dao: **Bueno, Marcus... según tengo entendido, viajas por muchos universos distintos.

**Marcus: **Sí, pero lo más sorprendente es que hay varios universos paralelos del mismo mundo y...

**Dao: **Emmm... ¿qué?

El humano suspiró profundamente.

**Marcus: **Hay distintas Ecuestrias, distintas Tierras, etc.

**Dao: **¿Distintas Ecuestrias?_-el humano asintió.-_¿Y cómo funciona eso?

**Marcus: **Bueno... yo salvé a la Princesa Luna hace mucho tiempo pero, si mal no recuerdo, no fue en esta dimensión.

**Dao: **¿En qué dimensión fue exactamente?

**Marcus: **En aquella dimensión, Celestia ni siquiera existía. Ecuestria era gobernada por el Rey Sombra.

El alicornio abrió los ojos. Él conocía los distintos universos que existían, pero jamás pensó que también existían diversas versiones de un mismo universo.

**Dao: **Como sea. Debo irme por ahora, ¿crees que podrás ir a Ponyville por tu cuenta?

**Marcus: **Bueno..._-el humano miró a su alrededor.-_...espero que sí.

**Dao: **Bien.

**Pensamientos de Dao:**_Porque si tengo que seguir aguantando a este humano y sus explicaciones científicas, lo llevo claro._

El alicornio se sujetó la cabeza porque comenzaba a dolerle de tanto pensar en universos y dimensiones, y luego salió volando hacia Canterlot. Aún le faltaba darle el mensaje a Celestia antes de volver con su maestro: Lava Storm.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, CON LUMINOUS SHADOW...**

El pony terrestre estuvo caminando por toda Ponyville buscando a Amethyst, la cual había desaparecido misteriosamente.

**Luminous: **¡Amethyyyyyyst!

**Shadow: **¡Para de gritar, imbécil! No me dejas pensar...

**Luminous: **¡¿Imbécil?! ¡Mira quién fue a hablar!

**Shadow: **¡Esto no estaría pasando si hubieses estado más atento a Amethyst!

**Luminous: **¡¿Atento?! ¡¿Ahora resulta que todo esto es culpa mía?!

**Shadow: **¡Por supuesto que sí, retrasado mental!

**Luminous: **¡Cállate si no quieres que te meta una paliza!

**Shadow: **¡A ver si te atreves!

**Luminous: **¡Tú...

Luminous se calló cuando se percató de que todos los ponys lo miraban por su extraña actitud. El pony terrestre sonrió avergonzado y salió corriendo de allí.

**Luminous: **Amethyst... ¿dónde estás?

**MUY LEJOS DE ALLÍ...**

**Voz sombría: **¿Están listos Hirem y sus tropas?

Preguntó una voz desde las sombras. El pony se encontraba en un castillo negro, tenebroso y oscuro. Delante de la sombra se encontraba un pony terrestre macho, con el pelaje verde, la crin color café y los ojos color violeta. Su Cutie Mark era un martillo y un yunque. También llevaba la misma tiara con el ojo rojo que llevaban los miembros del O.F.

**Pony terrestre macho: **Sí, maestro. Dentro de poco llegarán a Changelópolis.

**Voz sombría: **¿Y Lava Storm?

**Pony terrestre macho: **Hirem espera perderlo en el desfiladero que conduce a Changelópolis, maestro.

**Voz sombría: **Bien hecho, _'Steel Will'. _Pronto... tendremos el control de este mundo.

**Steel Will: **Por supuesto... _'Destiny Eye'._

Cuando Steel Will dijo el nombre de la voz sombría, aparecieron dos ojos de color rojo escarlata en la sombra.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Wooow! Lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo. Principalmente porque cada vez tenía más información que me íbais dando todos vosotros y tenía que reescribirlo cada 2x3, pero eso me encanta, la info es mi comida, jjaajajja.

Espero que os haya gustado leer este capítulo tanto como me ha gustado a mí escribirlo, y para cuando estéis leyendo esto, seguramente ya esté escribiendo el tercer capítulo, porque estoy impaciente por seguir la historia. Dentro de poco comenzarán las batallas verdaderamente importantes. Básicamente, éste sería el resumen de este capítulo:

**1º-** Rainbow Dash es admitida como miembro oficial de los Wonderbolts, y cuando regresa a Ponyville para contárselo a sus amigas, descubre a Dusk Shade, a quien odiaba por mantener una relación incestuosa con su hermana menor Fluttershy. Sin embargo, Twilight la convence para aceptar dicha relación, y ahora vuelve a estar en orden.

**2º-** Lava Storm está reuniendo un equipo para enfrentar a los enemigos que, por ahora, sólo está Oculus Fatalibus con Destiny Eye como su líder. Para ello, ha mandado a Dao, el último alicornio macho de Ecuestria, en busca de uno de los miembros del equipo a la Tierra, y también a dar un mensaje a Celestia.

**3º- **Cadence y Shining Armor visitan a Twilight y la Princesa del Amor le cuenta a su cuñada que está embarazada de Shining Armor, lo cual sorprende a ambas porque una alicornio sólo puede quedar embarazada de otro alicornio, y además, Cadence está preocupada porque ella y su hijo o hija serán inmortales junto a Twilight mientras que Shining Armor morirá con el tiempo.

**4º- **Luminous y Shadow siguen poniéndose en ridículo frente a todo Ponyville por sus discusiones, lo cual creo no acabará nunca, jjajajjaj.

Bueno, esto último ha sido tontería mía ponerlo porque es mejor leer el capítulo que el resumen, pero bueno... ¡estoy un poco loco, qué se le va a hacer, jajajajjjaj!

Lo dicho, espero os haya gustado a todos y a todas y la semana que viene espero poder traer el tercer capítulo de este fanfic que me está gustando muchísimo escribirlo, día tras día siento la necesidad de seguir sacando más capítulos.

UN ABRAZO!


	4. Capítulo 3

Agradecimientos a:

***Dragon Lector; **por Luminous Shadow, Amethyst, Destiny Eye y Oculus Fatalibus, además de sus respectivas historias.

***Nigthmare shadow; **por Dusk Shade y su historia. Quiero aclarar que Nightmare y Shadow son hermanos (chica y chico respectivamente), es decir, son diferentes personas. Shadow es el dueño de Dusk Shade, y el OC de Nigthmare participará en el siguiente capítulo.

***Camp and Chef; **por Marcus E. Ligueri y su historia.

***Shade the Dark Latios; **por Dark Sound y su historia.

Gracias a los 5 por participar en este gran proyecto, espero que os guste, a vosotros y a todos aquellos que lean este fanfic. Y vuelvo a animar a aquellos que deseen participar, a incluir sus OC's, ideas para capítulos, etc. para que este fanfic sea aún más épico!

**Nota:**** Sorry, en el capítulo 2 no le puse título, me despisté un poco, xD. Lo solucionaré cuando pueda.**

**Nota 2:**** Aún quedan muchos personajes que aparecerán a lo largo de este fanfic, si me habéis mandado algún OC, idea o cualquier cosa que no haya aparecido aún, no os preocupéis que aparecerá más adelante, porque todo puede aparecer en este fanfic pero primero tengo que pensar bien dónde y cómo introducirlo.**

**FANFIC INTERACTIVO:**

**CAPÍTULO 3: OCULUS FATALIBUS.**

**Twilight: **¿Estás seguro, Luminous?

**Luminous: **He buscado por todo Ponyville y no la encuentro.

**Pinkie Pie: **Las Cutie Mark Crusaders no la han visto tampoco.

Luminous, Twilight y Pinkie Pie se encontraban en Sugarcube Corner ya que Luminous no encontraba a Amethyst, la cual había desaparecido misteriosamente aquella misma mañana. La noche se acercaba y Luminous estaba sumamente preocupado. Normalmente, Amethyst siempre le decía a Luminous cuando se marchaba, y en aquella ocasión no.

**Twilight: **¿Has revisado el bosque Everfree?

El pony terrestre negó con la cabeza.

**Luminous: **No, aún no. Quería avisaros primero a vosotrar por si la habéis visto.

**Pinkie Pie: **Iré a avisar a Rarity y también a Fluttershy y Dusk Shade, y a Applejack.

**Luminous: **¿Qué pasa con Rainbow Dash?

**Twilight: **Ella está en camino a la Academia Wonderbolt, no podemos disponer de ella ahora.

**Luminous: **¡Maldición!

Twilight le puso el casco en el hombro, intentando tranquilizarlo.

**Twilight: **Tranquilo, todo estará bien. De seguro se estará divirtiendo y no se ha percatado de la hora.

**Luminous: **Espero que tengas razón, Princesa.

**Twilight: **Será mejor que te quedes aquí por si Amethyst vuelve. Yo iré a buscar al bosque Everfree.

**Luminous: **¡Pero...

**Twilight: **Confía en mí, Luminous.

Luminous lo pensó por unos segundos. Era posible que la alicornio tuviese razón, pero él quería salir a buscar a Amethyst. Sin embargo, suspiró y decidió aceptar la decisión de su amiga.

**Luminous: **Está bien.

Twilight asintió y salió volando hacia el bosque Everfree, más concretamente a la casa de Zecora, esperando que la pequeña Kirin estuviese allí.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN CANTERLOT...**

El alicornio Dao, usando su magia para aparentar ser un unicornio normal y corriente. Sabía perfectamente que no funcionaría con la Princesa Celestia o con la Princesa Luna, pero no quería llamar la atención de los demás. Se acercó a un guardia pegaso de pelaje marrón, que llevaba puesta una armadura del Imperio de Cristal.

**Dao: **Disculpe, señor. Estoy buscando a la Princesa Celestia de Ecuestria.

**Pegaso marrón: **¿De parte de quién?

**Dao: **Mi nombre es Dao, y vengo de las lejanas tierras del antiguo Imperio Humano.

**Pegaso marrón: **¿El Imperio Humano? Eso sólo es un cuento de ficción, muchacho.

**Dao: **Como sea. Necesito entregarle un mensaje a la Princesa Celestia de parte de mi maestro.

**Pegaso marrón: **¿Y cómo se llama tu maestro?

**Dao: **Lava Storm.

**Pegaso marrón: **Qué raro... jamás oí hablar de tu maestro... ¡como sea! Mi nombre es _Flash Sentry, _y soy el capitán de la guardia real del Imperio de Cristal. Si tienes algo que decir, me lo puedes comunicar a mí. Yo se lo pasaré a la Princesa Celestia.

**Dao: **Lo lamento, capitán, pero mi maestro me pidió que le entregara el mensaje directamente a la Princesa.

Flash Sentry miró desconfiado al extraño, pero algo en sus ojos le decía que no le haría daño a la Princesa.

**Flash Sentry: **Está bien. Ellos te acompañarán.

Señaló a varios guardias ecuestrianos y, tal como dijo Flash, Dao fue escoltado hasta los aposentos de la Princesa Celestia. La gobernante de Ecuestria se encontraba leyendo un libro cuando entró Dao con los guardias detrás.

**Celestia: **Dao..._-susurró ella. Él la miró con odio.-_Dejandos a solas.

Los guardias se marcharon. Cuando lo hicieron, Celestia dejó el libro en una mesa de noche al lado de su cama, se acercó a Dao y le propinó una fuerte y sonora bofetada. Algunas gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer de su nariz.

**Celestia: **¡¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, Dao?! ¡¿Acaso no tuviste bastante la última vez?!

**Dao: **Celestia... qué bueno verte de nuevo.

El alicornio dejó de usar su magia para revelar sus alas. Celestia lo miró asqueada, ya que las alas salieron desde el interior del alicornio.

**Celestia: **Ahora puedes ocultar tus alas... es asqueroso.

**Dao: **Como sea... no vine por mí, si no por Lava Storm.

**Celestia: **¿Lava Storm?

**Pensamientos de Celestia: **_Hace siglos que no oía ese nombre... Lava Storm. Maldito engendro._

**Dao: **Me pidió que te diera un mensaje.

**Celestia: **¡Habla rápido y directo!

**Dao: **Como quieras... Oculus Fatalibus, ha regresado.

Celestia abrió los ojos al máximo, mirando a la nada. Dao, aprovechando el descuido de Celestia, usó su magia para transportarse fuera de Canterlot. Celestia siguió quieta por unos instantes más.

**Celestia: **¿Oculus Fatalibus? P-pero... ¡es imposible!

**EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE...**

**Marcus: **¡Estoy cansado! ¡Me duelen las piernas! ¡Maldito alicornio! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurrió dejarme tan lejos de Ponyville?! ¡Como encuentre a ese... malnacido, le daré una paliza que...

**Voz masculina: **¿A quién le hablas?

Marcus giró la vista y pudo ver a Dark Sound parado en un árbol, mirándolo extrañado.

**Marcus: **¡¿A tí qué te importa, maldito malnacido?!

**Dark Sound: **No deberías insultar al primero que se te ponga delante, criatura..._-el unicornio se transportó con su magia detrás del humano.-_... no sabes a quién te puedes enfrentar.

Dark Sound sacó una daga y estuvo a punto de acuchillar a Marcus, pero éste hizo un rápido movimiento, arrebatándole el arma al unicornio.

**Marcus: **Y tú no deberías ser tan confiado._-dijo apuntando con la daga al unicornio._

**Dark Sound: **Lo mismo digo, criatura.

El unicornio se desvaneció en el aire. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Dark Sound apareció desde lo alto del árbol donde antes se encontraba y le propinó una patada al humano, mandándolo a volar contra un árbol. Marcus soltó la daga y el unicornio recuperó su arma.

**Marcus: **¡Vaya!_-se levantó y los huesos del hombro izquierdo comenzaron a sonar. Estaban rotos, y Marcus lo sabía.-_ Eres bueno, unicornio. Pero yo más...

El humano sacó de su alforja un extraño artefacto y apuntó al unicornio. Apretó el gatillo y una ráfaga de plasma iónica salió disparada contra el unicornio. Marcus pensó que había ganado, pero el unicornio tan sólo sonrió.

**Dark Sound: **¡Sound Magic!

De pronto, una multitud de notas musicales apareció de la nada y estalló contra la ráfaga de plasma, explotando ambos ataques entre medias de sus objetivos. Marcus abrió los ojos, sorprendido de la fuerza mágica de la que disponía el unicornio.

**Dark Sound: **Nadie ha podido vencerme jamás, criatura... y tú no serás el primero.

**Marcus: **Eso ya lo veremos.

El humano disparó tres veces más contra el unicornio, el cual sonrió con más fuerza.

**Dark Sound: **¿No te das cuenta, criatura? Tus ataques no me afectarán nunca. ¡Sound Magic!

De nuevo, las ráfagas de plasma de Marcus volvieron a estallar a mitad de camino, pero cuando el polvo se disipó, el humano no estaba en su sitio.

**Dark Sound: **Pero, ¿qu...

No le dio tiempo a terminar, ya que el humano apareció detrás suya y le dio una patada en la cara, mandándolo algunos metros lejos de él.

**Dark Sound: **Vaya..._-el unicornio usó su casco para quitar un poco de sangre que había en su mejilla.-_... eres rápido, criatura. ¿Tienes algo que decir, antes de morir?

**Marcus: **Sí, pero aún falta mucho para que diga esas palabras.

El unicornio sonrió y salió disparado contra el humano, el cual saltó para esquivar el ataque. Al principio Marcus pensó que había hecho bien, pero Dark Sound, en un rápido movimiento, propinó una patada con sus cascos traseros en la espalda al humano, volviendo a estamparlo contra un árbol.

**Dark Sound: **¡Ja! Dark Sound 1... criatura extraña peluda parecida a un mono, 0.

**Marcus: **¡No estés tan contento!

El humano sacó de su alforja otro artefacto igual al primero, y comenzó a disparar ráfagas de plasma iónica contra el unicornio, el cual las esquivaba fácilmente.

**Dark Sound: **¡Tienes la puntería en el trasero, amigo!

**Marcus: **¡Espera y verás, maldito engreído!

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA CASA DE ZECORA...**

Twilight recién había llegado, y tocó la puerta de Zecora con su casco. La puerta se abrió y un grifo salió de ella. El grifo llevaba la tiara de O.F.

**Twilight: **¿Eh?

**Grifo: **La Princesa Twilight Sparkle... no era lo que esperábamos, pero servirá.

**Twilight: **¿Qué... ¡aahahhhh!

La alicornio intentó volar cuando el grifo alzó su garra para cogerla, pero no lo consiguió. El grifo la metió para dentro y allí descubrió a Zecora y Amethyst amarradas. Zecora tenía señales de haber sido violada por los ponys y grifos que había allí metidos.

**Twilight: **Zecora... Amethyst...

**Grifo del O.F.:** ¡Cogedlas a las tres! Las llevaremos a Ponyville... veamos si puedes resistirte ahora, Luminous Shadow.

La alicornio violeta abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

**Pensamientos de Twilight: **_¿Todo esto es por Luminous? ¿Qué querrán de él?_

**EN LOS RÍOS DE LAVA...**

Lava Storm se enfrentaba a 2 dragones, uno rojo y otro dorado, ambos con la tiara del ojo rojo de O.F. Lava Storm tenía en sus manos una espada plateada con el mango negro y el símbolo de un dragón negro.

**Dragón rojo: **¡Jamás saldrás de aquí con vida, maldita criatura! ¡Karyuu no Hokou!

**Nota del autor:**** Éste ataque pertenece al ánime "Fairy Tail", es que soy muy malo para poner nombres, ya sean personajes, ataques, etc. La traducción sería 'Rugido del Dragón de Fuego'.**

De pronto, un torrente de llamas salieron de la boca del dragón, que se dirigieron directamente hacia Lava Storm. Storm se hizo a un lado y el ataque impactó contra uno de los innumerables ríos de lava, el cual saltó por los aires y estuvo a punto de quemar al dragón dorado.

**Dragón dorado: **¡Eh! ¡Ten más cuidado!

**Dragón rojo: **¡Deja de quejarte!

Lava Storm silbó y los dragones miraron detrás suya, que era donde se encontraba la criatura. El dragón dorado se fijó en la espada de la criatura, la cual estaba bañada en sangre. Hubo un ruido sordo y el dragón dorado pudo ver cómo el dragón rojo se había partido a la mitad, cayendo al suelo muerto.

**Dragón dorado: **Pero... ¿qué coño...

**Lava Storm: **Os habéis metido con el tipo equivocado, amigos.

Lava Storm saltó y lanzó su espada contra el dragón dorado, el cual esquivó el ataque. Encaró a Lava Storm.

**Dragón dorado: **¡Karyuu no Hokou!

Un torrente de llamas doradas salió de la boca del dragón para impactar en Lava Storm, que salió volando hacia uno de los ríos de lava.

**Dragón dorado: **¡Ja! Sigues siendo un estúpido huma... ¡aahahhhah!

Sin que el dragón lo supiese, Lava Storm, inmune a la lava, había nadado por el río hasta acabar detrás del dragón de O.F. Recogió su espada y hundió su espada en el hombro del dragón, el cual retrocedió, con la espada aún en su hombro.

**Lava Storm: **Vuestros poderes se ven aumentados, pero no vuestra inteligencia.

En la mano de Lava Storm surgió una esfera de lava, que lanzó directamente contra el dragón dorado, provocando una gran explosión. Cuando el humo se hubo disipado, no quedaron restos del dragón dorado. Lava Storm estaba por recoger su espada cuando comenzó a entrarle un gran dolor de cabeza, lo que lo obligó a arrodillarse.

**Pensamientos de Lava Storm: **_Oculus Fatalibus ha atrapado a la Princesa de la Amistad... si ella muere, Oculus Fatalibus ganará. Creo que es el momento de visitar Ponyville._

**CON MARCUS Y DARK SOUND...**

Ambos respiraban con dificultad. Habían pasado ya 3 horas luchando, y ambos estaban al límite de sus fuerzas, pero ninguno quería perder así que seguían luchando. Marcus se había quedado sin munición, o eso pensó Dark Sound ya que guardó sus armas en la alforja. Dark Sound, por su parte, había agotado gran parte de su magia, lo que le impedía realizar la 'Zona del Silencio' para incapacitar al humano.

**Marcus: **¿Qué?... ¿te rindes de una maldita vez?

**Dark Sound: **Ni lo sueñes... maldito humano... aún estoy por... por ganar... ¡Sound Magic!

El unicornio lanzó sus notas musicales contra Marcus, el cual esquivó a duras penas el golpe. El humano, reaccionando rápidamente, saltó y se acercó a Dark Sound, el cual no vio venir la patada que le había lanzado su rival, mandándolo a volar contra un árbol a medio destruir.

**Marcus: **¡Chúpate... esa... pony... del demonio!

Marcus cayó al suelo inconsciente, agotado por la batalla. Dark Sound se acercó al humano y alzó el casco para aplastarle el cráneo al humano, antes de que una luz brillante lo cegase. Cuando la luz cesó, el unicornio pudo ver a Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Dusk Shade mirándolo con ira. Dusk Shade tenía algunos vendajes por los golpes que le había propinado Rainbow Dash.

**Rarity: **No está bien intentar matar a un oponente indefenso.

**Dusk Shade: **Eso es despreciable por tu parte, amigo.

**Dark Sound: **No soy... vuestro amigo.

Dark Sound seguía débil por su combate con Marcus, y jadeaba constantemente.

**Pinkie Pie: **¡Hola soy Pinkie Pie! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Te gustan las fiestas? ¡A mí me encantan! ¡Ya sé, ya sé! ¡Te haré una fiesta y así podrás tener muchos, muchos amigos en Ponyvi...

No pudo seguir porque Applejack le había tapado la boca con una manzana. Dark Sound, por su parte, no se había enterado de nada.

**Dusk Shade: **Tranquilo, eso lo hace con todos los que conoce.

**Dark Sound: **Ya veo... entonces... es estúpida.

**Todos excepto Dark Sound y Pinkie Pie: **¡¿Perdonaa?!

**Rarity: **¿Cómo te atrevesa insultar a nuestra amiga?

**Dusk Shade: **Pagarás por tus palabras, amigo.

**Dark Sound: **Lo dudo... ¡Sound Magic!

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, soltó su ataque contra los ponys aunque quedó desviado contra los árboles que quedaban detrás de ellos. Dark Sound miró al suelo y vio cómo Marcus le había desviado el ataque agarrándolo de la pata delantera izquierda.

**Marcus: **Idiota...

El humano trató de reír pero le dolía todo el cuerpo. Furioso, Dark Sound golpeó al humano en el costado y salió corriendo de allí, ya que no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando, y menos contra tanta gente. Applejack ayudó a Marcus a levantarse.

**Marcus: **Gracias... Applejack.

**Applejack: **No hay por qué agradecer, amigo... ¡un momento! ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!

**Marcus: **Larga historia.

**Dusk Shade: **Vaya... eres diferente a los humanos que conozco, ehhh...

**Marcus: **Marcus... mi nom... nombre es... Marcus E. Ligueri.

**Dusk Shade: **Yo soy...

**Marcus: **Dusk Shade. El hermano mayor de Fluttershy.

**Dusk Shade: **¿También sabes mi nombre?

**Marcus: **S...

**Fluttershy: **¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Estás sangrando! Será mejor que te llevemos al hospital o podrías desangrarte.

**Marcus: **Oh, ¿esto?_-dijo mirando los múltiples cortes que tenía en su cuerpo.-_he tenido días peores, créeme.

**Rarity: **Fluttershy tiene razón, debemos llevarte a un hospital.

**Applejack: **No os preocupéis, nosotros continuaremos con la búsqueda de Amethyst.-_dijo refiriéndose a ella y Dusk Shade._

**Pensamientos de Marcus: **_¿Amethyst? A esa sí que no la conozco..._

Rarity y Fluttershy asintieron y se llevaron a Marcus mientras Applejack y Dusk Shade continuaban buscando.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN UNA COLINA CERCA DE PONYVILLE...**

O.F. había llevado a Twilight, Zecora y Amethyst hasta la colina para esperar a Luminous Shadow. Uno de los grifos había ordenado a un pony terrestre que llevara un mensaje a Luminous Shadow.

**Twilight: **Malditos... ¿qué es lo que queréis?

**Grifo: **¿Mmmm? ¿Crees que puedes hablar, zorra? ¡Dadle su merecido!

Varios ponys rodearon a la Princesa, la cogieron y se la llevaron, asustándola en el proceso.

**Amethyst: **¿Qué váis a hacer con ella?

**Grifo: **Tan sólo van a divertirse un rato con la Princesa, pequeña.

Dijo riendo.

**CON LUMINOUS SHADOW...**

El pony terrestre estaba discutiendo consigo mismo, como siempre, cuando entró el pony de O.F. Luminous lo miró con odio al descubrir la tiara de O.F.

**Pony terrestre: **Luminous Shadow..._-dijo con una macabra sonrisa._

**Luminous: **¿Tienes algo que decir antes de morir?

**Pony terrestre: **No estés tan confiado, Luminous Shadow. Mi jefe quiso entregarte esto.-_le entregó una carta. Acto seguido, Luminous estampó al pony terrestre contra el suelo y le aplastó la cabeza, matándolo al instante._

La carta decía:

_"Luminous Shadow._

_Sabes quiénes somos, y sé que habrás matado al mensajero, pero no me importa. Tenemos a la Kirin, a una cebra y a la zorra de la Princesa Sparkle retenidas. Si quieres volver a verlas, dirígete a la colina que hay al norte de Ponyville, en dirección a Canterlot. Nos veremos allí, Luminous Shadow._

_Oculus Fatalibus."_

Nada más leer la carta, Luminous salió corriendo hacia la colina donde se hallaba Amethyst.

**Shadow: **¡¿A dónde crees que vas, Luminous?! ¡Es una trampa del Oculus Fatalibus! ¡Jamás saldrás con vida de allí!

**Luminous: **¡Lo sé, pero... ¡¿qué quieres que haga?! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

**Pensamientos de Luminous: **_Resiste, Amethyst... voy a sacarte de allí y nos iremos lejos de ellos. Te lo prometo._

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA ACADEMIA WONDERBOLT...**

Rainbow Dash caminaba junto a la Princesa Luna, la cual, tras haber conocido a los nuevos miembros de los Wonderbolts, pidió a Rainbow pasear un rato por la Academia Wonderbolt, cosa que dio envidia al resto de los nuevos miembros de los Wonderbolts

**Rainbow Dash: **¿Para qué quería hablar conmigo, Princesa Luna?

**Luna: **Tus amigas y tú debéis saber algo, Rainbow Dash. Sin embargo, no tengo tiempo de ir a Ponyville para decíroslo, y la Princesa Twilight Sparkle siempre está ocupada cuando nos vemos. Así que te lo diré ahora a tí y luego tú se lo dirás a las demás.

**Rainbow Dash: **¿Y qué es lo que debemos saber, Princesa Luna?

La Princesa de la Noche suspiró.

**Luna: **Mi hermana no debería ser princesa...

**Rainbow Dash: **¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso de su propia herma...

**Luna: **¡Déjame terminar, Rainbow Dash! Mi hermana no debería ser princesa porque... ella... es la heredera de Mark IV... el rey de Ecuestria.

La pegaso ahogó un grito. ¿Marcus IV? ¿Rey de Ecuestria?

**Rainbow Dash: **P-pero... eso significa que... que...

**Luna: **Así es, Rainbow Dash... mi hermana debería ser la Reina de Ecuestria.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Siento mucho el retraso, pero este capítulo me costó más por mis errores que por cualquier otra cosa, y hasta que no quedó a mi gusto no podía sacarlo, jjejeje.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y os animo a participar a aquellos que no lo hayáis hecho, y los que lo habéis hecho, espero que os estén gustando los roles y situaciones en los que se encuentran vuestros OC's, ideas, etc.**

**En la siguiente semana intentaré sacar el cuarto capítulo, pero puede que me retrase un poco.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡Nos leemos!**

**PD:**** He leído muchos fanfics, pero cada vez que intento ponerlos en favoritos o intento dejar alguna review, la página se quita automáticamente. Si alguien le ha pasado lo mismo o sabe cómo solucionar este error, por favor que me lo diga porque yo no consigo solucionarlo.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**IMPORTANTE:**** Os pido disculpas porque a partir de este capítulo escribiré de forma distinta a como he escrito hasta ahora. De ahora en adelante escribiré como veréis a continuación. Si a alguien no le gusta, le ruego me disculpe pero de esta forma me es mucho más sencillo escribir los capítulos.**

Agradecimientos a:

***Dragon Lector; **por Luminous Shadow, Amethyst, Destiny Eye y Oculus Fatalibus, además de sus respectivas historias.

***Nigthmare shadow; **por Dusk Shade y su historia. Quiero aclarar que Nightmare y Shadow son hermanos (chica y chico respectivamente), es decir, son diferentes personas. Shadow es el dueño de Dusk Shade, y el OC de Nigthmare participará pronto.

***Camp and Chef; **por Marcus E. Ligueri y su historia.

***Shade the Dark Latios; **por Dark Sound y su historia.

Gracias a los 5 por participar en este gran proyecto, espero que os guste, a vosotros y a todos aquellos que lean este fanfic. Y vuelvo a animar a aquellos que deseen participar, a incluir sus OC's, ideas para capítulos, etc. para que este fanfic sea aún más épico!

**FANFIC INTERACTIVO:**

**CAPÍTULO 4: NUEVOS ALIADOS.**

**-Ahora verás lo que es bueno, zorra.-**dijo uno de los ponys del O.F. que se había llevado a Twilight junto a otros 4 ponys y 2 grifos a un bosque algo alejado del resto de miembros de O.F. Allí, los miembros del O.F. planeaban pasar un buen rato con la Princesa de la Amistad, la cual estaba asustada. El pony era un unicornio de pelaje marrón oscuro y su crin era verde con mechas blancas. Llevaba dos cimatarras atadas a ambos lados de su lomo.

**-¿C-cómo... cómo podéis hacer algo así?**

Preguntó la alicornio al ver cómo el pony que la había insultado la miraba de arriba a abajo. Sin embargo, todos los miembros del O.F. echaron a reír con la pregunta de Twilight.

**-¿Que cómo podemos? ¡Muy fácil, Princesa! ¡Porque podemos!-**dijo riendo el mismo pony. Los grifos se acercaron y sujetaron a Twilight, la cual intentaba escapar, pero le fue imposible, ya que los grifos tenían más fuerza que ella. La abrieron de patas y el pony se acercó a ella, con la clara intención de introducir su pene dentro de ella. Antes de eso, se acercó al oído de la alicornio.

**-Prepárate, Princesucha, porque te voy a hacer pasar el mejor rato de tu vida.-**se retiró y estuvo a punto de penetrarla si no hubiese sido porque uno de los ponys que estaban al lado comenzó a gritar de dolor.

**-Pero... ¿qué cojones...-**dijo sorprendido uno de los grifos que sujetaban a Twilight. En el estómago del pony que había gritado, no había absolutamente nada, tan sólo un gran hoyo que permitía ver a través de él. El pony cayó al suelo, muerto.

_**"¿Quién coño podría hacer algo así?"-**_pensó preocupado el pony que quería violar a Twilight, que parecía claramente ser el líder de ese grupo.

**-No debísteis atreveros a tocar a la Princesa de la Amistad.-**dijo una voz profunda y oscura de entre los árboles que los rodeaban. Los miembros de O.F. comenzaron a mirar a todos lados, sin saber dónde se encontraba exactamente esa voz, mientras que la alicornio rezaba porque el dueño de la voz la sacase de allí.

**-¡Muestrate de una jodida vez!-**exclamó otro de los miembros del O.F:, pero la voz sombría comenzó a reír.

**-¿Queréis verme? Está bien... pero seré lo último que vean vuestros ojos.-**de pronto, Lava Storm apareció de entre los árboles, con su mano izquierda manchada en sangre. Todos supusieron que era la sangre del pony que había muerto hacía escasos segundos.

**-¡Es Lava Storm!**

**-¡Corred!**

Estos y otros muchos gritos comenzaron a surgir entre los miembros del O.F., que intentaban huir de Lava Storm, el cual se reía por dentro de la situación.

_**"¿Y estos son los enemigos tan peligrosos que amenazan el mundo entero? Si tan siquiera supieran que yo no soy ni la mitad de poderoso que Luminous y Amethyst"**_

**-¡Ya basta! ¡Es sólo un estúpido humano! ¡Atacadle!**

**-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No me pagan para esto!-**gritó otro pony, y de inmediato, tan sólo quedaron el líder de ese grupo enemigo y los 2 grifos.

**-Malditos cobardes...-**susurró el unicornio con ira, mirando por donde se habían ido más de la mitad de su equipo.

**-Creo que no estáis tan unidos como yo pensaba.-**dijo Lava Storm. Incluso con el casco tapándole la cara, se podía notar que Lava Storm sonreía. De pronto, los grifos se colocaron a ambos lados de Lava Storm. Uno de ellos llevaba consigo una lanza, y el otro tenía sus garras delanteras reforzadas con hierro, o algún metal parecido, Lava Storm no era capaz de distinguir un metal de otro. Por su parte, el unicornio tenía sus dos cimatarras, que desenvainó en dirección al humano.

**-Vas a pagar por arruinar mi momento de diversión, humano.-**dijo con una sonrisa el unicornio, más su sonrisa se borró cuando un río de lava comenzó a formarse, rodeando por completo a todos los presentes, y destruyendo los árboles que se estaban en medio de su camino.

**-A ver si es verdad... porque nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que uno de los dos muera.-**dijo Lava Storm, sacando su espada y apuntando con ella al unicornio.-**¡Preparáos para enfrentar la ira de Lava Storm!**

_**"¿Lava Storm? ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?"-**_pensó la alicornio violeta, mirando cómo su salvador se enfrentaba a los miembros del Oculus Fatalibus.

**EN LA ACADEMIA WONDERBOLT, CON LUNA Y RAINBOW DASH...**

La pegaso tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Aún no se acababa de creer lo que la Princesa de la Noche le había dicho.

**-P-pero... eso significa que... que...**

**-Así es, Rainbow Dash... mi hermana es la hija de Mark IV... el último y más poderoso Rey de Ecuestria, lo que convierte a mi hermana... en la heredera al trono de Mark IV.**

La pegaso ahogó un grito. Twilight le había explicado que Ecuestria tuvo un rey hará ya varios años antes del destierro de Luna. Mark IV era el único alicornio macho que quedaba con vida en Ecuestria, y el pony más poderoso de toda Ecuestria. No sólo era capaz de usar su magia através de su cuerno, si no que podía fluir su magia por todo su cuerpo. No se sabía mucho más del Rey Mark IV.

**-El Rey era el único alicornio macho con vida en Ecuestria, y el único Rey que habíamos tenido jamás. Mark IV se casó con **_**'Lilaria',**_** y nos tuvo a nosotras. Poco después, cayó enfermo y, antes de morir, cedió el trono a mi hermana Celestia, y nos concedió a las dos el poder de mover el Sol y la Luna, para que yo también fuese considerada en Ecuestria. Nuestra madre desapareció poco después de que el Rey muriese.**

La pegaso se sujetó la cabeza con un ligero dolor de cabeza, pues era mucha información que asimilar. A su vez, la Princesa Luna derramó una lágrima por su ojo izquierdo, que no tardó en quitársela con el casco.

**-Mi hermana rechazó el trono y, como yo no tenía la edad suficiente aún para gobernar Ecuestria, el trono quedó pendiente de que alguna de las dos lo reclamase en el futuro. Ambas quedamos como Princesas de Ecuestria, y mi hermana gobernó Ecuestria sola hasta que adquirí la edad como para compartir el peso de Ecuestria con mi hermana. Luego me transformé en Nightmare Moon y... bueno, ya sabes el resto.**

**-Increíble... quién hubiera imaginado que la Princesa Celestia, era en realidad la heredera al trono de Ecuestria. ¡Espera! ¡¿Y por qué nadie dijo nada sobre el trono?!**

**-Muchos han olvidado que Ecuestria tuvo alguna vez Rey. Imagino que Twilight lo sabría por mi hermana, aunque dudo que le contase toda la verdad.**

**-¿Y por qué quieres que lo sepamos ahora?**

Luna suspiró profundamente.-**Ecuestria se haya en peligro, Rainbow Dash, y necesito que tus amigas y tú, me ayudéis a convencer a mi hermana a aceptar el trono de Ecuestria para convertirse en Reina, y pueda prosperar la paz. Pero antes, debemos decírselo a tus amigas.**

**-Yo... acabo de convertirme en una Wonderbolt y...**

**-Descuida, Rainbow.-**Luna puso su casco en el hombro de la pegaso.-**Yo me ocuparé de que mantengas tu puesto. Mientras, ve a Ponyville e informa a tus amigas de lo que te he dicho. Luego pídele a Twilight que contacte conmigo. Necesito que nos reunamos todas con Celestia.**

Rainbow asintió.-**Iré lo más rápido que pueda.**

La alicornio asintió con una sonrisa mientras observaba cómo la pegaso salía a toda velocidad hacia Ponyville.-**Confío en tí, Rainbow Dash.**

**EN LA COLINA CERCA DE PONYVILLE...**

Los miembros del Oculus Fatalibus que esperaban la llegada de Luminous Shadow eran:

-1 grifo, el cual resultaba ser el líder.

-3 unicornios.

-7 pegasos.

-Y 1 joven dragón verde, un poco más alto que Celestia y el doble de fornido que ella.

Todos ellos mantenían presas a la cebra: Zecora, y a la pequeña Kirin: Amethyst. Ambas estaban atadas y amordazadas, y miraban con temor al grupo del Oculus Fatalibus.

**-Ese maldito Luminous Shadow se está retrasando.-**comentó uno de los pegasos.

**-A lo mejor no quiere tanto a la pequeña como pensamos.-**sugirió otro pegaso. El grifo comenzó a cabrearse.

**-¡Sí! ¡Seguro que le hemos quitado un peso de encima y de todo!-**rió el dragón.

**-¡SILENCIOOO!-**gritó el líder, completamente harto de sus compañeros.-**Por si lo habéis olvidado, estamos al otro lado del pueblo, mientras que él estaba en el castillo de esa zorra de Sparkle. El camino es más largo de lo que parece.**

**-Ya jefe, pero...-**intentó replicar el primer pegaso que había hablado antes, pero el grifo lo agarró del cuello y amenazó sus partes bajas con la otra garra.

**-Más vale que te calles, o jamás volverás a divertirte... ¿ha quedado claro?**

El pegaso sólo atinó a asentir rápidamente con la cabeza. El grifo lo tiró al suelo y volvió a mirar en dirección al pueblo, donde se podía ver a Luminous Shadow corriendo hacia allí.

_**"Perfecto. Ahora sólo nos queda derrotar a ese maldito de Luminous Shadow y llevárselo a Destiny Eye... el amo estará complacido."-**_pensó el grifo esperando pacientemente la llegada de Luminous.

El pony terrestre, por su parte, tenía el miedo en su rostro cuando pudo ver la colina llena de miembros del Oculus Fatalibus. Sabía que no le iba a ser fácil vencerlos a todos, más aún si tenían como rehén a Amethyst, a la Princesa de la Amistad y a Zecora, la cual Luminous no conocía. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a todo por liberar a su hija, aunque tuviese que dar su vida en el proceso.

**EN ESE MOMENTO, CON DUSK SHADE Y APPLEJACK...**

Ambos ponys seguían buscando a Amethyst, ya que no sabían lo que había ocurrido con ella, Twilight y Zecora, cuando de pronto, el unicornio sintió una gran cantidad de magia proveniente de la colina donde, sin saberlo, estaba Lava Storm enfrentándose a O.F.

**-¿Ocurre algo, Dusk?-**preguntó la pony granjera al ver a su amigo tan inquieto. El unicornio negó con la cabeza y continuó andando, con la mirada preocupada de Applejack.

_**"Sólo ha habido una persona con tanto poder mágico... tengo que averiguarlo."-**_el unicornio aprovechó que su amiga estaba distraida buscando para usar su magia y transportarse un poco más lejos, lo suficiente como para que Applejack ya no lo viese huir hacia la zona donde había sentido el poder mágico. Su amiga tardó un rato en darse cuenta y, cuando lo hizo, salió corriendo hacia el hospital, donde deberían estar Rarity, Fluttershy y el humano: Marcus.

**CON LUMINOUS...**

El pony terrestre había aflojado el ritmo a medida que avanzaba hacia la colina. Al llegar, los miembros del O.F. lo miraron con una sonrisa macabra. Luminous observó que sólo estaban Zecora y Amethyst.

_**"¿Dónde tendrán a Twilight?"-**_pensó preocupado, sobre todo al ver el escaso semen que aún salía de la entrada de Zecora.

**-Bienvenido, Luminous Shadow.-**dijo el grifo con la misma macabra sonrisa. Luego, el grifo avanzó hasta Amethyst y le cogió la cabeza para que mirase a Luminous.**-Es tierna, ¿verdad?**

**-¡No la toques, desgraciado hijo de...-**no pudo continuar porque uno de los unicornios le lanzó un rayo a Luminous, obligándolo a arrodillarse al tiempo que gritaba de dolor.

**-Oh, qué adorable que intentes salvar a tu hija..-**fingió estar emocionado el grifo.-**...¡qué predecible!-**de pronto surgió molestia en su rostro.-**¿Sabes cuánto hemos tenido que recorrer para encontrarte, Luminous? ¿Sabes... la cantidad de castigos que nos hemos llevado por tu culpa? ¿Y sabes también... la cantidad de criaturas a las que hemos tenido que enfrentarnos para encontrarte?**

Luminous se levantó, aún doliéndole el cuerpo por el impacto del rayo.-**No os habría pasado si no hubieseis venido a por mí.-**sonrió con maldad mientras O.F. se enfadaba.

**-¡Cabrón!-**uno de los pegasos le propinó una patada en el costado, mandándolo varios metros más lejos de ellos.

**-No te resistas más, Luminous Shadow... o tu hija lo pagará.-**dijo con su macabra sonrisa mientras pasaba sus garras por la cara de Amethyst, haciéndola un pequeño rasguño. El ojo de Luminous ardió en llamas por eso.

**-¡Te dije que no la tocaras!**

De pronto Luminous, con una increíble velocidad, saltó hacia el grifo y le dio varios golpes, antes de mandarlo a volar colina abajo. Aún con ira, comenzó a golpear a los miembros del O.F., los cuales apenas podían esquivar los golpes del pony terrestre. Zecora miraba asombrada aquel combate, mientras que Amethyst sólo rogaba porque su padre ganara el combate. Ella también sabía el peligro que suponían los miembros del O.F.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, CON LAVA STORM...**

El humano respiraba agitadamente. Lava Storm había conseguido vencer a los captores de Twilight, pero con dificultad, ya que el unicornio conocía una gran cantidad de hechizos anti-humanos, y los grifos eran mucho más fuertes físicamente que él. El humano suspiró y se acercó a Twilight.

**-¡N-no... no te acerques!-**suplicó, pero Lava Storm continuaba avanzando. Cuando llegó al lado de la alicornio, se arrodilló y, contra todos los pensamientos de la alicornio sobre lo que él haría, usó su espada para cortar las ataduras y la abrazó.

**-Me alegro que estés bien, Twilight. No soportaría perderte... no de nuevo.**

**-¿De nuevo...**

El humano se quitó el casco mientras que la alicornio abría los ojos al máximo por la sorpresa.

**-E-es... es imposible... ¿Mesogog?**

El humano sonrió. Su tez era blanca, sus ojos azules y su cabello negro como la noche. Tras unos segundos de reflexión, Twilight saltó y abrazó fuertemente al humano.

**-¡Mesogog! ¡Qué alegría que estés bien! Pensé que... que...**

**-Descuida... ahora estoy bien.**

Twilight lloraba de la emoción, mientras el humano no podría estar más feliz. Por fin se habían reencontrado después de tantos años.

**CON LUMINOUS...**

El pony terrestre tenía dificultades. Aunque había vencido a los pegasos con facilidad, los unicornios, el grifo y el dragón verde se lo ponían difícil, además de preocuparse que ninguno de los ataques acabase dañando a Amethyst ni a Zecora.

**-San doragon no Hokou!-**gritó el dragón verde, y de su boca surgió un torrente de ácido que Luminous a duras penas pudo esquivar. Detrás de él, el ácido destruyó por completo un árbol del bosque, del tamaño de una montaña. **(Traducción = Rugido del Dragón de Ácido).**

_**"Menos mal que eso no me tocó a mí".-**_pensó Luminous.

_**"¡Concéntrate de una maldita vez, mocoso!".-**_le gritó Shadow.

_**"Cállate, no estoy para discutir contigo ahora mismo... no me queda otra que usar mis habilidades.".-**_tras pensar esto, se quitó el parche del ojo, dejando su ojo izquierdo a la vista.

**-¡Va a usar su poder!**

**-¡Atrás!**

Gritaron dos de los unicornios, con temor de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

**-¡No! ¡No seais cobardes! ¡Él sólo es uno y nosotros somos muchos!-**sin embargo, todos seguían aterrados.

_**"¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer? ¿Y por qué todos se asustaron al ver su ojo oculto?"-**_pensó Zecora. Lo lamento, pero soy pésimo para intentar hacer sus rimas, así que en este fanfic hablará normal.

Mientras tanto, el ojo izquierdo de Luminous comenzó a generar su brillo. Cuando éste estaba brillando hasta el punto de no poder mirarlo directamente, Luminous gritó:

**-¡Aparece ante mí! ¡Shinigami!**

Una explosión de humo surgió, y cuando desapareció, delante de Luminous se hallaba un ser varón de 2 metros, vestido con una túnica naranja. Estaba calvo, y su piel parecía estar completamente quemada.

_**"Aún no puede controlar completamente a qué shinigami invocar... esto será divertido entonces."-**_pensó el grifo mirando directamente al Dios de la Muerte que había aparecido ante él y sus compañeros.

**-Maldita sea... este shinigami es fuerte, pero no podrá acabar con el dragón.-**susurró Luminous, mirando a su shinigami.

**CON LAVA STORM Y TWILIGHT...**

El humano había cogido a la alicornio en brazos y la llevaba hacia Ponyville para que descansara, pero de golpe, sintió una gran cantidad de energía en la posición de Luminous, aunque él no sabía que estaba allí.

**-¿Pasa algo, Mesogog?-**preguntó ella preocupada por la actitud de su amigo.

_**"Luminous aún no es capaz de controlar su poder... debo ir con él lo antes posible, pero no puedo dejar sóla a Twilight."-**_lo pensó por unos segundos, aún con la mirada preocupada de Twilight sobre él.-_**"Tendrá que apañárselas él sólo por el momento."-**_siguió su camino hacia Ponyville, pero esta vez con una mirada seria.

**-Mesogog...-**susurró la alicornio con preocupación. Ella había visto luchar al humano contra sus captores, pero no sabía si él sabía algo de lo que estaba pasando exactamente.

**DE VUELTA CON LUMINOUS...**

**-Así que... **_**Moyasu,**_** el Shinigami de la Incineración, ¿eh?-**preguntó divertido el grifo, mirando despreocupado a Luminous.-**Creo que estarás en una enorme desventaja. ¡Atacad!**

Los unicornios lanzaron rayos contra el shinigami, el cual ni siquiera recibió un sólo rasguño por esos ataques. Luminous sonrió con fuerza.

**-No será tanta desventaja, maldito cabrón.-**dijo Luminous con una sonrisa. Moyasu, el shinigami que había aparecido en la batalla, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se colocó delante del que parecía ser el más poderoso de los unicornios, y sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos.

**-¡Socorro!-**gritó el unicornio, pero nadie acudió, al revés, los otros 2 unicornios salieron corriendo hacia el bosque ante la furiosa mirada del grifo, pero prefirió no decir nada. También quería ver a Moyasu en acción.

El shinigami abrió la boca y, tras unos segundos, un torrente de llamas surgió de su boca, quemando al unicornio hasta hacerlo cenizas. Luego volteó hacia el dragón.

**-¡No lo hagas, Moyasu!-**sin embargo, el shinigami no lo escuchó y avanzó hacia el dragón, el cual sonreía seguro de sí mismo. El shinigami sujetó con ambas manos la cabeza del dragón y abrió la boca. Cuando estuvo listo, lanzó su aliento de fuego hacia el dragón, el cual no se inmutaba de las llamas de Moyasu. El shinigami, sorprendido, se alejó del dragón.

**-¡Ja! Qué patético shinigami si no sabe que los dragones tenemos una resistencia natural al fuego. San doragon no Hokou!-**de nuevo, el torrente de ácido salió disparado de la boca del dragón, impactando directamente en el shinigami. Moyasu no fue capaz de resistir el ataque del dragón, y desapareció en un haz de luz.

**-¡Moyasu!-**gritó Luminous, con el terror en sus ojos. A pesar de la ventaja que tenía el dragón sobre Moyasu, Luminous era incapaz de creer que un simple mortal hubiese podido derrotar a un shinigami de un sólo golpe. El dragón comenzó a reír, ya que sabía que a Luminous no le quedaban fuerzas suficientes para invocar otro shinigami sin peligrar su propia vida.

_**"¡Maldita sea! ¡A este paso, Oculus Fatalibus logrará su objetivo!"-**_dijo Shadow en la mente de Luminous **(recordemos que, aunque Luminous y Shadow son una misma persona, actúan como dos mentes distintas).**

_**"¿Y qué es lo que hacemos ahora?-**_pensó con miedo el pony terrestre.

_**"Déjamelo a mí"**_

_**"¡¿QUÉ?!"**_

_**"Tú estás cansado y debilitado, Luminous... lo mejor será que me encargue yo ahora".-**_Luminous lo pensó por unos instantes y, finalmente, viendo que no podía seguir luchando, decidió abandonar su cuerpo y dejarlo en manos de Shadow.

_**"Más te vale que no le pasa nada a Amethyst o a la cebra".-**_amenazó Luminous, pero Shadow, ahora en el cuerpo del pony, simplemente sonrió.

_**"No te preocupes... no las pasará nada".**_

Mientras esto ocurría, el grifo y el dragón miraban sorprendidos al pony terrestre. Su maestro, Destiny Eye, les había contado que Luminous Shadow era terriblemente poderoso, pero cuando Shadow tomó control del cuerpo de Luminous, de pronto todas las energías del pony regresaron, y sus heridas cicatrizaron al instante. Todos sabían que Luminous sufría de doble personalidad, pero jamás pensaron que podían luchar de forma independiente, con su propia energía cada uno.

_**"I-imposible... ¿cómo puede haber recuperado sus fuerzas con sólo dejar que su segunda personalidad tome control de su cuerpo".-**_pensó el grifo al notar la gran cantidad de energía que fluía del pony terrestre.

Lava Storm, mientras cargaba a Twilight, también había sentido el repentino aumento de energía en la colina, pero nuevamente, prefirió mantenerse callado para no preocupar a Twilight.

**CON DARK SOUND...**

Tras su derrota, el unicornio había huido hacia su cabaña del bosque. Los miembros del Oculus Fatalibus se habían marchado. Dark Sound pensó que tal vez se habrían percatado de su huida, y habían decidido ir a buscarlo a otra parte... o tal vez hubiese ocurrido alguna otra cosa, quién sabe. De todos modos, el unicornio se había preparado la tina con agua caliente y se estaba bañando, intentando relajarse.

_**"Esa criatura es muy fuerte. Sin embargo, no tiene mucho poder mágico, pero aun así... ¿cómo pudo darme tanta pelea? Si no hubiese sido por esos malditos ponys que se interpusieron en mi camino... debo eliminarlos... a todos. Tal vez acepte la propuesta de esos malnacidos, con tal de obtener mi venganza."**_

**CON TWILIGHT Y LAVA STORM...**

El humano seguía cargando a la alicornio hacia el hospital de Ponyville, rezando porque Luminous Shadow y Amethyst pudiesen aguantar hasta su llegada, más estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no oyó llegar a Dao. El alicornio anaranjado se posicionó frente a él y Twilight gritó de la sorpresa.

**-¡Un alicornio macho!**

**-¿Eh?-**de pronto, Lava Storm se percató de la presencia de su aprendiz.-**Ah, Dao... llegas justo a tiempo.**

**-Maestro, con todos los respetos... ¿qué hace cargando a la Princesa de la Amistad?**

**-Una larga historia. ¿Aún te quedan fuerzas para luchar?**

**-¡Por supuesto, maestro! Traer a ese humano a Ecuestria no fue nada para mí.**

**-Bien. Necesito que vayas a la colina que hay en aquella dirección.-**señaló con la cabeza.-**Y ayudes a Luminous y Amethyst a luchar contra Oculus Fatalibus.**

**-¿No prefiere que yo lleve a la Princesa y usted los ayude?**

El humano negó con la cabeza.-**No. Yo llevaré a Twilight al hospital, además... te vendrá bien este entrenamiento.**

**-¿Entrenamiento?-**preguntó Twilight mirando al humano por primera vez desde que llegó Dao.

**-¡Exacto, Princesa! ¡Yo soy el alicornio más fuerte de Ecuestria! ¡Esto no será nada para mí!**

Lava Storm asintió, para luego agregar-**Acaba con ellos, pero no te confíes demasiado, Dao. Recuerda quiénes son ellos después de todo.**

**-¡Entendido!-**Dao se marchó volando. Lava Storm siguió su camino hacia el hospital, con la confundida mirada de la alicornio violeta.

_**"Han pasado muchos años, Mesogog... ¿qué es lo que me estás ocultando?"**_

**DE VUELTA CON LUMINOUS SHADOW...**

**-San doragon no Hokou!-**gritó el dragón, lanzando su torrente de ácido contra Shadow, el cual tenía el control del cuerpo de Luminous, que se hallaba descansando en lo más profundo de su mente. El pony terrestre se quedó mirando unos segundos al pobre árbol contra el que había chocado el ataque del dragón.

_**"Por esa razón Moyasu no pudo hacer nada... el ácido de este dragón son en realidad llamas ácidas. Por eso es resistente al fuego."**_

**-¡No te distraigas!-**gritó una voz por encima de Shadow.

**-¿Eh?-**Shadow miró para arriba, justo para ver cómo el grifo se acercaba a toda velocidad contra él.

**-Mizu Kurö!-**(¡Garra de agua!)

En las garras del grifo surgió un torrente de agua y golpeó a Luminous, estampándolo contra un montón de rocas.

**-Maldito...-**susurró el pony, para después saltar hacia su oponente.

**-¡Mizu...-**intentó decir el grifo, pero Shadow fue más rápido y cogió al grifo de las garras y, con sus patas traseras, golpeó al grifo y lo mandó a volar contra varios árboles, que terminaron destruidos (como casi toda la colina, xD).

**-San doragon no Hokou!-**gritó el dragón, volviendo a lanzar su ataque contra Shadow, el cual sonrió con seguridad.

-**Shibö no ude Kamisama!-**(¡Brazo del Shinigami!) De pronto, el casco derecho de Shadow se transformó en un brazo (con mano incluída, xD) esquelético humano. Shadow usó su nuevo brazo para golpear el torrente de llamas ácidas del dragón y lo desvió contra el grifo, que saltó ágilmente para esquivar el ataque de su compañero.

**-¡¿Qué... cómo...**

Shadow rió.-**No te volverá a funcionar, dragón.-**dijo mientras su brazo volvía a la normalidad.

**-Eso ya lo veremos.-**susurró el dragón.-**San doragon no Hokou!-**esta vez, Shadow esquivó el ataque, que estuvo por segunda vez, a punto de impactar contra su compañero.

**-¡Ten más cuidado! Mizu...-**el grifo comenzó a cargar su ataque, mientras Shadow hacía lo propio.

**-Shibö no ude...**

Ambos saltaron para enfrentarse al otro.

**-Kurö! \ Kamisama!-**el grifo invocó su ataque mientras el casco derecho de Shadow regresaba al estado de 'brazo shinigami', con el cual golpeó al grifo en el rostro, pero la garra izquierda del grifo impactó en el costado de Shadow. Ambos salieron volando en direcciones opuestas.

_**"¡Maldición! Estos tipos son fuertes de verdad."-**_pensó Shadow mientras un hilo de sangre corría por su costado por el ataque del grifo. Se levantó y encaró directamente al dragón, que se acercaba a su objetivo. El grifo, por su parte, había quedado inconsciente.

**-Eres un buen guerrero, Luminous Shadow... pero es hora de acabar con esto. Doragonkurö san o utsu!-**(¡Golpe de garra del dragón de ácido!) La garra derecha del dragón se envolvió en un torrente de llamas ácidas y golpeó a Shadow.

**-¡AAAAAHHHH!-**gritó de dolor, antes de estamparse contra un árbol, derribándolo en el proceso. Shadow se levantó con dificultad y caminó un par de pasos hacia el dragón.

**-No puedo... perder... contra tí.-**dijo con dificultad. El dragón sonrió con fuerza.

**-Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie, muchacho... deja de resistirte y ven con nosotros de una maldita vez.**

Shadow sonrió. Sabía que Oculus Fatalibus lo quería vivo, y jamás golpearían lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo. Sin embargo, Amethyst y la cebra seguían atadas y amordazadas, y desde el primer momento, Luminous y Shadow se dieron cuenta que la cebra había sido violada por sus enemigos, y si la Princesa Sparkle tampoco estaba allí, significaba que algunos miembros del Oculus Fatalibus podrían estar violándola en ese preciso instante (Luminous y Shadow todavía no saben que Twilight fue rescatada por Lava Storm).

**-No perderé... contra al-alguien... como tú.-**Shadow saltó hacia el dragón.-**Shibö no ude Kamisama!-**con sus últimas fuerzas, transformó de nuevo su casco en el brazo de un shinigami y golpeó al dragón, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás. Shadow cayó al suelo sin fuerzas, mirando cómo el dragón se ponía en pie como si nada hubiera pasado.

**-Tú lo has querido, Luminous Shadow. San doragon no...**

**-¡Detente!**

El dragón miró sorprendido al dueño de la voz, que no era ni más ni menos que Dao, el último alicornio macho con vida en Ecuestria, y aprendiz de Lava Storm.

**-¿Y quién eres tú si puede saberse?-**preguntó el grifo, recién despertado por el grito del alicornio.

**-Vuestra peor pesadilla.-**susurró Dao, usando su magia para teletransportarse detrás del grifo. Cuando éste se quiso dar cuenta, Dao golpeó al grifo en el pecho con tal fuerza, que el corazón del grifo se rompiera en varios pedazos, matando al instante a su enemigo. El dragón se sorprendió de la velocidad y de la fuerza del pony, pero tan sólo sonrió.

**-Un oponente fuerte... veamos qué es lo que tienes, joven insecto.**

**-¿Insecto? ¡Haré que te tragues tus palabras!-**exclamó el alicornio. De pronto, todo el cuerpo de Dao se vio envuelto en llamas negras.

_**"Siento un gran poder dentro de él. Creo que esto será divertido."-**_pensó el dragón sonriendo nuevamente. Dao saltó, dejando un gran hoyo en el suelo, para enfrentar al dragón.

**-¡Ja! Doragonkurö san o utsu!-**nuevamente la garra derecha del dragón se vio envuelta en llamas ácidas e intentó golpear al alicornio, el cual usó su magia para teletransportarse detrás del dragón antes de que el ataque de éste lo golpeara.

**-Kuro kasai o kögeki!-**(¡Golpe de fuego negro!) Con sus llamas negras, el alicornio golpeó con sus 4 cascos al dragón, mandándolo a volar contra un montículo de rocas. El dragón se levantó como si nada hubiese pasado nuevamente.

**-¿Fuego negro? Jamás había oído hablar de algo así, pero sigue siendo fuego al fin y al cabo... y los dragones tenemos resistencia natural al fuego.**

**-¡Maldición!-**susurró enfadado el alicornio. Él creyó que su fuego era distinto a todos los demás, y que el dragón no sería resistente al fuego negro como lo era al fuego normal. De pronto, Dao vio cómo Luminous, habiendo recuperado el control de su cuerpo, intentaba levantarse.**-Será mejor que cojas a las dos y te las lleves lejos de aquí.-**mencionó. El pony asintió y corrió para liberar a Amethyst y a Zecora, la cebra, la cuál Luminous aún no conocía.

_**"No puedo creer que hayamos sido derrotados por unos pocos miembros de Oculus Fatalibus".-**_dijo Shadow en la cabeza de Luminous.

_**"¿Unos pocos? Eran demasiado para nosotros. Lo mejor será que se las apañe ese alicornio con el dragón".**_

_**"A todo esto... ¿no era que los alicornios macho se habían extinguido?"**_

_**"Eso creí... pero tal parece que no es así."-**_la charla entre Luminous y Shadow acabó en cuanto Luminous alcanzó a Amethyst, la cual intentaba hablar al ver a su padre allí. Luminous le quitó la mordaza a Amethyst para que pudiese hablar.

**-¡Papá! ¡Sabía que vendrías a por mí!**

**-Siempre.-**dijo con una sonrisa mientras desataba a su hija. Después, liberó a Zecora y, con ambas en su lomo, salió corriendo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lejos de la colina, hacia Ponyville.

**-Da igual cuánto corran, os encontraremos.-**dijo el dragón viendo cómo se marchaban. Luego volvió su vista a Dao, el cual había dejado de estar envuelto en llamas negras.

**-Puede que los dragones seáis resistentes al fuego, pero mi poder es superior al tuyo, dragón. No podrás vencerme.**

**-Eso es lo que tú te crees.-**de pronto, la tiara del dragón brilló intensamente, y el dragón comenzó a gritar de dolor, mientras Dao se veía obligado a retirar su vista por la luz. Cuando pudo ver al dragón, éste había crecido hasta el tamaño de un dragón adulto, y sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos. El dragón rugió con fuerza, obligando a Dao a taparse los oídos.

**-Lava Storm ya me advirtió de esto, pero... no me esperaba que lo hiciese tan pronto.-**susurró mientras encaraba al dragón. Dao invocó sus llamas y se lanzó directo hacia el dragón, el cual no necesitó hablar para invocar su torrente de llamas ácidas y golpear directamente a Dao, mandándolo contra un árbol.

_**"Es fuerte el cabrón".-**_pensó con una sonrisa, sabiendo que tendría diversión por un rato.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL CASTILLO DE DESTINY EYE...**

El conocido como Destiny Eye, líder y maestro del Oculus Fatalibus, observaba a sus súbditos desde las sombras, que impedían verlo excepto sus ojos de rojo escarlata. Frente a él se encontraban Hirem y sus compañeros, arrodillados ante él. Algunos Perros Diamante se encontraban alrededor de ellos, todos con la misma tiara de Oculus Fatalibus.

**-Maestro Destiny Eye... hemos vuelto de los ríos de lava.**

**-¿Traéis a Lava Storm con vosotros?-**preguntó con voz sombría Destiny Eye.

**-Lo lamento, maestro, pero no hemos podido. Se nos escapó en el último momento y no hemos podido encontrarlo de nuevo.**

Los ojos de Destiny Eye brillaron con fuerza, y Hirem y sus compañeros sufrieron diversas descargas eléctricas de gran potencia que los dejaron muy debilitados.

**-¡Pandilla de inútiles! ¡Sólo os pedí traerme a Lava Storm ante mí... y no habéis conseguido ni siquiera eso!-**sus ojos volvieron a brillar y la mayor parte de los compañeros de Hirem quedaron inconscientes. Un pegaso murió por aquello. Hirem, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se arrodilló nuevamente, ya que la descarga lo obligó a tumbarse y dirigió su mirada a Destiny Eye.

**-¡Lo lamento, maestro! ¡No volverá a suceder!-**gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Los ojos de Destiny Eye dejaron de brillar y las descargas eléctricas pararon.

**-¿Lo lamentas? ¿No volverá a suceder? Esas palabras sólo las dirían los débiles... tal vez una noche en los calabozos te ayude a recapacitar sobre tus errores.-**Hirem abrió los ojos con fuerza, y dos Perros Diamante se lo llevaron de aquella sala mientras gritaba:

**-¡No! ¡Por favor, maestro! ¡Nooooo!**

**-¿Qué hacemos con los demás, maestro?-**preguntó otro Perro Diamante.

Destiny Eye se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, antes de responder.-**Matadlos a todos. Que sirva como ejemplo a los demás para que no se atrevan a fallarme nuevamente.**

**-¡Sí, maestro!-**el resto de Perros Diamante se marcharon con los compañeros de Hirem en dirección distinta a donde se llevaban a Hirem. Un gigantesco dragón negro entró en la sala y se acercó lentamente a Destiny Eye. Una armadura de hierro negro cubría todo su cuerpo, incluyendo la cabeza, pero dejando ver sus ojos, completamente blancos.

**-Maestro. Hay un problema en Ponyville.-**la voz del dragón era profunda.

**-¿Un problema? ¿Qué problema podrían dar esos ponys sin importancia, Sherk?**

**-Los ponys de Ponyville no son el problema, maestro. Luminous Shadow era más poderoso de lo que creíamos, pero en el último momento llegó un alicornio macho que salvó a Luminous Shadow. Ahora mismo, tan sólo queda un dragón para capturar al pony y a la Kirin.**

**-Mmmmm... ¿un alicornio macho? Creí que se habían extinguido.-**Destiny Eye volvió a permancer en silencio por unos segundos.-**Lava Storm es nuestra prioridad. Deja que ese dragón se encargue de ellos, y si no lo consigue, lo volveremos a intentar más adelante.**

**-Como ordene, maestro.-**el dragón negro llamado Sherk se retiró de la sala, dejando nuevamente solo a Destiny Eye, el cual simplemente cerró los ojos, dejando a oscuras la habitación.

**DE VUELTA A LA COLINA...**

**-Puede que te hayas vuelto más grande y más fuerte, pero no más inteligente. Jözan!-**(¡Multiplicación!) El alicornio desapareció y, en menos de 2 segundos, aparecieron varios Dao alrededor del dragón. Con furia, el dragón rugió y golpeó a varios Dao con su garra derecha, usando su _'Doragonkurö san o utsu' _para destruirlos. Una vez muertos, los Dao desaparecieron en llamas negras. Los Dao restantes, salieron volando hacia el enorme dragón de ácido.

**-Kuro kasai o kögeki!-**gritaron todos a la vez, invocando sus llamas negras para golpear con sus cascos al dragón y derribándolo. Los Dao comenzaron a celebrar, pero el dragón se levantó y usó su '_San doragon no Hokou' _para destruir a todos los Dao excepto a uno, que era el verdadero, que salió volando para esquivar el ataque del dragón.

_**"No sólo se ha vuelto más grande y más fuerte, si no que también mucho más rápido".-**_Dao aterrizó en el suelo.-**Kuroi...-**su estómago se infló de llamas negras.-**...hinoiki!-**de su estómago se dirigieron las llamas negras hacia la boca, para soltar un enorme torrente de llamas negras contra el dragón, volviéndolo a derribar, aunque se levantó nuevamente con un par de rasguños sin importancia.

**-Maldito cabrón...-**susurró Dao.-_**"Será mejor que te des prisa, maestro... no aguantaré mucho más contra este tipo".-**_pensó después, viendo cómo el dragón se preparaba para atacar.

**EN EL HOSPITAL DE PONYVILLE...**

5 de las mane6 se habían reunido allí, junto a Lava Storm y Marcus. Rainbow Dash era la única que aún no había llegado. La noche estaba a punto de llegar, y todos estaban preocupados, ya que Lava Storm les había contado a todos sobre el objetivo de Oculus Fatalibus, y Applejack les explicó la desaparición de Dusk Shade, preocupando a Fluttershy en el proceso.

**-Así que, ¿el objetivo de ese tal... Oculus Fatalibus, es en realidad Luminous y Amethyst?-**preguntó Rarity.

Lava Storm asintió.-**Así es, Lady Rarity. El líder de Oculus Fatalibus, es un pony terrestre llamado Destiny Eye. Tiene un gran poder mágico, pero su poder máximo fue anulado hace por lo menos 500 años, y ahora ha regresado en busca de venganza. El poder oculto de Luminous Shadow es exactamente el mismo que tenía Destiny Eye, y quiere conseguir a Luminous Shadow para conseguir ese poder de nuevo, y dominar todo el mundo.**

**-¿Y qué tiene que ver Amethyst en todo esto?-**preguntó Marcus, que estaba lleno de vendajes al igual que Twilight.

**-Destiny Eye cree que, si bebe la sangre de una Kirin, se volverá inmortal. Y Amethyst es la última Kirin que queda con vida en el mundo.-**explicó con preocupación. De pronto, Luminous Shadow, Amethyst y Zecora llegaron al hospital.

Todos fueron a ver cómo se encontraban, aunque se sorprendieron al ver a Marcus y Lava Storm allí, ya que no los conocían.

**-Menos mal que estáis a salvo.-**dijo Fluttershy con un suspiro.

**-¿Dónde está Dao?-**preguntó Lava Storm.

**-¿Quién?-**preguntó luego Luminous, mirando con desconfianza al humano.

**-Tal vez se refiera al alicornio.-**dijo Zecora.

**-Es cierto, su nombre era Dao.-**dijo Twilight recordando su encuentro con él.

**-Se quedó enfrentando a un dragón de ácido en la colina que hay por allá.-**dijo señalando la dirección.

_**"¡Maldición! Dao usa fuego negro, pero sigue siendo fuego después de todo, y los dragones son resistentes al fuego. Será mejor que vaya a ayudarlo".-**_pensó. Luego miró a Luminous Shadow a los ojos.-**Escucha, Luminous. Mañana hablaremos más tranquilamente sobre lo que hago aquí, pero de momento tengo que ir a ayudar a Dao.**

**-Imposible. Amethyst y yo nos largamos mañana.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-**preguntó triste la Kirin al pensar que no se podría quedar en el pacífico pueblo de Ponyville, que ahora también era la capital del independiente reino de Ponyville.

**-No quiero que vuelvas a caer en manos de esos desgraciados.**

**-A todo esto, querida... ¿cómo te capturaron?-**preguntó Rarity.

**-Bueno...**

**FLASHBACK...**

**AMETHYST'S POV.**

Salí a buscar amigos con los que jugar, pero como no encontraba a nadie que quisiera jugar conmigo, me marché al Bosque Everfree, donde había oído que vivía una cebra llamada Zecora. Fue allí y encontré la cabaña, pero Oculus Fatalibus ya había capturado a Zecora, y también me capturaron a mí en ese instante.

**FIN AMETHYST'S POV.**

**FIN FLASHBACK...**

**-Y así fue como me capturaron.-**terminó la pequeña Kirin. Zecora se acercó para susurrar al oído a Luminous.

**-No te preocupes, la pequeña no vio nada.-**Luminous asintió con una sonrisa, aliviado. Con esas palabras, Luminous comprendió que Amethyst no había visto cómo violaban a Zecora.

**-Ya hablaremos mañana, ahora tengo que irme.**

**-¡Espera, Mesogog!-**pidió Twilight. El humano volteó y se arrodilló. Twilight entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla.-**V-vuelve pronto... por favor.**

Lava Storm sonrió.-**Descuida, lo haré.-**el humano se dirigió a la salida, pero luego volteó a ver a Fluttershy.-**No te preocupes, Lady Fluttershy. Buscaré también a Dusk Shade.-**la pegaso amarilla sonrió y, finalmente, Lava Storm salió de allí para dirigirse hacia la colina para ayudar a su aprendiz.

_**"No tardaré en llegar... ¡aguanta, Dao!"-**_pensó preocupado por no llegar a tiempo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Fiuffff, el capítulo más largo del fanfic hasta la fecha, aunque estoy contento con el resultado. Espero que a todos os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo del fanfic donde hemos podido comprobar intensas batallas y lo cruel que es Destiny Eye. Por el momento Oculus Fatalibus es el único enemigo del fanfic, pero irán apareciendo más a lo largo del fanfic.

Si habéis mandado OC's, ideas, historias, etc., pero aún no han aparecido, no os preocupéis, aparecerán a lo largo de este fanfic a su debido tiempo, y si aún no habéis participado, sigo animándoos a participar ya que todo lo que me mandéis aparecerá tarde o temprano en el fanfic, y si no puede aparecer por alguna razón, ya lo hablaré con vosotros para adaptar vuestras ideas al fanfic para que puedan aparecer.

Un abrazo! ¡Y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. Capítulo 5

Agradecimientos a:

***Dragon Lector; **por Luminous Shadow, Amethyst, Destiny Eye y Oculus Fatalibus, además de sus respectivas historias.

***Nigthmare shadow; **por Dusk Shade y Black Lotus, y sus respectivas historias. Quiero aclarar que Nightmare y Shadow son hermanos (chica y chico respectivamente), es decir, son diferentes personas. Shadow es el dueño de Dusk Shade, Nightmare es la dueña de Black Lotus.

***Camp and Chef; **por Marcus E. Ligueri y su historia.

***Shade the Dark Latios; **por Dark Sound y su historia.

Gracias a los 5 por participar en este gran proyecto, espero que os guste, a vosotros y a todos aquellos que lean este fanfic. Y vuelvo a animar a aquellos que deseen participar, a incluir sus OC's, ideas para capítulos, etc. para que este fanfic sea aún más épico!

**DISHARMONY, GODS AMONG PONYS:**

**CAPÍTULO 5: DECISIONES.**

**-Maldito.-**susurró con dificultad Dao, el alicornio aprendiz de Lava Storm. El dragón de ácido le estaba dando verdaderos problemas durante la pelea, ya que, a pesar del control de Dao sobre el _'fuego negro',_ los dragones tienen resistencia natural al fuego, incluyendo el fuego del alicornio. Por otra parte, el dragón de ácido había usado la tiara de Oculus Fatalibus para volverse más grande, más fuerte y más rápido que antes, lo que dificultaba mucho más la batalla.

Desde hacía ya varios minutos, Dao había comenzado a perder energía intentando golpear al dragón y, cuando conseguía derribarlo, el dragón se levantaba como si nada hubiese pasado, lo que también provocaba la ira del alicornio.

_**"A pesar de todos los años que llevo como aprendiz de Lava Storm, soy incapaz de derrotarlo yo sólo. Espero que Lava Storm se de prisa y venga a ayudarme".-**_pensó Dao.**-Kuroi...-**el dragón dio un paso hacia Dao, mientras el alicornio terminaba de cargar su ataque.-**hinoiki!-**un torrente de llamas negras surgió de la boca de Dao, impactando contra el dragón que ni siquiera se inmutó.**-¡Maldición!**

**-San doragon no hokou!-**gritó el dragón, lanzando su aliento de llamas ácidas contra Dao, el cual las esquivó ágilmente.

_**"He perdido la mayor parte de mi energía mágica, pero por lo menos, mi energía física sigue estando presente".-**_pensó el alicornio, aunque su alegría no duró mucho porque el dragón de ácido usó su cola para golpearlo, mandándolo a volar contra varias rocas. Toda la colina estaba destruida, y la mayor parte de árboles provenientes del Bosque Everfree habían sido destruidos.

**-Doragonkurö... san o utsu!-**el dragón golpeó con su garra envuelta en llamas ácidas al alicornio, dejándolo con heridas abiertas por todo el cuerpo. Grandes cantidades de sangre salían de sus heridas y acababan en el suelo, manchando la tierra con la sangre roja del alicornio.

_**"Maldito dragón".-**_pensó el alicornio mientras se levantaba con dificultad.-**Jozän!-**Dao desapareció y, tras unos segundos, aparecieron varios Dao al mismo tiempo, rodeando al dragón de ácido.

**-Ese truco no te funcionará de nuevo.-**la voz del dragón se había vuelto mucho más sombría y profunda que antes. Con gran rapidez, el dragón golpeó con su cola a todos los Dao al mismo tiempo, haciendo desaparecer a todos excepto al verdadero Dao, quien acabó derrotado entre unos árboles.**-Es hora de desaparecer, alimaña... San doragon no hokou!-**el dragón volvió a lanzar sus llamas ácidas contra el alicornio, pero antes de impactar directamente contra él, un escudo hecho de lava detuvo el ataque.

**-M...maestro.-**dijo con dificultad Dao, para luego caer inconsciente.

**-Lo has hecho bien, Dao... pero de esto me encargo yo.-**Lava Storm miró enfadado al dragón, pero en el fondo se sentía orgulloso de su aprendiz, el cual había dado una buena pelea al dragón de ácido a pesar de su desventaja.

**-El poderoso Lava Storm... ya estoy deseando enfrentarme a tí, y ver si eres tan poderoso como Destiny Eye nos dijo.**

**-Pagarás por todo el daño que has hecho a mi aprendiz, dragón.-**Lava Storm hizo aparecer en sus manos su espada _(era una espada plateada con el mango negro, el cual tenía el símbolo de un dragón negro).-_**Honö no honönoken!-**(¡Espada de fuego llameante!) De pronto, la espada de Lava Storm se enfundió en lava y el humano saltó para atacar al dragón.

**-¿Acaso lo has olvidado, Lava Storm? ¡Los dragones somos resistentes al fuego!-**Lava Storm golpeó al dragón en la cabeza con su espada, derribando al dragón, que cayó gritando de dolor.-**¡Aaaaaa!**

Lava Storm cayó al suelo de nuevo.-**Eres resistente al fuego, pero la lava es muy diferente, sobre todo la que yo puedo controlar. La lava y yo somos uno, dragón... tu resistencia no vale nada contra mí.-**Lava Storm clavó su espada en el suelo y alzó ambas manos hacia los lados.-**Yögan no supankingu!-**se escuchó un fuerte temblor, y varios torrentes de lava salieron de la tierra haciendo grandes hoyos en la tierra, para golpear al dragón de ácido, que volvió a rugir de dolor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Tras abrir los ojos de nuevo después del ataque, que lo dejó bastante debilitado en comparación con Dao, pudo ver que el ataque de Lava Storm había dejado varios ríos de lava en toda la colina.

El dragón, seguro de sí mismo, sonrió con maldad.-**¿Es que quieres quemar Ponyville?**

**-Yo controlo la lava, dragón... Ponyville no sufrirá ningún daño.**

**-Eso ya lo veremos. Acabaré contigo... y luego destruiré este maldito reino de una vez por todas.**

**-¡No si podemos evitarlo!-**exclamó una voz femenina detrás del dragón y, al voltear, vieron a Twilight mirando furiosa al dragón, y preocupada al humano.

**-¡Twilight! ¡Debes irte de aquí! ¡No es seguro para tí!-**gritó el humano.

**-Lo haré, pero antes...-**el cuerno de la alicornio comenzó a brillar con fuerza.**-Dakegi no un!-**(¡Golpe de suerte!) El humano comenzó a sentir cómo sus esperanzas aumentaban, y se comenzó a sentir más seguro de sí mismo. Dao estaba sufriendo el mismo efecto, pero seguía inconsciente.-**Buena suerte.-**dijo Twilight al terminar su hechizo, para luego salir corriendo hacia el hospital nuevamente, mientras recordaba cómo había llegado hasta esa situación.

**FLASHBACK...**

Las mane6, Marcus y Luminous Shadow se encontraban frente a Amethyst, que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-¿Crees que podrás hacerlo, Amethyst?-**preguntó Luminous, no muy seguro.

**-¡Por supuesto! Además... es culpa mía haber llegado a esto, así que es lo menos que puedo hacer.-**dijo terminando con tristeza. Applejack sonrió y se puso a su lado.

**-¡No te preocupes, dulzura! Esto no es culpa tuya, si no de esos malnacidos.**

**-Como sea, quiero ayudar.**

Luminous suspiró.-**Hazlo entonces.-**sonrió a su hija, que se sintió más segura de sí misma.

Amethyst se concentró y alzó el casco frente a Applejack.-**No temas.-**susurró a la pony vaquera viendo cómo se retiraba**.-Inochi no honö.-**(Llama de la Vida) Una pequeña llama dorada surgió en el casco de la pequeña Kirin y la lanzó contra Applejack, envolviendo a la pony terrestre en un fuego dorado que empezó a sanarla. Tras unos minutos, la pony ya estaba completamente recuperada, aunque sus fuerzas aún se encontraban algo debilitadas.

**-¿Qué... ¿qué acaba de pasar?-**preguntó Applejack, confundida.

**-Amethyst es una Kirin. Sabe utilizar esa magia por naturaleza.-**explicó Luminous. Seguidamente, explicó que tanto ella como él poseían diversos poderes, con los cuales habían podido rechazar a muchos miembros del Oculus Fatalibus, y también les había permitido sobrevivir durante sus viajes a los muchos peligros que se habían encontrado durante los mismos. Amethyst curó a todos, aunque las heridas de Luminous Shadow eran profundas y no pudo curarlas completamente antes de quedar agotada y caer dormida en los brazos de su padre.

Luminous se acercó entonces a Twilight.-**Escuche, Princesa...-**la alicornio lo miró.-**... no sé por qué, pero sé que puedo fiarme de ese humano. Sin embargo, el dragón al que se enfrentan es muy poderoso, y no creo que él y ese alicornio puedan vencerlo fácilmente. No me quedan fuerzas y quiero estar junto a Amethyst, así que te enseñaré un hechizo para ayudarlo.**

De esa forma, Luminous le enseñó el _'Dakegi no un' _a Twilight, de forma que pudiese ayudar a Lava Storm.

**FIN FLASHBACK...**

**-Esa Princesucha es idiota... arriesgar su vida sólo para dar un pequeño golpe de suerte.-**rió el dragón, pero Lava Storm rió con más fuerza que antes.

**-Ahora puedo derrotarte.-**Lava Storm recogió su espada y la alzó en el aire.-**Borukano yögan no!-**(¡Volcán de lava!) Un gigantesco volcán surgió de las profundidades de la tierra detrás de Lava Storm, que comenzó a expulsar lava en todas direcciones. Mientras el dragón de ácido se distraía con el volcán, Lava Storm dio un salto para alcanzar a Dao, y sacó a su aprendiz de la colina, poniéndolo a salvo de la lava. Hecho esto, se dirigió nuevamente a la colina, viendo cómo la lava atacaba al dragón sin piedad.

**-San doragon no... hokou!-**el aliento del dragón de ácido enfrentó a un torrente de lava que había salido del volcán en su dirección, interceptando el ataque y frenándolo en el último momento. Lava Storm encaró entonces al gigantesco dragón.

**-Es hora de acabar con esto, dragón...-**apuntó con su espada al dragón.-**...ahora, sufrirás mi ira. Honö no honönoken!.-**su espada volvió a envolverse en lava y Lava Storm atacó con fuerza al dragón, más concretamente a la tiara, destruyéndola de un sólo golpe. El dragón acabó derribado y volvió a su tamaño original. Lava Storm hizo desaparecer su espada y también los ríos y el volcán de lava.

**-Maldito.-**dijo con ira el dragón.-**San doragon... ¡aaaaaaa!-**el dragón sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza y, tras unos segundos, cayó al suelo, muerto.

**-Llevas muchos años sirviendo a Oculus Fatalibus, dragón. Tantos años con esa tiara, han ligado tu vida a ella.-**sentenció el humano, regresando con Dao, y con él a cuestas, se dirigió al hospital de Ponyville para que trataran a su aprendiz.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, EN EL CASTILLO DE TWILIGHT...**

Las mane6, Marcus, Luminous Shadow, Amethyst, Lava Storm, Dao y Dusk Shade, se encontraban todos reunidos en la Sala del Trono del castillo. Tras su regreso, Rainbow Dash explicó a los demás su conversación con la Princesa Luna, y Twilight le aseguró que se comunicaría con ella pronto. A su vez, le contaron lo ocurrido el día anterior. Tras dejar a Dao en el hospital, Lava Storm encontró a Dusk Shade en el lugar donde los miembros del Oculus Fatalibus estuvieron a punto de violar a Twilight.

Lava Storm le dijo a Dusk Shade que el Imperio Humano había caído, y los pocos supervivientes se refugiaron en unas montañas, con la esperanza de que el Imperio Humano resurgiera de nuevo. Eso le sorprendió a Dusk Shade, pues significaba que la extinción completa de los humanos podía suceder realmente.

**-Eso está muy bien, pero nos gustaría saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí.-**exigió Rarity.

Luminous suspiró.-**Mi madre me dejó, junto una nota que leí cuando cumplí los 16 años, en los cascos de Steel Will, el herrero de un pueblo lejano. No sé qué ocurrió exactamente, pero Oculus Fatalibus destruyó el pueblo. Yo conseguí escapar, pero no sé lo que ocurrió con mi pueblo, ni con mi 'padre'. Poco después me crucé con una batalla entre un dragón rojo de Oculus Fatalibus y una dragona morada con su novio, un unicornio, y una pequeña Kirin. El unicornio murió, pero la dragona me pidió que me llevase a su hija. Luego nos atacó el dragón rojo, y supuse que la madre de Amethyst murió.**

Amethyst soltó un par de lágrimas y Applejack le limpió la cara con el casco, ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera.

**-Llevamos huyendo de ellos durante 5 años.-**terminó Luminous, pero Amethyst, gracias al apoyo de Applejack, sonrió y abrazó a su padre.

**-No pasará nada... mientras estemos juntos.**-Luminous sonrió también.

**-¿Tu madre no te dijo a dónde pertenecías realmente?-**preguntó sorprendido Dao, quien tenía vendajes por todo el cuerpo. Luminous negó con la cabeza.

**-La carta de mi madre es personal, pero... puedo decir que no me dijo a dónde pertenecía.**

**-Pertences al clan de los **_**'Dissimulare'.-**_explicó Lava Storm, sorprendiendo a todos excepto a su aprendiz.

**-¿Dissimulare?-**preguntó Luminous. Lava Storm asintió.

**-Fue un clan de personas de distintas razas, con un gran poder. Desconozco la razón por la cual acabaste con Steel Will, pero sé que tu clan fue destruido a manos de Destiny Eye y su clan: Oculus Fatalibus.**

**-Pero... ¿cómo pudo destruir Destiny Eye a un clan con tanto poder como dices?-**preguntó una extrañada Applejack.

Lava Storm suspiró tranquilamente.-**Hace 500 años, nació un pony terrestre con el **_**'Shinigami Eye', **_**el mismo poder que Luminous.**

**-¡¿QUÉ?!-**exclamaron todos.

**-¡Pero... ¡eso fue hace 500 años! ¡Destiny Eye debería estar muerto!-**dijo Twilight, pero Lava Storm negó con la cabeza.

**-Los humanos apenas llegan a los 100 años de edad, y suelen llegar a esa edad con dificultades. Sin embargo, yo soy un humano y tengo casi 300 años.-**todos se sorprendieron de las revelaciones de Lava Storm, incluso Twilight y Dusk Shade que ya lo conocían de antes.**-Destiny Eye planeaba conquistar el mundo con su poder, pero fue detenido por su propio clan: Los Dissimulare. Le arrancaron el **_**'Shinigami Eye'**_** y lo desterraron, pero él prometió volver. Y así lo hizo.**

Dao continuó la historia.-**500 años después, Destiny Eye regresó con un ejército muy superior al de los Dissimulare, y consiguió derrotarlos. Creemos que tu madre consiguió escapar de Destiny Eye y de Oculus Fatalibus a tiempo para dejarte con algún pony que ella conociese.**

**-Y... ¿quién es mi madre?-**preguntó Luminous, pero sus esperanzas murieron cuando Lava Storm negó con la cabeza.

**-No lo sabemos, Luminous. Lo que sí sabemos es que debes controlar tu poder para acabar con Oculus Fatalibus.**

**-¿Acabar con ellos? ¡¿Estás de broma?! Yo cogeré a Amethyst y nos iremos le...**

**-¡No!-**gritó Amethyst con una mirada de seguridad.

**-¿Qué?-**preguntó sorprendido su padre. Amethyst cambió su mirada a una llena de esperanza.

**-¿No lo entiendes, papá? Si acabamos con Oculus Fatalibus, podremos vivir en paz para siempre, y... y... ¡yo quiero vivir en Ponyville!-**Amethyst comenzó a llorar. Applejack se acercó a la pequeña Kirin, intentando consolarla.

_**"¡No la hagas caso, Luminous! ¡Oculus Fatalibus nos matará!"-**_le dijo Shadow, pero Luminous sonrió.

_**"No lo hará... no mientras nos tengamos los unos a los otros". **_**Como desees, Amethyst.-**Amethyst sonrió y abrazó a Luminous con fuerza. Todos los demás sonrieron al ver la escena, exceptuando a Dao y Lava Storm que estaban hablando entre ellos.

**-¿Ocurre algo?-**preguntó Rainbow Dash cuando se percató de ello.

**-Lo lamento, Luminous, pero...-**Lava Storm no supo cómo acabar, pero Dao lo hizo por él.

**-Amethyst también tendrá que luchar contra Oculus Fatalibus.**

**-¡¿Estás loco?!**

**-Lo lamento mucho, Luminous, pero tu hija tiene habilidades que superan incluso las mías.-**dijo Lava Storm. Amethyst asintió.

**-No te preocupes, papá, puedo hacerlo.**

**-¡No! ¡No lo harás y punto!**

**-Luminous.-**Applejack puso su casco en el hombro de Luminous, mirándolo tiernamente.-**Entiendo que quieras proteger a Amethyst, yo también quisiera proteger a Applebloom de estar en tu lugar, pero... creo que podemos confiar en Lava Storm, y tu hija nos ha curado a todos. Estará bien.**

Luminous lo pensó por un par de minutos, antes de contestar.

**-Está bien. Pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado, Amethyst.**

**-Te lo prometo, papá.**

Padre e hija sonrieron y se abrazaron nuevamente. Twilight se acercó a Lava Storm.

**-Mesogog... ¿hay algo que las demás podamos hacer?**

Lava Storm lo pensó por unos segundos. Finalmente asintió con una sonrisa.

**-Vosotras, a pesar de ser las Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, no sois tan poderosas como Luminous o Amethyst, pero... has dominado una técnica mágica que otros tardan años en aprender. También os entrenaré.**

**-¡Bien!-**exclamaron las mane6.

**-¿Y nosotros?-**preguntó Dusk Shade refiriéndose a él y a Marcus.

**-Vosotros también entrenaréis. Nos vendría bien vuestra ayuda.-**dijo Lava Storm.

**-Lo que sea por mi hermana.-**dijo Dusk Shade abrazando a su hermana\novia.

**-¡Claro! Aunque me gustaría resolver algunos asuntos pendientes en Canterlot si no os importa.-**dijo Marcus.

**-¿Y qué asuntos podría tener un humano venido desde otro mundo, Marcus?-**preguntó Dao. Su maestro Lava Storm le dijo que Marcus había viajado a una dimensión diferente de Ecuestria, así que no sabía por qué Marcus tendría asuntos pendientes en esa dimensión.

**-Quiero hablar con la Princesa Luna.-**dijo con simpleza el humano. Dao quiso replicar, pero Lava Storm alzó la mano, deteniéndolo.

**-Ya hablaremos sobre eso. Ahora, vayamos al patio del castillo para entrenaros.-**todos sonrieron con las palabras de Lava Storm. Aunque no lo demostrara, el humano estaba contento... si todos juntos se enfrentaban a Oculus Fatalibus, estaba seguro que podrían derrotarlos.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, FUERA DE PONYVILLE...**

Una pegaso de pelaje cyan, crin y cola negras, unos ojos lavanda y una espada manchada de sangre como Cutie Mark, se dirigía lentamente hacia el tranquilo Ponyville. Como equipaje, llevaba una alforja con provisiones básicas y algo de dinero. Caminaba tranquilamente hasta que se puso en su camino uno de los unicornios de Oculus Fatalibus que había huido de la batalla el día anterior. La tiara del unicornio estaba rota, pero aún contenía algo de magia.

**-¡Quítate de ahí!-**exigió el unicornio, pero la pegaso simplemente esperó. El tiempo se detuvo por unos segundos, hasta que el unicornio alzó el casco para golpear a la pegaso, la cual simplemente se hizo a un lado, provocando que el unicornio cayera al suelo.

**-No deberías desafiar a quien no conoces.-**susurró ella, lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchara. Con un sorprendido unicornio detrás de ella, la pegaso reanudó su viaje hacia Ponyville.

**EN CANTERLOT...**

La Princesa Luna se encontraba leyendo un libro tumbada en su cama. La habitación estaba oscura, debido a que Luna le gustaba la oscuridad. Alguien tocó su puerta y ella dejó el libro para abrirla. Su hermana, la Princesa Celestia, entró a la habitación.

**-¿Ocurre algo malo, Celestia?**

**-¿Tiene que ocurrir algo malo para venir a ver a mi hermanita?-**Celestia sonrió, pero Luna siguió seria.

**-Normalmente tienes muchas cosas que hacer, hermana. Y deberías estar con el representante de los grifos ahora mismo.**

**-El representante se ha retrasado, así que tengo derecho a retrasarme un poco.-**Celestia se preocupó de la seriedad de su hermana menor. Luna se dirigió a la ventana y abrió las cortinas para ver el hermoso día que su hermana había traído a toda Ecuestria. Celestia se colocó a su lado.

**-¿Te pasa algo, Luna?**

La Princesa de la Noche suspiró.-**Nada, es que... aún me pregunto por qué renunciaste a la corona.**

Celestia apartó la mirada.-**¿Aún sigues con eso?**

**-Ecuestria es débil, Celestia. ¡Pero se fortalecería si aceptaras el trono de tu padre!**

**-¡No me lo recuerdes!-**exclamó Celestia, preocupando a Luna. Su hermana mayor nunca le había levantado la voz.-**Lo lamento, Luna, pero es que... sé que nuestro reino está débil, pero yo... yo...**

Luna suspiró. Aunque le preocupaba su hermana, no iba a desistir en su intento de convertir a Celestia en la Reina de Ecuestria.-**Podemos hablar cuando estés más calmada, mi querida hermana. Ahora, si no te importa, estoy cansada, y esta noche tendré mucho trabajo. Me gustaría dormir un poco antes de tener que levantar la Luna.**

Celestia se limpió unas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos, y miró a su hermana.-**Como desees. Hasta la noche, mi querida hermana.-** Celestia salió de la habitación, dejando sóla a Luna.

**-Hasta la noche, hermana.-**susurró ella antes de irse a dormir.

**ESA MISMA NOCHE...**

La pegaso del Bosque Everfree había llegado finalmente a Ponyville. Caminaba tranquilamente hacia Sugarcube Corner, ya que en Manehattan le dijeron que la pastelería alquilaba una habitación, y ella acordó por carta con la familia Cake, los dueños de la pastelería, que alquilaría la habitación al llegar a Ponyville, por lo que los señores Cake reservaron la habitación para su llegada. Sin embargo, mientras caminaba, algo volaba a gran velocidad, chocando contra ella y derribándola. Alzó la mirada y se encontró a la pegaso Derpy.

**-¡Ups! ¡Lo siento!-**se disculpó Derpy con su eterna sonrisa. La pegaso se levantó y sonrió.

**-No pasa nada.**

**-Me llamo Derpy Hooves... ¿y tú?**

**-Yo soy Black Lotus. Es un placer conocerte.**

**-El placer es mío. Si me disculpas, se me hace tarde y tengo que terminar de entregar el correo.**

**-¿El correo? ¿A estas horas?**

Derpy asintió.-**Hago horas extra.**

**-¿Por qué?-**Derpy se entristeció.-**No hace falta que...**

**-Mi hija. Tengo una hija, pero mi marido falleció hace años. Ahora estoy sola y debo cuidar de Dinky.**

**-¿Dinky? Bonito nombre.**

**-¡Gracias!**

**-Si quieres... puedo ayudarte con el correo.**

**-¿En serio?-**Black Lotus asintió con una sonrisa.-**¡Muchas gracias!**

Así, ambas pegasos repartieron el correo rápidamente. Una hora después, ambas habían terminado y se habían reunido en el parque.

**-Te agradezco que me ayudaras.**

**-No hay por qué agradecer, Derpy.**

**-Bueno, tengo que irme. ¡Hasta mañana!**

**-¡Hasta mañana!**

_**"Creo que empieza a gustarme Ponyville".-**_pensó Black Lotus, retirándose a Sugarcube Corner.

**EN ESE MOMENTO, EN EL CASTILLO DE TWILIGHT...**

**-Auch...-**se quejó Amethyst. El entrenamiento de Lava Storm había consistido en una pelea física sin poderes entre todos. Dao fue el único que no participó, debido a que llevaba años entrenando con Lava Storm y, físicamente, ninguno lo superaba excepto el propio Mesogog.

Por su parte, Amethyst se enfrentó a Applejack y a Pinkie Pie. Amethyst logró vencer a Pinkie Pie, ya que la pony rosada no tenía tanta fuerza como la pequeña Kirin. Todas se sorprendieron al ver la seriedad de Pinkie Pie en el entrenamiento, pues no había dicho nada gracioso hasta que cayó la noche y Lava Storm decidió que era suficiente entrenamiento por un día. Twilight se retiró a la mitad del entrenamiento para atender sus obligaciones como la Princesa de Ponyville, pero eso no impidió que venciese a Rainbow Dash en un combate. Applejack, por su parte, al vivir en una granja, pudo derrotar a Amethyst.

Luminous se enfrentó a Fluttershy y Dusk Shade. El pony terrestre trató de evitar dañar a la pegaso, pues Twilight le dijo que era muy sensible. Luminous venció a los dos, para luego derrotar a Applejack en el siguiente combate. Marcus, sin embargo, se enfrentó directamente a Lava Storm, el cual le bastó un sólo golpe para vencerle.

_**-'No deberías desafiar a tu maestro, Marcus... lo general es que el maestro tenga más fuerza que el alumno'.-**_Amethyst recordó que esas fueron las palabras de Lava Storm cuando derrotó a Marcus.

Ella estaba agotada. Su entrenamiento con su padre solía ser mucho menos intenso, y Luminous la dejaba descansar más a menudo, pero Lava Storm no los había dejado descansar en ningún momento. Suspiró y entró a su habitación, la cual compartía con su padre. Aunque el entrenamiento con Lava Storm fuese dificil, merecía la pena si la recompensa era derrotar a Oculus Fatalibus.

**-¿Estás bien, Amethyst?-**preguntó Luminous, ligeramente enfadado. Los combates habrían sido más fáciles si Lava Storm le hubiese dejado a Shadow participar, pero el humano usó sus poderes para evitar que Shadow tomara el control del cuerpo de Luminous, aunque eso no evitó que Shadow molestara mentalmente a Luminous.

**-Estoy bien... sólo estoy un poco cansada.-**dijo ella con un bostezo de por medio. Se metió a la cama y Luminous se acercó a ella.-**¿Realmente crees que venceremos, papá?**

Luminous asintió con una sonrisa.-**Por supuesto, Amethyst. Ahora somos más fuertes, y tenemos a nuestros amigos de nuestro lado. Descuida... todo saldrá bien.**

**-Eso espero.-**Amethyst volvió a bostezar.-**Buenas noches, papá.**

**-Buenas noches, Amethyst.-**Luminous apagó la luz y se metió a la cama.-_**"Espero que Lava Storm nos de algún descanso de vez en cuando".-**_pensó antes de caer dormido.

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS, EN CANTERLOT...**

Las mane6 caminaban escoltadas por los guardias diurnos de Celestia hacia el castillo de Canterlot, donde esperaban pacientemente Celestia, Luna y Cadence la llegada de Twilight. Dos semanas antes, Twilight envió una carta a Luna para decirle que Rainbow Dash había llegado a Ponyville y les había contado todo. Entre las dos, idearon un plan para convencer a Celestia que se convirtiera en la Reina de Ecuestria, aunque Luna sabía que sería difícil. Cadence también acudió para ayudar.

Twilight iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no vio a cierto pegaso con el que chocó nuevamente. Al alzar la mirada, vio a Flash Sentry, uno de los guardias reales de la Princesa Cadence.

**-Tenemos que dejar de estar chocándonos así.-**dijo con una sonrisa el pegaso. Twilight se sonrojó y luego continuaron su camino. Las amigas de Twilight sonrieron, sabían que la alicornio estaba enamorada del pegaso pero ella no lo admitiría tan fácilmente.

Minutos después, llegaron a la Sala del Trono.

**-Princesa Twilight.-**dijeron las dos hermanas, haciendo una reverencia a la Princesa de la Amistad. Twilight también hizo una reverencia.

**-Princesa Celestia. Princesa Luna.-**con Cadence repitió el proceso, aunque a Twilight no le gustaba. Oficialmente, Twilight estaba visitando Canterlot como la Princesa de Ponyville, el nuevo reino independiente que se había convertido en uno de los lugares más populares para el turismo. Los principales turistas eran los grifos y las cebras, que les gustaba visitar Ponyville, y a casi todos les encantaban las manzanas de la familia Apple.

Sin embargo, la visita no fue tan bien como esperaban. Al principio, Twilight estuvo contándoles al resto de Princesas lo bien que Ponyville estaba avanzando. También les contó lo que había pasado con Oculus Fatalibus, y la presencia de Lava Storm, Dao y Marcus. A Celestia no le agradó la presencia de Lava Storm en Ponyville, aunque Luna parecía más contenta con ello. Twilight se percató de ello, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Momentos después, las mane6, Luna y Cadence trataron de convencer a Celestia de ocupar el trono. Aunque la Princesa del Sol se molestó ligeramente con su hermana por contar la verdad, no tomó represalias. Siguió negando el trono hasta el final de la visita de Twilight. Luna, finalmente, dijo que se rendía y que no intentaría convencerla por más tiempo. Había pasado casi 2 años intentándolo y no tenía fuerzas para seguir. Luego les dijo a las demás que dejaran de intentarlo, Celestia y se daría cuenta de la necesidad de una Reina en Ecuestria.

Las mane6 regresaron a Ponyville, donde continuaron sus entrenamientos con Lava Storm. La alicornio violeta no podía estar siempre en los entrenamientos, pero gracias a sus habilidades con la magia, marchaba al mismo ritmo que los demás.

Fluttershy era, sin duda alguna, la menos poderosa de todo el equipo, pero Dusk Shade siempre la apoyaba. Se habían convertido en un equipo imparable, ya que Fluttershy se especializó en magia curativa como Amethyst, y Dusk Shade aprendía con rapidez la magia ofensiva, además de su magia como unicornio ayudaba mucho.

Applejack y Rainbow Dash comenzaron a dominar las técnicas que aumentaban su fuerza física y su velocidad, aunque no eran capaces de dominar la magia como los demás, ya que no era su especialidad precisamente. Lava Storm les dijo que no pasaba nada, después de todo, ellas dos se habían convertido en las ponys más fuertes del equipo después de Dao y Luminous Shadow.

Lava Storm, sin embargo, concentró el entrenamiento de Luminous Shadow a controlar su _'Shinigami Eye',_ para que invocase al shinigami que él quisiera, aunque sus progresos eran lentos, pero de vez en cuando, conseguía invocar a los shinigamis que él quería invocar. Por seguridad, los entrenamientos mágicos de Luminous Shadow se había separado del resto del grupo, ya que él era inmune a los poderes de los shinigamis pero el resto del equipo no. Algunas veces, era Shadow quien entrenaba, ya que Lava Storm sabía que la fuerza mágica aumentaba cuando era él el que controlaba el cuerpo de Luminous.

Pinkie Pie había conseguido mejorar físicamente, siendo más fuerte que Dusk Shade pero mucho menos que Twilight, quien también se volvió más fuerte. Sus poderes se habían concentrado en la magia de apoyo, para mejorar las habilidades, tanto fisicas como mágicas, del resto del equipo.

Lava Storm enseñó a Marcus la magia elemental, y aunque Marcus pensó que dominaría la lava como su maestro, él resultó ser mucho más habilidoso controlando el agua. Aunque su magia era poderosa, sin duda alguna sus habilidades eran mucho mayores con los artefactos que sacaba de su alforja. Marcus explicó sus viajes por los diferentes mundos que existían, y también la cantidad de aventuras que vivió en la dimensión ecuestriana a la que viajó anteriormente. Marcus quiso viajar a Canterlot, pero Lava Storm le pidió que esperase a mejorar más en los entrenamientos. Marcus no entendió por qué, pero Lava Storm temía que Celestia lo tomara como un enemigo si viajaba a Canterlot.

Dao, a pesar de ser el alumno más antiguo de Lava Storm, su nivel era el mismo que el de Luminous y los dos luchaban muchas veces sobre ser el miembro más fuerte del equipo. _'Los Ponycolts',_ como los había bautizado Pinkie Pie. A Lava Storm no le hacía gracia que sus dos mejores alumnos pelearan entre ellos, pero él mismo sabía de antemano que esta situación no cambiaría mientras uno de los dos no se alzase victorioso frente al otro, ya que él mismo había sido así.

Twilight, aparte de su nueva fuerza física, también había adquirido un gran poder mágico, además de que su magia de alicornio también se volvió más poderosa a pesar de haber entrenado poco con ella.

Por último, Amethyst había reforzado enormemente su magia curativa, siendo de gran ayuda para curar las heridas de todo el equipo al finalizar los entrenamientos. De vez en cuando, Lava Storm se hacía algún que otro rasguño, pero se negaba a que la pequeña Kirin usara su magia con él para no desperdiciar su magia con algo tan insignificante, como decía él.

**MÁS TARDE, ESE MISMO DÍA...**

Black Lotus y Derpy charlaban animadamente en el parque mientras Dinky, la pequeña hija de Derpy, jugaba junto a las Cutie Mark Crusaders y Amethyst, quien se había hecho gran amiga de las pequeñas ponys rápidamente. En esas dos semanas desde que Black Lotus llegó a Ponyville, se había ofrecido a Derpy a ayudarla con el correo, además de tener su propio trabajo como herrera, convirtiéndose en la mayor proovedora de armas y armaduras para la guardia crepuscular de la Princesa Twilight.

**-¡Wow! Tu padre es todo un fenómeno.-**dijo Scootaloo cuando la pequeña Kirin les contó que su padre tenía doble personalidad y que Luminous y Shadow discutían constantemente.

**-Bueno, él es así... aunque a veces me gustaría que fuese más normal.-**susurró eso último, para luego seguir jugando todas juntas.

En ese momento, llegó Lava Storm para buscar a Amethyst.

**-Amethyst, es hora de entrenar.**

**-Tengo que irme. ¡Hasta luego!**

**-¡Hasta luego, Amethyst!-**se despidieron también las demás.

El humano miró fijamente a la pegaso de pelaje cyan.-**Black Lotus...-**susurró Lava Storm, para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse en camino al castillo para entrenar a los demás. Justo cuando se fue, Black Lotus miró a dónde se fue.

**-Lava Storm...-**susurró. Luego siguió su conversación con Derpy.

**DURANTE EL ENTRENAMIENTO...**

Lava Storm había puesto a sus alumnos varios desafios en los que no necesitaban su constante atención, para poder pensar.

_**"Black Lotus... no se qué es lo que haces aquí, pero no ocurrirá lo mismo que en Manehattan".**_

**FLASHBACK.**

Lava Storm caminaba por las calles de Manehattan durante la noche, cuatro años antes. Había usado su magia para parecer un pegaso de pelaje blanco y crin y cola negras. Sus ojos seguían del mismo color, y su Cutie Mark era un volcán de lava.

De pronto, escuchó unos gritos provenientes de un callejón oscuro, y salió corriendo hacia allí. Al entrar en el callejón, encontró el cadáver de un pegaso, frente a Black Lotus, y tenía dos espadas manchadas con la sangre de su víctima. La pegaso lo miró y se preparó para atacar.

**-No debiste venir aquí.-**dijo ella, saltando para atacar. Con una sonrisa, Lava Storm golpeó el suelo con su casco derecho, dejando un hoyo.

**-Lava shield.-**susurró él, y un escudo de lava se formó en torno al 'humano-pegaso'. Black Lotus rebotó en el escudo y se golpeó con fuerza contra una de las paredes, para luego encarar a su oponente, mientras éste deshacía su escudo. Un poco de lava quedó en el hoyo del suelo.

**-Eres bueno... pero yo más.-**susurró ella, para luego alzar sus espadas al cielo.-**Star Attack!-**en la punta de sus espadas se formaron varias estrellas pequeñas, que ella lanzó hacia el cielo. Una vez allí, las estrellas crecieron y se convirtieron en gigantescos meteoritos, que se dirigían rápidamente hacia Lava Storm.

**-¡Transportación de lava!-**Lava Storm puso su casco en la poca lava que quedaba en el hoyo del suelo y desapareció lejos del lugar, mientras los meteoritos destrozaban todo el lugar. Black Lotus salió ilesa de las explosiones, pues era la dueña de los meteoritos y no la dañaban. Lava Storm la vio salir a toda velocidad de Manehattan desde lejos.

**-Así que eres Black Lotus, ¿eh? Algún día, pagarás por lo que has hecho...**

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

Lava Storm abrió sus ojos para ver cómo sus alumnos regresaban tras haber superado todos los retos que les había puesto. Sonrió levemente y alzó la mano.

**-Habéis hecho un gran trabajo. Tenéis el resto del día libre.-**todos se alegraron, ya que era el primer descanso que les daba su maestro. Lava Storm dejó de sonreír cuando sus alumnos se marcharon.

_**"Cuando Destiny Eye caiga... te las verás conmigo de nuevo, Black Lotus".-**_pensó, antes de marcharse.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL CASTILLO NEGRO...**

Hirem se encontraba con varios vendajes por las torturas que el resto de Oculus Fatalibus le había proporcionado en los calabozos. Al final no fue una sóla noche, si no que fueron dos semanas.

**-¿Has recapacitado ya por tus errores, Hirem?-**preguntó Destiny Eye.

**-Sí, maestro.**

**-¿Estás dispuesto a redimirte de tus anteriores delitos contra Oculus Fatalibus?**

**-Sí, maestro.**

**-¿Estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por nuestra causa?**

**-¡Sí, maestro!**

**-Entonces, tengo un trabajo para ti.-**Destiny Eye salió de su escondite, dejando ver a un pony terrestre, de pelaje gris, crin rojo pálido y con ojos rojo escarlata. No tenía Cutie Mark, igual que Luminous.

**-¿Qué trabajo es ese, maestro?**

Destiny Eye le dio la vuelta y se acercó a él por la espalda.

Destiny Eye le quitó el casco, dejando revelar el mismo rostro que Lava Storm, pero con los ojos rojos.-**Cederme tu vida.-**susurró, antes de moder el cuello de humano. Después de unos segundos, Destiny Eye dejó de morder al humano, quien sentía un veneno mortal corriendo por su cuerpo.-**¿Sabías que puedo inyectar veneno a mis víctimas? Me gusta dejarlas preparadas antes de comerlas.**

Hirem abrió los ojos al máximo, para segundos después caer muerto al suelo. Destiny Eye sonrió.-**Lleváos a esta escoria de aquí. Dejadla en la sala de cadáveres.-**Varios guardias entraron y se llevaron a Hirem a una sala donde no había absolutamente nada, tan sólo sangre seca, y la sangre de Hirem se unía a dicha sangre.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Gracias a los problemas que tuve con la computadora para actualizar el capítulo 5, esta vez tengo preparado antes de tiempo el capítulo 6 y ya estoy empezando el capítulo 7. Espero avanzar más rápidamente a partir de ahora.**

**OPENING:**** Gracias a la sugerencia de Shadow, uno de los dos hermanos locos **_(Nightmare shadow),_ **me propuso dos canciones, una de opening y otra de ending. Por supuesto, podéis mandarme otras posibles canciones para el fanfic, después de todo, esto es un poco opcional, jejejejjej. Para abrir el link que les dejaré a continuación, pueden pulsar 'Click derecho' en el ratón y darle al botón 'Imprimir', de esta forma podrían copiar y pegar: watch?v=T1VFR4NFi94**

Agradecimientos a:

***Dragon Lector; **por Luminous Shadow, Amethyst, Destiny Eye, Steel Will, Devil Eye y Oculus Fatalibus, además de sus respectivas historias.

***Nigthmare shadow; **por Dusk Shade y Black Lotus, y sus respectivas historias. Quiero aclarar que Nightmare y Shadow son hermanos (chica y chico respectivamente), es decir, son diferentes personas. Shadow es el dueño de Dusk Shade, Nightmare es la dueña de Black Lotus.

***Camp and Chef; **por Marcus E. Ligueri y su historia.

***Shade the Dark Latios; **por Dark Sound y su historia.

Gracias a los 5 por participar en este gran proyecto, espero que os guste, a vosotros y a todos aquellos que lean este fanfic. Y vuelvo a animar a aquellos que deseen participar, a incluir sus OC's, ideas para capítulos, etc. para que este fanfic sea aún más épico!

**DISHARMONY, GODS AMONG PONYS:**

**CAPÍTULO 6: LAVA STORM VS DEVIL EYE.**

**-¡Vamos, Twilight! ¡Tú puedes!-**exclamó Rainbow Dash. La alicornio violeta se enfrentaba ahora a Luminous Shadow. Ambos estaban cansados y su poder mágico había disminuido considerablemente.

**-¡Papá, tu puedes con ella!-**exclamó Amethyst.

_**"Es fácil decirlo".-**_pensó Luminous. Saltó y se dirigió hacia Twilight con la intención de golpearla, pero la alicornio usó su magia para teletransportarse justo detrás de Luminous cuando el pony terrestre estaba a punto de alcanzarla.

**-Tenryuu no... hokou!-**(Aliento del dragón de viento) De la boca de Twilight salió un torrente de aire que golpeó con fuerza a Luminous, mandándolo a volar. El pony, antes de estrellarse contra una pared, apoyó sus cascos delanteros en el suelo y consiguió evitar el golpe. Volvió a saltar y alzó su casco delantero izquierdo.

**-Shibö no ude...-**Luminous se acercaba cada vez más a Twilight.-**...Kamisama!-**su casco se transformó en el brazo del shinigami y golpeó con fuerza a Twilight, la cual se estrelló contra el suelo. El brazo de Luminous volvió a la normalidad mientras Twilight se levantaba. Estaba a punto de invocar su ataque de nuevo cuando Lava Storm alzó la mano.

**-¡Es suficiente!-**todos lo miraron.-**Ambos habéis demostrado ser igual de poderosos.-**Dao se molestó con aquello, ya que él se consideraba el más poderoso del equipo después del propio Lava Storm.-**Los siguientes serán...-**no pudo continuar porque comenzó a dolerle el corazón. Se puso la mano en el pecho y se arrodilló en el suelo. Todos fueron con él.

**-¡Mesogog!-**gritaron al acercarse. Lava Storm siguió sin reaccionar por algunos segundos. Parpadeó y miró a su alrededor para ver a su equipo preocupado.

**-N-no... no os preocupéis. Estoy bien.-**se levantó y sonrió.-**Creo que el entrenamiento finalizará por hoy.-**todos se preocuparon aún más. Normalmente, Lava Storm no solía dar ningún descanso excepto a Twilight, ya que la alicornio tenía responsabilidades como Princesa.

**-¿Estás seguro?-**preguntó Dao, no muy convencido. Lava Storm asintió.

**-Os merecéis un descanso, y creo que yo también.-**todos se fueron retirando. Cuando Lava Storm se quedó sólo, dejó de sonreír.

_**"Destiny Eye... ¿qué le has hecho a Hirem?"-**_pensó, para luego retirarse de allí sin que nadie lo viera.

**EN EL CASTILLO DE OCULUS FATALIBUS...**

Un pony encapuchado se acercó a la sala donde Desiny Eye descansaba. Cuando sintió su presencia, Destiny Eye abrió los ojos y salió de las sombras para ver al visitante.

**-¿Quién eres, extraño de gran poder mágico?-**preguntó Destiny Eye. El pony se quitó la capa y la capucha y se pudo ver a un "pony terrestre" de cabeza y torso gris. Su crin era de color rojo pálido. Su ojo izquierdo era de color rojo escarlata, mientras el ojo derecho lo ocultaba un parche de color negro. Su pata delantera derecha era la garra de un dragón azul, su pata delantera izquierda era la garra de un grifo, su pata trasera derecha la de un perro diamante, su pata trasera izquierda la de un minotauro, cola de mantícora, el cuerno de un unicornio verde y alas de pegaso amarillo.

**Nota del autor:**** Nótese el sarcasmo al decir "pony terrestre" porque éste es de todo menos pony terrestre, xD. Gracias por la broma, Dragon Lector, me hizo mucha gracia ese punto en tu info, jjajajajaj.**

**-I-im...imposible.-**susurró Destiny Eye al ver a su visitante. El visitante sonrió de forma macabra y, al mismo tiempo, miró con odio a su rival.

**-He venido por venganza... Krirgr.-**(se pronuncia 'Krig') dijo el visitante. "Destiny Eye" se transformó de repente en un minotauro.

**-Destiny Eye.-**nombró el minotauro. El verdadero líder de Oculus Fatalibus usó su cuerno de unicornio verde para teletransportarse detrás del minotauro quien, sabiendo lo que su rival haría, golpeó al pony de una patada, estrellándolo contra una pared. El pony simplemente sonrió más fuerte y, agarrando las patas del minotauro, salió volando hacia el techo de la habitación. Luego golpeó al minotauro en la espalda, estrellándolo contra el suelo.

**-Maldito seas...-**susurró el minotauro con un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca. Destiny Eye sonrió y se teletransportó al suelo, delante del minotauro.-**¡¿Es que no podías simplemente morir y dejarme en paz?!-**gritó furioso Krirgr, intentando golpear con su mano derecha al pony, pero Destiny Eye simplemente lo bloqueó con su garra de grifo, haciendo fuerza para hacer daño al minotauro, cosa que logró.

**-Eres débil, Krirgr. Lástima que no quisieras unirte a mí en vez de traicionarme...-**Destiny Eye se acercó al oído del minotauro.-**...podría haberte hecho más fuerte.-**Por último, Destiny Eye golpeó con su garra de dragón azul al minotauro en el cuello, cortándole la cabeza. Destiny Eye usó su magia para hacer desaparecer el cadáver de su enemigo y, finalmente, se escondió en las sombras y cerró los ojos, dejando la instancia oscura como estaba antes del enfrentamiento.

**Nota del autor:**** La batalla durará poco, pero me ha llevado 3 días planificarla... hay que ver lo malo que soy.**

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del castillo, en una arena de gladiadores, Steel Will se encontraba frente a 1 grifo y 2 unicornios encadenados. Detrás de Steel Will se encontraba una pegaso de pelaje color rojo, crin y cola blancas. Sus ojos eran de color negro, y su ojo izquierdo tenía la iris en forma de estrella. Ambos llevaban la tiara de Oculus Fatalibus.

**-¡Muy bien, inútiles! ¡Sois la escoria de nuestro mundo! ¡No tenéis habilidades ni siquiera para fregar el suelo!-**gritó Steel Will con una sonrisa macabra. El grifo y los unicornios miraron con odio al pony terrestre.

**-Tranquilo, Steel Will. Al menos servirán como alimento para nuestras mascotas.-**dijo la pegaso con una muy malvada sonrisa. Steel Will sonrió a su compañera.

**-Tienes razón. ¡Soltad a las bestias!-**tanto Steel Will como su compañera se fueron a unas gradas desde donde podían observar a los prisioneros.

**Nota importante del autor:**** Os pido disculpas, cometí un error con los ojos de Steel Will. Sus ojos son de color negro, y su ojo izquierdo tiene el iris en forma de estrella invertida.**

Algunas celdas se abrieron y de allí salieron dos Timberwolfs y una Mantícora. La mantícora se dirigió rápidamente hacia el grifo mientras los Timberwolfs se acercaron a los unicornios.

**-Maldición...-**susurró el grifo esquivando el primer ataque de la mantícora. Debido a las cadenas que lo aprisionaban, el grifo no podía volar, lo que le dificultaba el combate. La mantícora dio un salto e intentó golpear con sus garras al grifo, el cual se arrastró rápidamente por el suelo para esquivarlo. Con su garra trasera derecha golpeó en la cara a la mantícora, derribándola, pero la mantícora alzó el vuelo rápidamente y agarró al grifo por la espalda, para luego soltarlo con fuerza contra una de las paredes, justamente debajo de donde se encontraban Steel Will y su compañera. El grifo se levantó con dificultad y miró con ira a la mantícora.

**-Es increíblemente resistente, ¿no crees Devil Eye?-**preguntó sarcástico el pony terrestre. La pegaso asintió con una diabólica sonrisa.

El combate duró alrededor de 3 horas. Finalmente, los Timberwolfs despedazaron con sus dientes y garras a los unicornios, mientras el grifo consiguió meter a la mantícora en la celda nuevamente. Cuando el combate terminó y los miembros del Oculus Fatalibus encerraron a los Timberwolfs antes de que estos se abalanzaran contra el grifo, Steel Will y Devil Eye se acercaron al prisionero con una macabra sonrisa. El grifo tragó saliva pero luego miró desafiante a sus enemigos.

**-¿Qué te parece, Steel Will? ¿Crees que servirá de alimento para el maestro?-**preguntó Devil Eye. El grifo volvió a tragar saliva.

_**"¿Alimento para el maestro? ¿Qué clase de líder tienen estos locos?"**_

**-Nah.-**dijo el pony terrestre moviendo el casco en señal de negación.-**Lo mejor será que sirva de alimento a los Timberwolfs.-**el grifó comenzó a sudar bastante, cosa que causaba risa en los dos miembros de Oculus Fatalibus.

**-Devil Eye.-**ambos ponys miraron detrás suya y vieron al gigantesco dragón negro de ojos blancos y negra armadura se acercó lentamente a ellos.-**El maestro te reclama.-**Devil Eye asintió y se marchó de allí. El dragón se marchó también, pero en otra dirección. Steel Will miró a varios soldados de Oculus Fatalibus que estaban un poco alejados y los llamó con el casco.

**-Que pase la iniciación.-**dijo simplemente. Ya no sonreía, y se marchó de la arena cuando el resto de sus compañeros se llevaron por la fuerza al grifo.

Minutos después, Devil Eye se encontraba frente a Destiny Eye, el cual había salido de las sombras. Devil Eye hizo una reverencia a su maestro, pero Destiny Eye sujetó su cara con su garra de dragón azul para que la pony lo mirase.

**-Devil Eye... mi más fiel y fuerte guerrera. Levántante.-**Destiny Eye se alejó un poco y Devil Eye se levantó del suelo, sin apartar la mirada de su maestro.

**-¿Cuáles son vuestros deseos, maestro?-**preguntó Devil Eye. El líder de Oculus Fatalibus se ocultó en las sombras y miró directamente a Devil Eye.

**-Lava Storm se dirige hacia aquí.-**Devil Eye abrió los ojos al máximo. Por un momento, sus ojos se volvieron azules y la tiara dejó de brillar. Pero sólo fue por unos segundos, luego regresó a la normalidad.

**-¿Y qué es lo que deseáis, maestro?**

**-Quiero que te encuentres con él antes de que llegue aquí, y acabes con su existencia de una vez por todas.**

Devil Eye se sorprendió.-**¿Acabar con él? ¿No quería tenerlo como su esclavo, maestro?**

El ojo de Destiny Eye brilló con fuerza y una pequeña descarga eléctrica sacudió a la pegaso.-**¿Contradices mis órdenes, Devil Eye?-**la pegaso negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

**-¡C-claro que no, maestro!**

Aunque Devil Eye no pudo verlo, Destiny Eye sonrió.-**Entonces, cumple tus órdenes.-**Devil Eye hizo una reverencia y se marchó de allí, dejando nuevamente solo a su maestro.

**EN SUGARCUBE CORNER...**

Los Ponycolts se encontraban celebrando sus progresos. **(Recordemos que Pinkie Pie había bautizado al equipo como **_**'Los Ponycolts'.**_**)** El señor Cake sirvió algunos pasteles.

**-¿Qué creéis que le habrá pasado a Mesogog?-**preguntó preocupada Twilight. La reacción repentina del humano había sido todo un misterio para todos, incluso para Dao. Aunque el alicornio sabía que Lava Storm podía sentir lo que ocurría lejos de Ponyville, no estaba seguro de qué habría ocurrido como para que le doliera tanto. El grupo negó con la cabeza.

**-Es curioso...-**comentó Marcus, ganándose la atención del resto del grupo.

**-¿Qué ocurre, Marcus?-**preguntó Luminous.

**-Es curioso que Mesogog nos diera un descanso cuando nunca lo ha hecho. Sin duda alguna, lo que sea que haya ocurrido debe ser muy importante para ganarse toda la atención de Mesogog.-**el resto asintió, dándole la razón a Marcus.

**-Sea lo que sea, no debemos preocuparnos.-**dijo Dao.-**Mesogog sabe lo que se hace, y sin duda alguna, es el miembro más fuerte de todos nosotros. De hecho, nunca hemos podido vencerle en un combate.-**añadió al ver las miradas de sus compañeros.

**-Es cierto, pero Mesogog sólo es un humano. Dudo que él sólo pueda vencer a todo Oculus Fatalibus.-**dijo convencida Rarity. Eso sólo sumó las preocupaciones del equipo.

**-Creo que deberíamos ir a buscarlo.-**dijo Applejack, pero Luminous negó con la cabeza.

**-Seguramente no lo encontraríamos. Recordad que Mesogog nunca es encontrado si él no lo desea.-**Applejack asintió y volvió su mirada a Twilight. La alicornio lucía preocupada. Aunque Twilight no había dicho nada, la pony vaquera de inmediato supo que su amiga conocía bien a Mesogog, aunque algo también le decía que el humano actuaba distinto a como pudiera ser en aquel entonces.

De pronto, entró Spike en la pastelería, corriendo y agotado por la carrera.

**-Twi... ¡Twilight!-**exclamó. La alicornio se acercó a él rápidamente.

**-¿Qué ocurre, Spike?**

**-L-la... Princesa... Celestia...Princesa Luna... están... ¡están aquí!-**todo el equipo se sorprendió al oír eso. Acompañados de Spike, se dirigieron hacia el Castillo de la Amistad, donde Spike dijo que esperaban las dos hermanas. Al llegar, vieron una gran cantidad de guardias reales, tanto de Celestia como de Luna, esperando fuera del castillo.

**-¡Atención!-**exclamó uno de los capitanes de la guardia real de Twilight y, de inmediato, todos los soldados crepusculares hicieron un saludo militar ante el equipo. Desde que se formó todo el equipo, los soldados los veían como a unos superiores, sobre todo a la Princesa Sparkle. Aunque a Lava Storm no le hacía gracia, debía dejar esto en manos de Twilight, ya que los guardias eran responsabilidad suya. Por su parte, la alicornio intentó convencerlos de que dejaran de hacerlo, pero no consiguió resultados.

El grupo entró en el castillo y se encontraron entonces con Celestia y Luna. Luna sonrió ante la presencia del equipo, aunque Celestia miró de mala gana a todos excepto a Twilight y sus amigas, ya que a ellas sí que las aceptaba.

**-Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna. Que alegría verlas de nuevo.-**dijo feliz Twilight. Hizo una reverencia ante ambas hermanas, reverencia correspondida.

**-Princesa Twilight.-**dijeron las dos hermanas al unísono. Después de la reverencia, el resto del equipo se acercó y repitió el proceso con ellas, aunque sólo la Princesa Luna reverenció al resto del equipo.

**-¿Cómo es que están aqui?-**preguntó Twilight, interesada de la presencia de ambas Princesas.

**-Decidimos hacer una visita a vuestro equipo, Twilight.-**dijo Luna. Celestia bufó ante la respuesta de su hermana.

**-Dílo por ti...-**susurró para que nadie la oyera.

Amethyst se acercó entonces a Luna y la olfateó unos segundos para luego sonreír.

**-¡Me cae bien!-**exclamó feliz para luego volver con Luminous. El pony terrestre se golpeó la cara con el casco por la actitud de su hija. Luna, por el contrario, estaba sonriendo.

**-Lamento que no esté aquí Mesogog, nuestro maestro, pero se ha marchado y no sabemos dónde.-**dijo Twilight. Luna la miró extrañada.

**-¿Mesogog? ¿Quién es Mesogog?**

**-Mesogog es nuestro maestro... Lava Storm.-**aclaró Dao de mala gana. Realmente la presencia de Celestia y Luna en Ponyville no le agradaba para nada. Celestia volvió a bufar al oír _'Lava Storm'._

**-Entonces no te preocupes, ese tedioso humano tendrá cosas estúpidas que hacer.-**comentó Celestia. Todo el grupo la miró mal, incluso Twilight y la propia Luna. Dao era el que más ofendido estaba. Alzó el vuelo y golpeó con su casco derecho a Celestia en la cara, golpeándola a su vez contra el suelo.

**-No... vuelvas... a insultar... a nuestro maestro.-**dijo con ira, conteniéndose para no liberar todo su poder. Luna miró preocupada a su hermana. Aunque Celestia era una de las ponys más poderosas de toda Ecuestria, sin duda alguna que Dao pudiese golpearla era muestra que los alumnos de Lava Storm no eran magos de poco poder.

Por su parte, Celestia miró sorprendida al alicornio anaranjado. Hasta ese momento, Dao jamás se había atrevido a ponerle la pezuña encima. Miró con odio al alicornio, antes de levantarse y alzar el vuelo de regreso a Canterlot. Cuando la vieron salir, los guardias diurnos de Celestia la siguieron hacia la capital de Ecuestria.

Luna suspiró cuando su hermana se marchó.-**Lo lamento, Twilight.**

**-No hace falta que te disculpes, Luna. No ha sido culpa tuya.-**dijo Luminous, antes de mirar a Dao.-**Y tú... ¡contrólate la próxima vez!-**Dao bufó, pero no dijo nada, ya que Lava Storm había puesto a Luminous como líder del equipo.

**A MITAD DE CAMINO ENTRE PONYVILLE Y EL CASTILLO DE DESTINY EYE...**

Mesogog corría a una velocidad increíble por un enorme desierto hacia el castillo de Oculus Fatalibus, donde pensaba tener unas "palabras" con Destiny Eye, cuando algo lo golpeó, estrellándolo contra el suelo. Se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado y miró a su atacante.

**-Devil Eye...-**susurró, lo suficientemente alto como para que la pegaso lo escuchase.

**-Mesogog... ¡qué alegría verte!-**dijo con sarcasmo la pegaso, antes de alzar el vuelo y atacar nuevamente a Mesogog. El humano, anticipando los movimientos de su rival, dio un salto y golpeó a Devil Eye en el lomo con sus piernas, estrellándola ahora a ella contra el suelo. Mesogog aterrizó en el suelo, dejando un gran hoyo en el lugar donde cayó, para luego darse la vuelta y mirar nuevamente a Devil Eye. La pegaso se levantó sin dificultad alguna.

**-Veo que te has vuelto más fuerte, Devil Eye.-**comentó Mesogog. La pegaso sonrió sádicamente.

**-Podría decir lo mismo, Mesogog.-**ambos corrieron en dirección contraria. Mesogog corrió hacia un cáctus, pegó un salto y, usando el cáctus de apoyo, se dio un gran impulso contra Devil Eye. Gracias a su armadura, no le dañaron los pinchos del cáctus. Devil Eye, por su parte, había hecho lo mismo pero con una gran roca.

Al chocar, habían provocado una gran nube de humo, pero ninguno de los dos había logrado dañar al otro.

**-Es hora de dejar de jugar.-**dijo la pegaso. De pronto, su ojo izquierdo comenzó a brillar con intensidad.-**Heavenly Eye!-**de la nada, apareció un ángel de al menos 3 metros de alto, vestido con una brillante armadura dorada y armado con una gran espada de al menos otros 2 metros de alto.

**-El **_**'Heavenly Eye'**_**... interesante.-**susurró Mesogog, antes de invocar de la nada su casco, el cual apareció directamente en su cabeza.

**-Bien.-**dijo Devil Eye al ver eso con una macabra sonrisa.-**Será interesante ver todo el poder del famoso **_**'Lava Storm'.**_** ¡Ataca!-**el ángel dio un saltó y comenzó a levitar a gran velocidad contra Mesogog. El humano, sabiendo que haría eso, sonrió y dio un salto para esquivar el primer ataque de su oponente.

**-Yögan no supankingu!-**la lava surgió de la tierra y golpeó con fuerza al ángel, haciéndolo desaparecer en un haz brillante de inmediato. Lava Storm aterrizó de un golpe en el suelo, provocado por otro ángel invocado por Devil Eye, aunque éste portaba una gigantesca hacha como arma, en lugar de la espada.

**-Maldición, no lo vi venir.-**susurró el humano. De un nuevo salto, golpeó con su puño al ángel en el estómago, mandándolo a volar a 2 metros más en el aire. El estómago de Lava Storm se infló mientras decía.-**Kuroi... hinoiki!-**el aliento de fuego negro de Dao surgió de la boca de Mesogog, impactando en el 2º ángel de Devil Eye y destruyéndolo como lo hizo con el primero. Devil Eye abrió los ojos al máximo de la sorpresa. Mesogog aterrizó entonces en el suelo, volviendo a dejar otro hoyo donde había aterrizado.

**-Impresionante... creí que tus poderes eran tan sólo de lava.**

**-No puedo enseñar magia si no conozco primero esos hechizos.-**dijo Mesogog, completamente serio. Devil Eye, al contrario, sonrió sádicamente de nuevo.

**-Supongo que tendré que aumentar el nivel entonces. Heavenly Eye!-**esta vez no apareció un sólo ángel, si no que aparecieron tres. El primero estaba armado con la espada del 1er ángel que apareció en combate, el segundo estaba armado con una gran maza casi de su mismo tamaño, y el tercero iba armado con una ballesta.

**-Tendré que darte una lección... otra vez.-**Lava Storm corrió rápidamente hacia los 3 ángeles, pero éstos eran más fuertes que los 2 primeros. El ángel de la ballesta lanzó su primer disparo contra Mesogog, obligándolo a dar un salto. Aprovechando esta acción, los otros 2 ángeles se dividieron, yendo uno por arriba y otro por abajo, y ambos golpearon a Mesogog. El humano desapareció en el aire.

**-Pero... ¿qué...-**Devil Eye no comprendía nada cuando, de pronto, el aliento de fuego negro golpeó al ángel de la ballesta desde el aire, acabando con él. Devil Eye alzó su vista y vio a Mesogog, pero esta vez tenía un par de alas rojas a su espalda._**"Es... ¡un monstruo!"-**_pensó Devil Eye.

Mesogog voló hacia ella, pero los otros 2 ángeles se pusieron en medio.

_**"Sabía que lo haríais".-**_pensó Mesogog. Sonrió y, con fuerza, embistió a los dos ángeles, estrellándolos contra el suelo y haciéndolos desaparecer de la batalla. Luego aterrizó en el suelo, a escasos metros de Devil Eye, y sus alas desaparecieron.

**-T-tal vez mis ángeles fuesen derrotados.-**Devil Eye se puso en posición de combate, excepto su casco derecho que lo alzó en el aire.-**Pero yo seré mucho más peligrosa que ellos. Whip of Death!-**(¡Látigo de la muerte!) De la nada, surgió un látigo de al menos 4 metros de largo. El látigo era negro con una pequeña banda blanca en el mango. Devil Eye sonrió y golpeó el látigo contra el suelo.-**Veamos si eres tan valiente ahora.-**dijo la pegaso, sabiendo que Mesogog conocía perfectamente ese hechizo, ya que no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a ella con ese mismo hechizo.

**-Interesante... veo que ese ataque lo has aumentado.-**dijo impresionado el humano. Sin embargo sonrió y alzó ambas manos.-**Honö no...-**juntó ambas manos como si sostuviese una espada.-**honönoken!-**de la nada apareció su espada de fuego, un poco más grande que otras veces. Devil Eye supuso que la espada alcanzaba al menos los 2 metros de largo.

**-Mmmmm... ¿la famosa **_**'Espada de fuego llameante'? **_**Pues no la veo tan poderosa como decían.**

**-Sólo espera y verás, Devil Eye. Kuroi...-**el estómago de Mesogog volvió a inflarse.-**...hinoiki!-**invocó su aliento de fuego negro e incendió su propia espada, combinando el fuego negro y la lava de Mesogog para que la espada creciera aún más, al menos alcanzó los 2 metros y medio de largo, y ahora Mesogog debía usar las dos manos con la espada.

**-¡Ja! Te venceré igualmente.-**Devil Eye intentó golpear con su látigo a Mesogog, pero éste, viendo venir la acción de su oponente, dio un salto y alzó su espada y luego la encaró contra Devil Eye. Un gran torrente de lava combinada con llamas negras se dirigió hacia Devil Eye. La pegaso sonrió y chocó su casco izquierdo contra el suelo, dejando un hoyo donde golpeó.

**-Minakami kangoku!-**Devil Eye invocó la prisión de agua. Mesogog supuso al principio que intentaría encerrarlo a él, pero Devil Eye se encerró a si misma. El ataque de la espada de Mesogog golpeó la prisión de agua en la que se había encerrado Devil Eye, pero no pudo romperla y el ataque falló. Mesogog cayó de rodillas al suelo y Devil Eye usó su magia para que la prisión de agua desapareciese.

**-Impresionante forma de usar la **_**'Prisión de agua'. **_**Hasta ahora, nadie la había desarrollado de esa forma.-**dijo Mesogog levantándose.-**Pero eso no te funcionará siempre.-**Mesogog volvió a encarar su espada contra Devil Eye y comenzó a invocar nuevamente su ataque, pero Devil Eye sonrió con malicia.

**-Y a tí no siempre te funcionará la misma táctica.-**la pegaso esperó a que Mesogog lanzase su ataque contra ella para luego alzar el vuelo, provocando que el ataque del humano fallase. Devil Eye golpeó 3 veces a Mesogog con su látigo y, por cada golpe, además de ser golpeado contra rocas, cáctus y el propio suelo en cada golpe, sentía que su magia se drenaba por cada golpe.

_**"Maldito látigo".-**_pensó Mesogog, esquivando el 4º golpe de Devil Eye. La pegaso sonrió al sentir que la magia de Mesogog fluía através del látigo y aumentaba su propio poder mágico.

**-Gracias por tu poder, Mesogog.**

**-No me las darás cuando te derrote, Devil Eye.-**el humano se concentró.-**¡Alas Rojas!-**exclamó, y las mismas alas que antes aparecieron y alzó el vuelo para estar a la misma altura que Devil Eye.

**-Cuando nos conocimos no podías volar, Mesogog. Me impresiona que alcanzaras tal nivel.-**dijo Devil Eye con una sonrisa.

**-Cuando tú y yo nos conocimos, yo no tenía ningún poder, Devil Eye.-**la pegaso abrió sus ojos al máximo y, nuevamente, por unos segudos sus ojos se tornaron azules, antes de volver a ser negros.

**-¡No digas tonterías!-**Devil Eye intentó golpear a Mesogog con su látigo, pero el humano sabía que sus palabras habían confundido temporalmente a su oponente. Aprovechando esta distracción, Mesogog usó toda su rapidez para colocarse detrás de la pegaso y golpear a su oponente en la espalda con su espada, estrellándola contra el suelo y provocando una enorme nube de humo. Cuando el humo se disipó, Mesogog aterrizó suavemente en el suelo y tanto sus alas como su espada desaparecieron. El humano se arrodilló, completamente exhausto.

**-Maldición... no debí gastar tanto poder mágico con ella.-**susurró pero, para su mala suerte, la pegaso no estaba derrotada. Alzó la mirada sólo para encontrarse con los cascos traseros de Devil Eye golpeándolo en la cara, mandándolo a volar. Antes de chocar contra el suelo, Mesogog dio una voltereta y cayó al suelo más suavemente, pero detruyendo el entorno igualmente. Antes de poder reaccionar, la pegaso volvió a golpearlo con suma rapidez. En esta ocasión, el humano no tuvo tiempo y acabó estrellándose contra varias rocas, debilitándolo aún más.

**-Eres fuerte, Mesogog... pero yo mucho más.-**dijo la pegaso acercándose lentamente a Mesogog. El humano, usando todo el poder que le quedaba, cogió una botella de hierro llena de lava y dejó caer su contenido en un hoyo del suelo. Posó su mano en la lava.

**-¡Transportación de lava!-**Lava Storm desapareció, enfureciendo a Devil Eye.

**-¡Maldito seas, Lava Storm!-**gritó al aire.

**DURANTE LA BATALLA, EN PONYVILLE...**

**-Ya me he rendido, Twilight. Ya estoy cansada de intentarlo.-**dijo Luna con pesar. Ella y las mane6 estaban pasando el rato tumbadas en la habitación de invitados, donde Luna se quedaría a dormir aquella noche por petición de la alicornio violeta. El resto del grupo se había decidido volver a Sugarcube Corner. Estaban hablando sobre Celestia, más concretamente sobre su posible trono en caso de aceptarlo.

**-Debemos seguir intentándolo. ¡Si Celestia debe ser reina, no hay que desaprovechar esa oportunidad! ¡Nadie haría frente a Ecuestria con Celestia como reina!-**dijo Twilight. Todos sabían que otros reinos como Changelópolis jamás se enfrentarían a Ecuestria si Celestia tuviese el apoyo de toda Ecuestria gracias a ser coronada Reina de Ecuestria.

Luna suspiró profundamente.-**Está bien... pero, cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo es Lava Storm ahora?**

**-¿Ahora?-**preguntó extrañada Rarity.

Luna asintió con la cabeza.-**Mi hermana y yo conocemos a Lava Storm de antes, pero por su actitud parecía más un asesino que un héroe.**

**-Mesogog es muy misterioso, y parece saber muchas cosas que no quiere compartir con el resto del equipo. Pero es un buen tipo.-**explicó Applejack. Luna asintió, comprendiendo el punto de la pony vaquera.

**-¿Y cómo conocísteis a Mesogog, Princesa?-**preguntó Rarity.

Luna volvió a suspirar.-**Fue hace más de 1000 años. Aunque Lava Storm tenía la actitud de un asesino, no lo era. Y menos porque era un aprendiz de magia y apenas podía controlar su poder. Mi hermana y yo estábamos en peligro cuando él apareció y nos salvó la vida. Fue poco antes de enfrentarnos a Discord.-**Luna suspiró nuevamente antes de continuar su relato.-**Celestia cree Lava Storm es un peligro, pero yo sabía que no lo era. Menos aún después de habernos salvado. Convencí a mi hermana para recompensarle, pero él pidió únicamente acceso a los libros de magia de la biblioteca real de Canterlot. Se lo concedimos y, un més después, poco antes de aparecer Discord por primera vez, se despidió de nosotras y se marchó de Canterlot. No volví a saber de él hasta ahora.**

**-Mmmmm.-**Twilight estaba pensativa. Applejack, armándose de valor, decidió preguntar.

**-¿Y cómo conociste tú a Mesogog, Twy?-**la pregunta pilló por sorpresa a la alicornio, quien miró extrañada a su amiga. Con la mirada de Applejack, la alicornio violeta comprendió que suponía que ella lo conocía de antes de la batalla en Ponyville.

**-Fue hace varios años, cuando yo era tan sólo una potrilla. Estaba jugando a las afueras de Canterlot con mi hermano Shining cuando...**

**FLASHBACK.**

Una pequeña Twilight jugaba con un muy joven Shining Armor con una pelota. Twilight intentó usar su magia para hacer levitar la pelota pero, debido a su todavía inexperiencia, la pelota salió volando lejos de ellos.

**-No te preocupes, Twily. Iré a por ella. No te muevas de aquí.-**el unicornio se marchó. La pequeña vio una mariposa e intentó atraparla, pero se golpeó con una roca al intentarlo.

**-Auch.-**se quejó la, en aquel entonces, unicornio. Se frotó la cabeza con su casco y, viendo algo extraño detrás de la roca, dio la vuelta a la misma para investigar, sólo para poder ver a un perro rabioso amenazándola. Asustada, la unicornio salió corriendo en busca de su hermano, pero el perro la atrapó y comenzó a morderla en la pata trasera izquierda. Se quejó de dolor y, de pronto, algo golpeó al perro, mandándolo lejos.

**-¿Quién...-**la unicornio miró arriba y vio el rostro de Mesogog, un poco más joven y sin barba **(sí, se me olvidó explicar que Mesogog tiene una barba negra).**

**-¿Estás bien?-**preguntó el humano. Twilight asintió y, con la ayuda de Mesogog, se levantó lentamente.

**-¡Auch!-**se quejó la unicornio al apoyar su pata en el suelo.

**-Parece que estás herida. Espera.-**el humano apuntó sus manos a la pata de Twilight y un brillo surgió de sus manos.-**Inochi no honö.-**susurró, y una pequeña llama salió de sus manos y curaron las heridas de la pequeña unicornio. Twilight miró asombrada al humano mientras curaba su pata. Cuando terminó, apartó sus manos y miró detrás de ellos, donde estaba parado Shining Armor apuntando con su cuerno al humano.

**-¡Aléjate de ella!-**amenazó Shining haciendo que su cuerno brillara. El humano apuntó con su mano izquierda al unicornio. Un círculo mágico apareció delante de su mano. El círculo era del mismo tamaño que la pequeña Twilight.

**-¿Lo conoces?-**preguntó Lava Storm a Twilight. La pequeña asintió y Mesogog bajó la mano, haciendo desaparecer el círculo mágico. El mayor se sorprendió al ver lo que hacía la criatura, pero más aún cuando acarició la crin de su hermana y le dijo que fuese con él. El humano estaba por marcharse cuando el unicornio se adelantó y se puso enfrente de él.

**-E-espera... por favor.-**el unicornio le pidió que se quedara un rato con ellos. El humano les explicó que él era un viajero lejano, que tan sólo buscaba conocimientos mágicos. Tanto Shining Armor como Twilight se sorprendieron cuando Mesogog les contó historias sobre el grandioso _'Imperio Humano',_ y de cómo fue destruido por las ansias de poder de los propios humanos.

Después de un par de horas, el humano se excusó y dijo que debía marcharse.

**-¡Espera! ¿Volveremos a verte?**

El humano sonrió y asintió.-**Seguro que sí, Twilight.-**el humano estaba por marcharse, pero luego dio un último vistazo a los hermanos unicornios.-**Por cierto... mi nombre es Mesogog.-**finalmente el humano se marchó.

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

**-Menuda forma de conocerse.-**rió levemente Rainbow Dash, pero se arrepintió al ver la mirada enfadada de la alicornio.

**-Veo que Lava Storm te importa, Twilight.-**comentó Luna. La alicornio violeta asintió ligeramente sonrojada.

**CERCA DE PONYVILLE...**

Mesogog se había teletransportado a la colina donde aconteció la primera batalla contra Oculus Fatalibus. Por precaución, Lava Storm había usado su poder para dejar algo de lava en aquella colina que aguantase por lo menos durante 30 años. Gracias a su último esfuerzo, logró teletransportarse de su batalla contra Devil Eye hacia aquella colina. Estaba agotado, tanto física como mentalmente, y su poder mágico había disminuido hasta el punto de estar prácticamente inexistente en su cuerpo. Mesogog supuso que necesitaría al menos 1 semana para recuperar siquiera una cuarta parte de todo su poder.

Se levantó con dificultad y se sacudió el polvo de la armadura. Se acercó al pequeño charco de lava y se pasó con su mano algo de esa lava por toda su armadura y por su cara, eliminando cualquier rastro de la batalla que recién había tenido con Devil Eye. No quería que sus alumnos supiesen que Mesogog había cometido la locura de enfrentar sólo a Oculus Fatalibus, más aún a uno de los miembros más poderosos del enemigo.

_**"Si Devil Eye tiene un poder tan grande... ¿cómo será el nuevo poder de Destiny Eye?".-**_pensó preocupado Mesogog mientras eliminaba los restos de la batalla.-_**"Debo intensificar los entrenamientos de Luminous Shadow y de Amethyst, o jamás ganaremos esta guerra".-**_pensó, nuevamente preocupado.

**POR LA NOCHE, EN EL CASTILLO DE OCULUS FATALIBUS...**

**-Maestro.-**dijo Devil Eye mientras hacía una reverencia a Destiny Eye.

**-Bienvenida, Devil Eye. ¿Has vencido a Lava Storm? Me muero por saber cómo te suplicó para que lo mataras.-**dijo con una macabra sonrisa Destiny Eye, pero eso sólo preocupó más a Devil Eye.

**-L-lo... siento, maestro, p-pe-pero...**

**-¿Pero...**

**-P-pero Mesogog se escapó antes de que pudiese matarlo.**

Destiny Eye dejó de sonreír y salió de las sombras. Se acercó a Devil Eye y la agarró del cuello con su garra de grifo con fuerza, haciendo que Devil Eye no pudiese respirar.

**-Eres una inútil, Devil Eye.-**siguió sujetando a Devil Eye y, cuando la pegaso estaba a punto de morir por falta de aire, la soltó golpeándola contra una de las paredes. La pegaso se sujetó con un casco la cabeza en la zona donde se golpeó con la pared y con el otro casco se sujetaba suavemente el cuello. La pegaso respiraba agitadamente, intentando recuperar la falta de aire que tuvo segundos antes.-**Sólo te pedí destruir a Lava Storm...-**se acercó nuevamente a la pegaso.-**...y no puedes hacer eso.-**golpeó con fuerza con su garra de dragón a Devil Eye en la cara, estrellándola contra el suelo y dejando un pequeño hoyo en él.

Steel Will apareció en escena. Se acercó a Destiny Eye e hizo una reverencia.

**-Maestro.-**dijo con miedo de recibir algún castigo parecido. Generalmente, Destiny Eye no solía llamarlo a él directamente.

Destiny Eye suspiró.-**Lava Storm está herido y es débil. Steel Will, quiero que cojas un escuadrón de ataque y te lleves a esta zorra y ataquéis Ponyville. Matadlos a todos, pero vuestra prioridad será ese estúpido humano.**

**-Como deseéis, maestro.-**Steel Will subió a Devil Eye a su lomo y se marcharon de allí.

**-Veamos si ahora puedes defender a tus seres queridos, Mesogog.-**susurró Destiny Eye antes de volver a ocultarse en las sombras.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**ENDING:**** watch?v=TCNDdjgj92I**

**¿Qué os pareció el nuevo cap? ¡Muy malo, igual que todos, pero eso ya es costumbre, jajajajja! OK, ok, admito que este capítulo no es precisamente mi mejor obra, pero estoy un poquitíiiin estresado últimamente con todo este maldito calor del verano y mi cerebro se debe de haber fundido porque las ideas fluyen sin control cuando antes flotaban por mi mente con orden y educación **(sí, aunque no lo parezca las ideas pueden ser educadas cuando quieren).

**Por cierto, tengo algo que decir. Aunque el capítulo 7 lo tengo casi listo **(lo subiré pronto)**, quiero subir primero un 'cap' por llamarlo de alguna manera, en el que pondré las, por ahora, habilidades de cada personaje y responderé comentarios que he ido dejando para este 'cap especial'.**

**Y ahora me despido para poder seguir escribiendo o dormir, depende de lo que me den ganas de hacer primero, jajajaj.**

**Un abrazo!**


	8. Capítulo 7

Agradecimientos a:

***Dragon Lector; **por Luminous Shadow, Amethyst, Destiny Eye, Steel Will, Devil Eye y Oculus Fatalibus, además de sus respectivas historias.

***Nigthmare shadow; **por Dusk Shade y Black Lotus, y sus respectivas historias. Quiero aclarar que Nightmare y Shadow son hermanos (chica y chico respectivamente), es decir, son diferentes personas. Shadow es el dueño de Dusk Shade, Nightmare es la dueña de Black Lotus.

***Camp and Chef; **por Marcus E. Ligueri y su historia.

***Shade the Dark Latios; **por Dark Sound y su historia.

Gracias a los 5 por participar en este gran proyecto, espero que os guste, a vosotros y a todos aquellos que lean este fanfic. Y vuelvo a animar a aquellos que deseen participar, a incluir sus OC's, ideas para capítulos, etc. para que este fanfic sea aún más épico!

Por cierto, el 'cap especial' lo subiré después de la batalla en Ponyville, es decir, después de subir el cap8.

**DISHARMONY, GODS AMONG PONYS:**

**CAPÍTULO 7: INVASIÓN EN PONYVILLE.**

**-¡Más rápido, Luminous!-**ordenó Lava Storm. Habían pasado ya 4 días desde su enfrentamiento con Devil Eye. Aún herido y con un extremo cansancio, había ocultado bien su batalla. Los Ponycolts aún no comprendían por qué Lava Storm les había concedido el descanso aquel día, y tampoco por qué al día siguiente no había aparecido por Ponyville. Lava Storm se excusó diciendo que se merecían un día libre por lo bien que avanzaban, pero en realidad se había ocultado para seguir curando sus heridas.

Lava Storm sabía que Destiny Eye no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, menos aún con él débil y malherido. Aunque le hubiese gustado dejar más tiempo libre a sus alumnos, debía darse prisa en entrenarlos para que pudieran enfrentarse a Destiny Eye y al ejército de Oculus Fatalibus.

Ahora mismo, Lava Storm había ordenado preparar un circuito de entrenamiento donde sus alumnos deberían hacer el menor tiempo posible cruzándolo. Hasta ahora el récord lo mantenía Rainbow Dash, con tan sólo 17 segundos. Applejack la seguía con 18 segundos y Luminous era el tercero con 23 segundos. Lava Storm sabía que Applejack y Rainbow Dash serían buenas guerreras y ayudarían bastante contra Oculus Fatalibus, pero Mesogog guardaba todas sus esperanzas en Luminous y en Amethyst. Confiaba en que ellos podrían derrotar a Destiny Eye.

**-¡Tú puedes, Luminous!-**gritó Rarity, intentando animar a su compañero.

_**"No es tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo".-**_pensó Luminous.

_**"¡Bah! Tan sólo lo dices porque eres débil".-**_le dijo Shadow en su cabeza.

_**"¡Cállate! ¡No te metas en esto!"**_

_**"¿Cómo no meterme en esto? Estoy en tu cabeza".**_

_**-¡Que te calles!"-**_Luminous estaba tan concentrado en su discusión con Shadow que no vio un poste a escasos centímetros del suelo. Luminous chocó con el poste y rodó varios metros.

**-¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!**

**-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Eres tú quien no mira por dónde va!**

**-¡Maldito engreído! ¡¿Crees que tu lo habrías hecho mejor?!**

**-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Yo no soy torpe e imbécil como tú!**

**-¡Te dije que te callaras!**

**-¡Cállate tú!**

**-¡No! ¡Cállate tú!**

**-¡Tú!**

**-¡Tú!**

**-Luminous...-**llamó suavemente Applejack.

**-¡¿QUÉ?!-**gritó el pony, asustando ligeramente a Applejack. Luego se percató que había estado discutiendo en voz alta y todos lo habían escuchado.

**-Te lo dije. Inútil.-**Shadow tomó el control del casco derecho de Luminous y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

**-Auch.-**se quejó el pony terrestre.

**-Luminous Shadow.-**dijo Mesogog acercándose. Luminous miró al suelo avergonzado. Su discusión con Shadow lo había hecho perder el ritmo y desconcentrarse de su entrenamiento.

**-M-maestro.-**susurró Pinkie al ver que Lava Storm se acercaba al pony terrestre. Mesogog se situó al lado izquierdo de Luminous y, con fuerza, alzó su mano izquierda y golpeó al pony en la cara, estrellándolo contra el suelo a varios metros de él. Todos se sorprendieron de la agresividad que había usado su maestro, pues el humano solía regañar con algún que otro grito, pero nunca había golpeado a ninguno. Ni siquiera Dao se esperaba esa reacción.

**-Oculus Fatalibus no será tan compasivo como yo, Luminous Shadow.-**el pony intentó mirarlo, pero no pudo. Se sentía sumamente avergonzado.-**Te creí capaz de mantener alejada tu doble personalidad mientras estuvieras concentrado en algo importante.-**el humano suspiró y dejó de mirar a Luminous.-**Veo que esto no es importante para tí.**

**-¡CÁLLATE!-**exclamó Amethyst. Todos, incluido Lava Storm, se sorprendieron. Amethyst jamás había alzado la voz a nadie.

**-Amethyst...-**susurró Luminous, intentando tranquilizarla. Mesogog se acercó lentamente a la Kirin.

**-¿Quieres que me calle?-**Amethyst asintió con seguridad.-**¡Entonces oblígame!-**exclamó. Todos se preguntaban si ése era el Mesogog que conocían o alguien distinto. Amethyst se había sorprendido pero, segura de querer proteger a su padre, corrió con rapidez y se coló entre las piernas del humano, golpeándolo con fuerza en ambas piernas y haciéndolo caer.

_**"Es rápida".-**_pensó Mesogog. Se levantó de un salto y apuntó con su mano derecha a la Kirin.-**Yögan no supankingu!-**la lava surgió de la tierra y golpeó a Amethyst, estrellándola contra uno de los muros del castillo.

**-¡Amethyst!-**gritó preocupado Luminous. Luego miró con ira al humano y se levantó.-**Pagarás por esto, Mesogog.-**alzó su casco derecho hacia el cielo.-**Shibö no ude...-**Mesogog dio un salto para intentar golpear a Luminous.-...**Kamisama!-**el casco derecho de Luminous se transformó en el brazo de un shinigami y golpeó a Mesogog en el estómago, mandándolo a volar primero. Mesogog acabó estrellándose contra una de las torres del castillo. Mesogog saltó hacia la punta de la torre y, con sus piernas, se impulsó directo hacia Luminous.

El pony terrestre, al ver el movimiento de su maestro, dio un rápido giro y se impulsó con sus cascos traseros para dar un salto por debajo de la trayectoria de Mesogog, haciendo que el humano golpeara únicamente el suelo. Mesogog dejó un gran hoyo en el suelo y levantó una nube de humo que lo ocultó de la vista de Luminous.

**-Kuro kasai...-**oyeron desde la nube de humo. De pronto, Mesogog salió de la nada en dirección a Luminous.-**...o kögeki!-**el puño izquierdo de Mesogog se envolvió en el mismo fuego negro de Dao y golpeó con fuerza a Luminous en la cara, estrellándolo en la misma pared donde se había estellado Amethyst. La Kirin se apartó rápidamente del camino antes de que su padre chocase contra ella.

**-¡Papá!-**miró con odio a su maestro.-**Yürei no doragon...-**el estómago de Amethyst se infló-**...hokou!-**(Aliento del dragón fantasmal) De la boca de Amethyst surgió un torrente de aire negro que golpeó a Mesogog con tanta fuerza que el humano tosió sangre. El aliento fantasmal estrelló a Mesogog contra una de las paredes del castillo, destruyéndola casi por completo y dejando debilitado al humano.

Mesogog se arrodilló en el suelo mientras ríos de sangre salían de su boca y su armadura había sido destruida, dejando desnudo el pecho del humano.-_**"Maldita sea... a recuperarme desde el principio otra vez".**_

Mientras Mesogog intentaba recuperar un poco sus fuerzas y cortar la hemorrágea, el resto del equipo con excepción de Dao, se acercó a Luminous y Amethyst. La pequeña Kirin estaba inconsciente y Luminous no podía mantenerse en pie. Dao se acercó a su maestro.

**-Maestro...-**el humano lo miró.-**...¿por qué has hecho todo esto?-**preguntó ligeramente enfadado. Aunque odiaba a Luminous y a Amethyst, no le agradaba la idea de que su maestro se volviera más agresivo. Para su sorpresa, Mesogog comenzó a sonreír.

**-Porque era... era... necesario.-**el humano tosió un poco más de sangre. Fluttershy se acercó entonces al humano.

**-Inochi no honö.-**Fluttershy puso sus cascos en el pecho del humano y comenzó a recuperarse de sus nuevas heridas. Lava Storm usó parte de su poder mágico para ocultar las heridas que le había dejado Devil Eye en su combate con la pegaso. Cuando la pegaso terminó de curarlo, cosa que le costó casi la mitad de su poder mágico, el humano asintió con una sonrisa y se acercó a Luminous y Amethyst.

**-Aléjate...-**amenazó Luminous, pero Mesogog se acercó aún más.

**-Lamento haber esto hecho, Luminous... pero era necesario para que aprendierais vuestro mayor poder.**

**-¿Qué?-**preguntó Shadow.

**-El trabajo en equipo.-**todos lo miraron confundidos.-**Si trabajáis todos juntos para derrotar a Destiny Eye, ese malnacido no tendrá ninguna oportunidad contra vosotros.-**el equipo comenzó a comprenderlo y asintió con una sonrisa, intentando disculparse por dudar de su maestro.

**LEJOS DE PONYVILLE...**

-Steel Will

-Devil Eye

-2 dragones, uno rojo y otro dorado.

-12 grifos.

-20 pegasos.

-15 unicornios.

-7 pegasos terrestres.

-4 perros diamante.

Ése era el escuadrón de ataque que Destiny Eye había mandado a Ponyville. Con Steel Will al mando y Devil Eye como segunda al mando en el equipo, el escuadrón de ataque comenzó a montar su campamento. Varios unicornios usaron su magia para montar primero la tienda de Steel Will y Devil Eye. La pegaso aún tenía varias heridas que Destiny Eye le había hecho, pero comenzaba a recuperarse. A petición de su líder, Steel Will dijo que Devil Eye dormiría en su tienda con él.

**-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a Ponyville?-**preguntó uno de los grifos, el cual fue el superviviente de la arena de gladiadores del castillo de Oculus Fatalibus. Ahora portaba la tiara del ojo rojo y sus ojos habían pasado de ser rojos a ser completamente negros, al igual que Steel Will y Destiny Eye. Destiny Eye lo había dejado como tercer líder del equipo de ataque.

**-Aún quedan 8 días para llegar, Shar.-**respondió Devil Eye mirando un mapa. El grifo llamado Shar asintió y echó un vistazo fuera de la tienda. Steel Will miraba unos papeles, ignorando a sus compañeros.

**-Las tropas están listas para el combate.-**el grifo se acercó entonces a Devil Eye.-**Ponyville caerá.-**sentenció el grifo. Devil Eye sonrió y asintió a su compañero.

**-No os confiéis.-**dijo Steel Will, ganándose la mirada confundida de sus compañeros.-**El último equipo de ataque que luchó en Ponyville se confió, y acabaron muertos.-**Devil Eye asintió mientras el grifo bufó.

**-Ellos eran débiles. Nosotros somos más numerosos y más fuertes que el primer equipo de ataque. Nosotros no fallaremos.-**Steel Will dejó los papeles encima del colchón que sería su cama y se acercó lentamente al grifo, el cual tragó saliva al ver a Steel Will acercándose.

**-Te he dicho...-**el pony terrestre golpeó con su casco derecho al grifo en la cara, dejándolo en el suelo.-**...¡que no te confies!-**los ojos de Steel Will se tornaron rojos por un momento, antes de regresar a ser negros.-**Ahora, retírate.-**el grifo asintió, se levantó y se marchó de la tienda, en dirección a la tienda donde dormirían todos los grifos.

Devil Eye, mientras tanto, había retrocedido unos pasos, un poco asustada de Steel Will. Al ver eso, el pony terrestre se acercó raudo a su compañera y sujetó su cara con su casco izquierdo.

**-No temas.-**dijo Steel Will. Luego acercó su cara al oído derecho de la pegaso.-**A tí no te haré daño.-**le dio un pequeño y rápido beso en la boca para luego alejarse. Se tumbó en su colchón y quedó mirando la pared de la tienda. Devil Eye se había sonrojado con la reacción de su compañero, pero decidió dormir también, intentando olvidar lo sucedido para centrarse en su misión.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, EN PONYVILLE...**

**-Así que... ¿en el futuro podré invocar a más de un shinigami al mismo tiempo?-**preguntó sorprendido Luminous. Lava Storm asintió.

**-Con un duro entrenamiento, sí. Pero tendrás que trabajar duro para ello.**

**-¿Y cómo vas a entrenarme para ello?**

**-Muy fácil. Quiero que invoques a Oborejinu.-**Luminous lo miró confundido. Su maestro sabía perfectamente que nunca había conseguido invocar a Oborejinu, y menos aún forzando al shinigami en vez que apareciese uno al azar. La mirada de Lava Storm le indicó que hablaba en serio. Tal y como le enseñó Mesogog, Luminous se apartó rápidamente del resto del equipo y se paró sobre sus patas traseras, alzando su casco delantero izquierdo hacia el cielo y el casco derecho hacia adelante.

**-Yo te invoco...-**un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo justo enfrente de él, y un shinigami comenzó a surgir del suelo.-**...¡Oborejinu!-**apareció en el campo un shinigami de rasgos masculinos, cabello corto y rojo. Su piel era pálida y tenía varios cortes por el cuerpo, además de tener varios cuchillos incrustados por todo su cuerpo. La túnica que vestía era de color rojo. Como todos los Shinigamis, carecía de ojos y medía aproximadamente 2 metros de alto.-**Oh, oh...-**susurró Luminous.

**-Buena la hiciste, Luminous.-**comentó Shadow. Luminous se molestó por aquel comentario.

**-¡Cállate de una maldita vez! ¡Te dije que no volvieras a aparecer!**

**-Luminous.-**llamó Lava Storm.-**Recuerda mantener la concentración.-**Luminous asintió y, con un profundo suspiro, volvió a pararse sobre sus cuatro patas y obligando a Shadow a regresar a lo más profundo de su mente.

**-¡Maldito...-**gritó Shadow antes de que Luminous lo obligara a marcharse.

Lava Storm hizo una señal para que el resto del equipo se apartara. Mientras tanto, él se acercó lentamente hacia el shinigami y le tocó la cara con su mano derecha.-**Este shinigami es Möru, el Shinigami de la Mutilación.**

**-¿El Shinigami de la Mutilación?-**preguntó extrañado Marcus. Lava Storm asintió y se paró al lado de Luminous.

**-Has conseguido invocar a uno de tus shinigamis más poderosos, Luminous. Pero aún te falta entrenamiento para invocar al shinigami que tú desees.-**Luminous bajó la cabeza. Amethyst se acercó a él y lo abrazó, intentando consolarlo.-**Descuida... con mi ayuda lo lograrás. Ahora, haz que este shinigami regrese al mundo de los Shinigamis.-**Luminous asintió y se paró enfrente de Möru.

**-Siento haberte llamado para nada.-**susurró el pony terrestre. El Shinigami de la Mutilación lo miró y, aunque carecía de ojos, Luminous juró que la mirada del shinigami era comprensiva.-**¡Regresa ahora!-**el círculo mágico volvió a abrirse justo debajo de Möru y el shinigami desapareció tal y como había aparecido. Una vez Luminous terminó de regresarlo, se paró al lado de Amethyst y abrazó a su hija, agradeciéndole su apoyo.

**-¿Por qué se le llama el Shinigami de la Mutilación, maestro?-**preguntó Fluttershy. Lava Storm había estado sonriendo por la escena padre-hija que tenían Luminous y Amethyst, pero luego tornó su mirada seria como siempre al recibir la pregunta de la pegaso.

**-Möru puede usar sus cuchillos para despedazar a sus enemigos. Hasta ahora, sólo un pony ha podido vencer a Möru.**

**-A ver si lo adivino... Destiny Eye.-**dijo Applejack de forma sarcástica. Lava Storm asintió.

**-¡Espera! ¡Eso significa que... ¡que...-**Lava Storm asintió a las palabras de Amethyst.

**-Destiny Eye era un portador del **_**'Shinigami Eye'.-**_todos se sorprendieron. Mesogog les había contado que el _'Shinigami Eye'_ era una habilidad única del clan de Luminous, y que sólo existía cada 100 años, justo cuando el anterior portador moría.**-Pero perdió su poder a manos del clan de Luminous.**

**-¿Cuántos años tiene entonces Destiny Eye?-**pensó Rarity en voz alta.

**-Según mis cálculos... tiene más de 500 años.-**respondió Mesogog. Todos, a excepción de Dao que estaba preparado para las posibles sorpresas de su maestro, ahogaron un grito.

**-¡P-pero... ¡eso es imposible! ¡Nadie puede vivir tanto tiempo!-**exclamó preocupada Rainbow Dash. Si Destiny Eye tenía más de 500 años, sin duda alguna sería el enemigo más poderoso al que se habrían enfrentado hasta ese momento.

**-Las alicornios pueden vivir eternamente.-**respondió con total naturalidad Dao.

**-Espera... ¿las?-**preguntó confundida Pinkie Pie. Dao asintió, pero fue Lava Storm quien contestó a esa pregunta.

**-Los alicornios macho eran inmortales en el pasado, pero Dao es el último alicornio macho con vida en Ecuestria. Dao perdió su inmortalidad cuando Celestia lo desterró de este reino.**

**-¿Celestia?-**gritaron las mane6.

**-Celestia cree que los alicornios macho no deberían existir. Cree que somos una aberración contra la naturaleza.-**respondió Dao. Lava Storm asintió.**-Por lo que sabemos, Destiny Eye usa un hechizo especial para absorber la vida de sus subordinados. Por esa razón quiere conseguir a Amethyst, de esa forma tendría la vida eterna sin necesidad de absorber la vida de su gente.-**Lava Storm volvió a asentar con la cabeza.

**-Sin embargo, nos estamos desviando del tema principal. ¡Luminous!-**el humano volteó a ver al pony.-**Quiero que intentes invocar a Oborejinu nuevamente.-**el pony asintió y se apartó para repetir el proceso anterior.

**-Mesogog...-**el humano miró a Twilight.-**...¿por qué esa obsesión con Oborejinu?-**Mesogog suspiró.

**-Oborejinu es la shinigami más poderosa que Luminous puede invocar.-**Twilight abrió los ojos al máximo.

**-¿Y cómo lo sabes?**

**-Porque no es la primera vez que veo a un portador del **_**'Shinigami Eye',**_** Twilight.-**contestó simplemente, antes de volver su mirada a Luminous.

Luminous se colocó en la misma posición que antes, y suspiró profundamente.-**Yo te invoco...-**el círculo mágico volvió a aparecer.-**...¡Oborejinu!-**apareció esta vez Moyasu, el shinigami que invocó en la batalla de Ponyville.**-Otra vez no...-**suspiró el pony terrestre profundamente.

**-Ese es Moyasu.-**recordó Amethyst.

**-¿Moyasu?-**preguntó extrañado Dusk Shade **(sorry Shadow, me había olvidado temporalmente de tu OC, menos mal que no fue por mucho, jejejej).**

**-Moyasu es el Shinigami de la Incineración.-**explicó Amethyst.

**-Moyasu puede incinerar a sus víctimas con su aliento de fuego.-**explicó Lava Storm.-**Es un shinigami fuerte, pero no lo bastante. ¡Haz que regrese a su mundo!-**Luminous asintió y repitió el proceso para regresar a Moyasu a su mundo.

**-¿Cómo puedo invocar al shinigami que yo deseo, maestro?-**preguntó Luminous al regresar junto al humano.

**-Para invocar a un shinigami en concreto, necesitas concentrar toda tu atención en lo que haces.**

**-¡Pero yo he puesto toda mi atención en invocar a Oborejinu!**

**-No lo suficiente. Quiero que sigas intentándolo. Los demás, podéis tomaros un descanso, excepto tú, Amethyst.-**los demás se retiraron, extrañados de la actitud de su maestro en aquellos días, pero suponían que tenía una buena razón para hacerlo. Luminous regresó a intentar invocar a Oborejinu, sin éxito ninguno. Mesogog apartó a Amethyst de su padre y la llevó al otro lado del patio de entrenamiento de los Ponycolts.

**-¿Qué ocurre, maestro?-**preguntó la pequeña Kirin, algo preocupada. Hasta ese momento, Amethyst no se había quedado a solas con el humano, y Amethyst le confesó a su padre pocos días atrás que le daba miedo el humano.

Lava Storm la miró a los ojos.-**Luminous no es el único que puede invocar seres de otros mundos, Amethyst.-**la pequeña se sorprendió.-**Hay guerreros entre los miembros del Oculus Fatalibus que pueden invocar otros seres parecidos a los shinigamis de tu padre.**

**-¿Y-y qué qui-quieres de mí, m-m-maestro?**

**-Quiero entrenarte para invocar seres de otro mundo, así como entreno a tu padre a invocar shinigamis.**

**-¡¿Qué?!**

Lava Storm se agachó a la altura de la Kirin y puso su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Amethyst, intentando tranquilizarla.**-Tienes un poder igual al de tu padre, Amethyst. Sólo te hace falta entrenar dicho poder.**

Amethyst suspiró, comenzando a perder el miedo al humano.-**¿Y cuál es mi poder de invocación, maestro?**

Mesogog se levantó.-**No puedo saberlo con exactitud. Eres la primera Kirin a la que conozco y la primera niña capaz de usar magia como los adultos. Es difícil saber qué tipo de criaturas podrás invocar.**

**-¿Y-y si son peligrosas?-**preguntó aterrada la pequeña ante la idea de que sus criaturas pudieran dañarla a ella o a su padre y sus amigos.

**-No te preocupes, no permitiré que eso suceda.-**Lava Storm sonrió, haciendo que la pequeña también sonriera.

**-¿Cómo empezamos, maestro?**

Lava Storm dejó de sonreír como siempre hacía cuando se concentraba en entrenar a sus alumnos.-**Para poder invocar a un ser de otro mundo, debes concentrar parte de tu energía en el mundo origen de dicho ser. Para concentrar tu energía en el mundo de origen de ese ser, deberás concentrarte en un punto fijo, y alzar uno de tus cascos hacia la zona donde quieres que aparezca ese ser.**

Amethyst miró a su padre, quien seguía intentando invocar a Oborejinu, pero siempre salía algún otro shinigami distinto. Varias veces volvieron a aparecer Moyasu o Möru. La pequeña observó que su padre siempre apuntaba su casco en dirección a donde aparecía el shinigami. Suspiró profundamente y se apartó un poco del humano. Volvió a suspirar y apuntó con su casco delantero derecho hacia el suelo, a unos pocos metros de ella. Se concentró como le dijo Mesogog, pero no sentía nada.

**-¡Para!-**exclamó Mesogog: Amethyst paró y miró a su maestro. Sintió que estaba muy cansada.

**-¿Ocurre...-**Amethyst bostezó.-**...algo, maestro?-**volvió a bostezar.

Fue Mesogog quien suspiró esta vez.-**Aún no estás preparada para invocar a seres de otro mundo.-**Mesogog miró a la Kirin.-**No te preocupes, lo seguiremos intentando mañana. Te recomiendo descansar.-**Amethyst asintió y Mesogog volvió su mirada a Luminous, quien lucía más cansado aún que su hija. Se acercó lentamente al pony terrestre mientras éste regresaba a su mundo a otro shinigami.

**-Luminous.-**llamó suavemente. El pony observó que Amethyst no se encontraba allí y luego miró a su maestro.-**Amethyst está descansado. Puedes hacerlo mismo.-**Luminous asintió con una sonrisa y se retiró de allí, dejando nuevamente solo a Mesogog. Cuando nadie podía verle, Mesogog se arrodilló en el suelo y se sujetó el pecho con la mano derecha y la cabeza con la mano izquierda.

**-Maldita sea...-**susurró. Sus heridas aún no estaban del todo curadas, y sus esfuerzos del día anterior lo habían dejado agotado de lo poco que había recuperado después de su batalla contra Devil Eye.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE... OTRA VEZ...**

Nuevamente, Lava Storm se encontraba en el patio del castillo de Twilight entrenando a Luminous y a Amethyst. Mesogog les dijo a todos que deberían entrenar en alguna otra parte, pero que siguieran entrenando de igual modo cuando estaban en el patio del castillo.

**-Inténtalo de nuevo, Amethyst.-**ordenó el humano. La Kirin, un poco cansada después de intentar invocar alguna criatura de otro mundo por 3 veces, asintió lentamente. Suspiró y apuntó nuevamente con su casco al suelo, a pocos metros de ella. Tal y como le recomendó su padre la noche anterior, concentró la mitad de su poder mágico en el lugar donde aparecería la criatura, indicado por su propio casco, y la otra mitad de su poder mágico en el punto de origen. Era dificil, ya que desconocía el punto origen de la criatura que intentaba invocar, pero debía seguir intentándolo.

Se concentró todo lo que pudo hasta que sintió algo en su pecho, como una pequeña aguja clavándose en su corazón. Se asustó y dejó de concentrarse.

**-¿Por qué has parado, Amethyst?-**preguntó Mesogog. Amethyst lo miró con un poco de miedo.

**-S-sentí... algo, aquí.-**se señaló el pecho, donde estaba el corazón.-**C-creí q-que... que iba a morir.-**el humano negó con la cabeza, y luego Amethyst dejó de mirar a su maestro.

**-Eso es precisamente lo que debes sentir, Amethyst.-**la Kirin volvió a mirarlo.-**Cuando alguien invoca a un ser de otro mundo, debe sentir como si su vida estuviera apagándose, pero no debes preocuparte. No te pasará nada.-**Amethyst asintió y volvió a concentrarse.

Alzó su casco nuevamente y, en esta ocasión, un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo, aunque era más pequeño que el círculo mágico que aparecía por las invocaciones de Luminous. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor.-**Yo te invoco...-**susurró Amethyst, abriendo los ojos, los cuales emitían una pequeña aura violeta que iba en aumento.-**...¡ahora!-**sus ojos brillaron de color violeta intensamente, y por el círculo mágico salió una criatura humanoide de casi 2 metros, de tez blanca y ojos color violeta. Unos pocos cabellos de color castaño asomaban por su casco plateado. Toda su armadura era plateada excepto sus guantes de color marrón. La armadura le tapaba prácticamente todo excepto la cara. A su espalda habían dos fundas con grandes espadas de al menos un metro de largo y otro metro de ancho.

**-L-lo... lo conseguí... ¡lo conseguí!-**exclamó feliz la Kirin, antes de caer inconsciente por el agotamiento, haciendo desaparecer automáticamente a la criatura humanoide. Luminous salió corriendo hacia su hija.

**-¡Amethyst!-**el humano se acercó a ambos.**-¿Q-qué le pasa?**

**-Nada... simplemente se ha desmayado por el agotamiento de invocar a un ser de otro mundo.**-el humano lo pensó por unos segundos.-**Supongo que es aún muy pequeña como para mantener la invocación durante mucho tiempo.-**Luminous asintió, aunque estaba muy orgulloso de los progresos de su hija.

Un par de horas después, cuando Luminous dejó a Amethyst durmiendo en la habitación que compartía con su hija, regresó al patio del castillo para seguir entrenándose con Lava Storm. El humano esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su alumno.

**-¿Estás listo para continuar?-**preguntó Mesogog. El pony asintió, y luego el humano se posicionó en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes de la inconsciencia de Amethyst.-**A entrenar entonces.-**dijo. El pony se situó en la misma posición de antes e intentó invocar a Oborejinu... sin éxito. Siguieron así durante el resto del día.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, A VARIOS DÍAS DE ALLÍ...**

Oculus Fatalibus seguía caminando en dirección a Ponyville, con Steel Will, Devil Eye y Shar al mando del grupo. Cuando Devil Eye se percató de que era mediodía, se acercó a Steel Will.

**-¿No crees que deberíamos descansar un momento, Steel Will?-**el pony terrestre asintió. Se detuvo y alzó el casco.

**-¡Pararemos aquí!-**el resto del equipo de ataque comenzó a montar las tiendas, aunque la primera que montaron fue la de sus líderes. Al teminar de montarla, Steel Will, Devil Eye y Shar se metieron en la tienda. Seguían discutiendo planes para atacar Ponyville cuando un unicornio entró en la tienda. El unicornio no llevaba la tiara de Oculus Fatalibus, así que los líderes del equipo de ataque comprendieron que no era de los suyos.

**-¡¿Qué haces aquí, intruso?!-**preguntó enfadada Devil Eye, cogiendo una espada y apuntando con ella al unicornio. El intruso sonrió.

**-¿Intruso? Si mal no recuerdo, hace poco que intentásteis reclutarme... estaba pensando en aceptar la propuesta.-**Shar miró confundido al unicornio, pero los otros dos líderes reconocieron entonces al unicornio.

**-No sólo rechazaste nuestra oferta, si no que también mataste a varios de los nuestros. Varios de los miembros más poderosos de nuestro clan.-**dijo Steel Will.

**-¿Eran de los más poderosos?-**preguntó sarcásticamente.-**Si ellos eran de los más poderosos, no tenéis ninguna posibilidad contra Ponyville.-**se burló el unicornio, ganándose la furia de Shar. El grifo se acercó y cogió al unicornio del cuello, alzándolo a un metro del suelo y evitando que el unicornio pudiera respirar.

**-Tal vez considere dejarte con vida si suplicas.-**dijo el grifo pero, para su sorpresa, el unicornio sonrió aún más y sus ojos brillaron momentaneamente.

**-Lamentarás... esto...-**dijo con dificultad, antes de darle una patada al grifo en... ciertas partes del cuerpo que son MUY sensibles. El grifo se retorció de dolor y el unicornio cayó al suelo. Se levantó y miró con ira a los otros dos líderes.-**Deberíais respetar más a un pony que ha matado a varios de los vuestros como si nada. Sound Magic!-**las notas musicales aparecieron y estallaron en toda la tienda, destruyendo todo lo que había dentro **(tienda incluida)** y mandando a volar varios metros lejos a los tres líderes del equipo de ataque.

Devil Eye se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado y miró impresionada al unicornio.-**Así que este es el famoso poder de Dark Sound... interesante.-**susurró Steel Will sonrió y se acercó lentamente al unicornio.

**-Lamento la bienvenida que te hemos dado, Dark Sound, pero debía comprobar que eras realmente tú.-**Steel Will alzó el casco para saludar al unicornio, el cual no correspondió.

**-No choco el casco con nadie.-**el líder principal del equipo de ataque dejó de sonreír y bajó su casco.-**¿Queréis destruir Ponyville? Me apunto... siempre que pueda destruir a uno de ellos con mis propios cascos.**

**-¿A quién?-**preguntó confundido Shar por la única condición que había puesto el unicornio.

**-Marcus E. Ligueri.**

**-¡INTRUSA!-**gritó uno de los grifos. Todos miraron en la dirección que marcaba el grifo y vieron a una pegaso de pelaje grisáceo y unas burbujas como Cutie Mark. Era Derpy.

**-Oh, oh...-**susurró la pegaso, antes de salir volando con todas sus fuerzas hacia Ponyville. Steel Will miró a los otros dos líderes.

**-Cogedla.-**ordenó, y la pegaso y el grifo salieron volando a toda velocidad hacia Derpy. Por más que lo intentaba, Derpy no conseguía perder a los miembros del Oculus Fatalibus, y cada vez ganaban más terreno. Derpy dio un mal giro y se golpeó el ala derecha con un árbol, haciendo que redujera la velocidad. Aprovechando esto, Shar aceleró con todas sus fuerzas y embistió a la pegaso, derribándola y cayendo al suelo los dos. Un par de segundos después, Devil Eye llegó al lugar y se paró al lado de Derpy.

**-¿Quién eres?-**preguntó con hostilidad. Derpy retrocedió lentamente pero Shar la interceptó.

**-Yo que tú, ni lo intentaría.-**amenazó, poniendo su garra izquierda en el cuello de la pegaso, haciendo que Derpy se asustara aún más.

**-No te lo volveré a preguntar... ¿quién eres?-**dijo Devil Eye. Derpy la miró, totalmente aterrorizada.

**-D-De-Derpy, señora...-**dijo. Devil Eye sonrió.

**-¿Derpy? ¿Derpy Hooves? ¿La cartera de Ponyville?-**Derpy asintió, lo que aumentó la sonrisa macabra de Devil Eye.**-Nos vendrás bien entonces. ¡Llévatela!-**el grifo asintió y golpeó a Derpy en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente. Luego la subió a su lomo y se la llevó al campamento. Derpy miró por unos instantes al suelo y vio la bolsa de Derpy, donde habían varias cartas para el Imperio de Cristal.

_**"¿Por qué esa pegaso volaba tan bajo?".-**_se preguntó Devil Eye mentalmente, antes de salir volando hacia el campamento.

Durante horas la estuvieron interrogando, pero la pegaso no dijo absolutamente nada. La torturaron de muchas maneras, hasta que Steel Will se hartó y llamó a Shar.

**-¿Qué deseas, Steel Will?-**preguntó el grifo, ligeramente irritado porque no conseguían información de la pegaso.

**-Quiero que le hagas una... 'visita especial'. No sé si me entiendes.-**el grifo sonrió y asintió.

**-Por supuesto, Steel Will.-**el grifo se retiró a la tienda donde tenían presa a Derpy. La pegaso se asustó un poco cuando vio la sonrisa de pervertido que el grifo llevaba consigo al entrar.

**-¿Qué... ¿qué piensas hacer?-**el grifo sólo sonrió aún más.

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-**fue el grito que dio la pegaso cuando el grifo comenzó a violarla.

**EN PONYVILLE...**

Black Lotus se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación que le alquiló a los señores Cake cuando despertó bruscamente.-**¡Derpy!-**gritó al despertarse. Tras comprobar que se encontraba en su habitación, con la cama empapada en sudor y todo estaba tranquilo excepto por el ruido de los clientes que acudían a Sugarcube Corner, se tranquilizó un poco y se tumbó en la cama nuevamente.

_**"¿Será real o sólo fue un sueño?".-**_se preguntó mentalmente la pegaso, antes de quedarse dormida otra vez.

**VARIOS DÍAS MÁS TARDE, CERCA DE PONYVILLE...**

**-¿Estáis listos?-**preguntó Steel Will. Todo el equipo de ataque asintió. Derpy se encontraba en el lomo de Shar, inconsciente. A pesar de las constantes violaciones sufridas por parte del grifo, Derpy no había dicho nada de sus amigos.-**Bien. Todos conocéis el plan de ataque. ¡En marcha!**

Sin que ellos lo supieran, alguien lo había escuchado todo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Ponyville.

**MINUTOS DESPUÉS, EN EL PATIO DEL CASTILLO DE TWILIGHT...**

Lava Storm seguía entrenando a Luminous y a Amethyst cuando Dao llegó volando a toda velocidad.

**-¡Mesogog!-**el humano lo miró.-**¡Oculus Fatalibus viene... ¡viene hacia... ¡aquí!-**el humano asintió. Se esperaba esa reacción tras su combate contra Devil Eye, aunque ninguno de sus alumnos lo sabía.

**-¿A cuánto están de Ponyville?-**preguntó con tranquilidad.

**-A varias... horas... de aquí.-**el alicornio aún respiraba agitadamente por la rápida carrera aérea que tuvo que hacer para llegar hasta su maestro. El humano lo pensó por unos segundos para luego mirar a Luminous.

**-Tú eres el líder del equipo, Luminous. Tú decides.-**el pony se sorprendió, pero pensó rápidamente en un plan.

**-No podremos hacerlo solos...-**susurró Luminous.

_**"A lo mejor la guardia crepuscular puede ayudar en algo".-**_comentó Shadow en la cabeza de Luminous. El pony terrestre asintió y sonrió.

**-Tengo un plan. Dao, ¿podrías llamar al resto del equipo? Los necesitaremos a todos si queremos vencerlos.-**el alicornio asintió y salió volando en busca de los demás. Luminous miró a Amethyst.-**Amethyst, quiero que reúnas a toda la guardia crepuscular frente al castillo. Los necesitaremos para repeler este ataque.-**su hija asintió y salió a buscar a toda la guarida de la Princesa. Por último, Luminous miró a Mesogog.-**Maestro, necesito que le digas a la Alcaldesa que evacúe Ponyville. No quiero que los ponys mueran por la batalla.-**el humano asintió y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la Alcaldía de Ponyville. Mientras tanto, Luminous entró al castillo para buscar algún mapa de Ponyville.

**UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUÉS...**

Los Ponycolts y la guardia crepuscular se encontraban frente a la entrada del bosque Everfree. Luminous había ideado un plan, y era detener a Oculus Fatalibus antes de que entrase a Ponyville. Amethyst se encontraba la última para no encontrarse directamente con el primer golpe, mientras Lava Storm, Luminous, Dao y Twilight iban los primeros, ya que eran los más fuertes y podrían resistir el impacto del primero golpe. Aunque al principio los ciudadanos de Ponyville se negaban a abandonar sus hogares, Lava Storm les dijo que Oculus Fatalibus tenía el poder para destruir ciudades enteras de un sólo golpe, lo que bastó para asustar a los ponys y hacer que se retiraran. Black Lotus fue la única que no se marchó porque reconoció de inmediato al humano, y decidió quedarse por si acaso.

**-Atentos...-**susurró Luminous, lo suficientemente alto como para que el resto de su equipo y los capitanes de la guardia de Twilight lo escucharan. Los capitanes comenzaron a decir lo mismo al resto de la guardia real.

Siguieron así por unos minutos cuando Oculus Fatalibus apareció.

**-¡Atacad!-**ordenó Steel Will, al frente del equipo de ataque.

**-¡Atacad!-**correspondió Luminous, haciendo que ambos bandos corrieran para encontrarse. El primer impacto de ambos equipos ocasionó una gran nube de humo.

**-¡Golpe de aire!-**Dusk Shade usó su poder para golpear a tres pegasos que se acercaban a Luminous por la espalda. El pony terrestre no se percató de lo sucedido porque estaba en una pelea contra Devil Eye, mientras Lava Storm se enfrentaba a Steel Will. Los demás se enfrentaban al resto del equipo de ataque.

**-Heavenly Eye!-**gritó uno de los unicornios con el mismo ojo que Devil Eye, invocando a un ángel con una maza enorme como arma.-**¡Ataca!-**ordenó el unicornio, lanzando a su ángel contra Dusk Shade. El unicornio de los Ponycolts saltó para esquivar el primer golpe, cuando Rainbow Dash se dirigió a toda velocidad contra el unicornio que había invocado al ángel, estrellándolo contra un árbol. El ángel desapareció en ese instante.

**-¡Gracias, Rainbow!-**exclamó Dusk Shade. La pegaso hizo un saludo militar y ambos siguieron luchando contra Oculus Fatalibus.

**-No tienes nada que hacer contra mí, Lava Storm.-**dijo Steel Will.-**Fire Ball!-**una bola de fuego apareció entre sus cascos y la lanzó directamente contra Mesogog, el cual usó su mano para desviar la bola de fuego hacia la nada, sin recibir ningún daño.

**-¿Crees que el fuego puede dañarme cuando yo controlo el fuego más poderoso de todos?-**alzó la mano en dirección a Steel Will.-**Lamentarás tu error. Yögan no supankingu!-**la lava golpeó desde la tierra al pony terrestre, haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo a varios metros más lejos. Luego se levantó como si nada.

**-Estás debilitado.-**susurró Steel Will sonriendo.-**Infernal Eye!-**un demonio apareció en la batalla. Tenía el mismo tamaño que los ángeles del _'Heavenly Eye',_ y tenía una armadura de huesos de aspecto humano. Su arma consistía en una gigantesca espada de hueso de dragón.

**-Maldición...-**susurró el humano, antes de saltar para esquivar el primer ataque del demonio. Se apoyó en el suelo con ambas manos antes de caer para poder mirar directamente a la espada del demonio.-**Kuroi... hinoiki!-**el aliento de fuego negro golpeó con fuerza al demonio, pero no lo bastante como para destruirlo. Mesogog usó sus manos para impulsarse y saltar hacia adelante, quedando a escasos metros de Steel Will.

**-Como dije, estás debilitado. Whip of Death!-**el mismo látigo de Devil Eye apareció entre los cascos del pony, pero la pequeña banda del mango era de color dorado. Steel Will intentó golpear a Mesogog con el látigo, pero el humano volvió a saltar para esquivarlo, aunque no contó con el demonio que Steel Will había invocado, el cual golpeó con su espada a Lava Storm, haciéndolo estrellar contra el suelo y dejando una enorme herida en su costado, que comenzó a sangrar en abundancia.

**-Maldición...-**volvió a susurrar el humano.

**-¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo!-**exclamó enfadada Applejack, golpeando a un grifo con sus cascos delanteros. El grifo la había mirado como un pervertido, pensando en mil y una maneras de violarla.

**-¡No te distraigas, Applejack!-**exclamó Twilight, antes de mirar al dragón rojo que había acudido al combate.-**Ahora verás... Tenreyuu no...-**el estómago de la alicornio comenzó a inflarse.-**...hokou!-**el aliento del dragón de viento salió en forma de torrente de la boca de Twilight y golpeó con fuerza al dragón, derribándolo. No se percató de que un unicornio había lanzado un rayo mortal hacia ella desde su espalda pero, viendo aquello, Applejack empujó a Twilight para que el rayo golpeara al dragón rojo que comenzaba a levantarse.

**-Gracias.-**dijo la alicornio.

**-No me lo agradezcas aún.-**dijo señalando al dragón y al unicornio.

Twilight suspiró profundamente.-**Esto será difícil.-**dijo antes de encarar al dragón mientras Applejack encaraba al unicornio. De pronto, algo pasó corriendo a toda velocidad por delante de los cuatro, dejando una pequeña estela de polvo.

**-¡SOCORROOOOOO!-**fue lo único que pudieron escuchar los cuatro. Esa cosa corrió hacia Fluttershy, la cual estaba curando de algunas de sus heridas a Amethyst, la cual, a pesar de ser tan sólo una niña de 5 años, luchaba bastante bien contra el enemigo.

**-¿Marcus?-**se sorprendió la pequeña Kirin al ver al humano corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellas.

**-¡FLUTTERSHY! ¡SOCORRO! ¡DETRÁS DE MÍ!-**el humano saltó para tumbarse en el suelo, y Fluttershy y Amethyst pudieron ver a un pequeño tigre de bengala de pocos meses persiguiendo al humano.

Una gota de sudor estilo anime se resbaló por la cabeza de las dos hembras, mirando sorprendidas al humano.

**-¿En serio te asusta un pequeño bebé tigre cuando tenemos un ejército de Oculus Fatalibus frente a nosotros?**

El humano miró asustado al tigre que se estaba acercando a él.-**¡No sabéis lo demonio que es este bicho!-**las dos hembras se golpearon la frente.

**-¿Quieres bailar, preciosa?-**preguntó sarcásticamente Dark Sound, quien se encontraba frente a Rarity. La unicornio bufó.

**-¡Perdona, pero eso no es de caballe...-**no pudo terminar porque Rainbow Dash la quitó de enmedio antes de que un rayo de Dark Sound la golpease.

**-¡Este no es momento...-**esquivó otro rayo de Dark Sound.-**...¡de discutir eso!-**la pegaso voló a toda velocidad mientras Rarity encaraba a Dark Sound.

**-Tienes razón, querida. ¡Toma eso!-**de su cuerno surgieron varios rayos que golpearon con fuerza a Dark Sound, derribándolo y dejando una nube de humo. Cuando la nube de humo se hubo despejado, Dark Sound se levantó del suelo con unos pocos rasguños.

**-No está mal.-**luego miró de arriba a abajo a la unicornio.-**Tal vez le pida a Destiny Eye que me deje quedarme contigo.-**la unicornio se ofendió y volvió a atacar a Dark Sound, el cual simplemente se hizo a un lado para esquivar los ataques.-**Sound Magic!-**las notas musicales golpearon a Rarity, abriendo algunas heridas leves en su cuerpo.

**DENTRO DE PONYVILLE...**

Shar y el dragón dorado recorrían las calles de Ponyville, buscando a los ciudadanos del pueblo-reino, sin resultado.

**-Parece que evacuaron Ponyville antes de enfrentarse a nosotros.-**dijo el dragón dorado con una voz muy profunda. Shar asintió. Black Lotus, quien estaba volando hacia el campo de batalla para ayudar a los Ponycolts, vio que Derpy estaba en el lomo del grifo y aterrizó enfrente de los dos.

**-¡Vaya! ¡Mira que preciosidad! ¡Ahora tendré dos!-**exclamó Shar sonriendo como un pervertido. Black Lotus enfureció y frunció el ceño, mirando fíjamente al grifo.

**-Dadme a Derpy... y a lo mejor os dejo con vida.-**amenazó la pegaso. El grifo y el dragón tan sólo comenzaron a reírse pero, para su sorpresa, la pegaso sonrió.-**Vosotros lo habéis querido. Ahora sabréis lo que es el verdadero infierno.**

La pegaso alzó el vuelo y se paró por encima de sus oponentes. Black Lotus alzó los cascos hacia el cielo.-**Star Attack!-**de sus cascos surgieron pequeñas estrellas que se dirigieron al cielo. Una vez allí, se transformaron en meteoritos de menor tamaño que en Manehattan, que fueron directos contra Shar y su compañero.

**-Black Lotus, ¿eh?-**susurró el grifo, dando un salto para esquivar el golpe de los meteoritos que fueron hacia él.

El dragón, por su parte, sonrió al ver los meteoritos.-**No funcionarán contra mí. Doragon-shin no...-**el estómago del dragón se infló.-**...hokou!-**(Aliento del dragón divino) De la boca del dragón surgió un torrente de llamas doradas que impactaron en casi todos los meteoritos. Los pocos que se salvaron se estrellaron a varios metros del dragón.

**-¿Un dragón divino?-**susurró aterrada la pegaso.**-C-creí que esos dragones se habían extinguido.**

**-No todos.-**dijo el dragón, que había escuchado las palabras de Black Lotus.

**-Acaba con ella de una vez.-**ordenó el grifo, que se encontraba a varios metros detrás del dragón, con Derpy aún en su lomo.

El dragón sonrió y alzó el vuelo para alcanzar la altura de la pegaso.-**Veamos qué tan fuerte es la famosa Black Lotus de la que tanto hemos oído hablar.-**dijo el dragón dorado. La pegaso se puso un poco nerviosa, pero luego recordó que Derpy contaba con ella. Black Lotus juntó sus cascos y, segundos después, los separó y sus espadas aparecieron de la nada. Sus espadas brillaban de un tono azulado oscuro. El mango de la espada derecha era de color blanco mientras el mango de la espada izquierda era de color negro.

**-Pagaréis por lo que le habéis hecho a Derpy.-**dijo Black Lotus. El dragón rió por unos segundos.

**-Tendrás que derrotarme entonces. Doragon-shin no...-**el estómago del dragón volvió a inflarse. Black Lotus voló a toda velocidad hacia el dragón y le golpeó en ambas patas, haciendo que desviara su ataque.-**...hokou!-**el aliento del dragón divino salió disparado hacia una de las casas, dejándola totalmente destruida. La pegaso subió un par de metros más y alzó sus espadas hacia el cielo.

**-Star Attack!-**nuevamente cayeron meteoritos hacia el dragón, pero éste sólo sonrió.

**-Te dije que eso no funcionará contra mí, Black Lotus. Sinshei hashi doragonkurö!-**(Golpe de garra del dragón divino) Llamas doradas envolvieron su garra izquierda y golpeó con una fuerza descomunal hacia uno de los meteoritos. Las llamas volaron desde su garra hacia el meteorito y lo destruyó por completo. El resto de meteoritos cayeron hacia diversas partes del pueblo, destruyendo todo a su paso, mientras la pegaso sólo veía horrorizada al dragón.

_**"¿Este es el poder de un dragón divino?"-**_se preguntó mentalmente mientas el dragón se paraba a la misma altura que ella.

**DE VUELTA A LA ENTRADA DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE...**

**-No tienes ni idea de a quién te enfrentas, querido.-**dijo Devil Eye segura de sí misma. Luminous se encontraba frente a ella con varias heridas, algunas más graves que otras. La pegaso sostenía su _'látigo de la muerte'_ entre sus cascos, y claramente había golpeado a Luminous con él en alguna ocasión, ya que el pony terrestre sentía que su poder mágico había disminudo.

**-Tú... tampoco.-**dijo Luminous respirando agitadamente. La pegaso sólo sonrió.

**-Oh, ¿y crees que podrás vencerme cuando tu maestro no pudo?-**Luminous abrió los ojos al máximo.-**¡Oh! ¿No lo sabías? Qué pena...-**dijo con una sonrisa sádica la pegaso. Luminous miró entonces a su maestro quien seguía luchando contra Steel Will y el demonio que éste había invocado.-**Hace una semana me enfrenté a él, y debo decir que es uno de los enemigos más poderosos a los que me he enfrentado... pero no es rival para mí.-**el pony terrestre negó con la cabeza y sus ojos adquirieron un leve brillo negro.

**-¡Mientes!-**Luminous se acercó a Devil Eye y la golpeó con fuerza en la cara con su casco.-**¡Sólo dices más que mentiras!-**volvió a alzar el casco para golpearla, pero Devil Eye se apartó para esquivarlo. Intentó golpear a Luminous con su látigo pero éste esquivó el golpe también, para luego saltar y pararse justo detrás de la pegaso.-**¡Muere de una puta vez!-**gritó, golpeando a Devil Eye tres veces más en la cara y estrellándola contra el suelo. La pegaso se levantó con dificultad.

**-¿N-no... ¿no matarás... ¿a tu propia madre, verdad?-**Luminous abrió los ojos. Devil Eye aprovechó el descuido para derribar con sus cascos traseros a Luminous quien, sin tiempo para reaccionar, sólo pudo gritar de agonía cuando la pegaso lo golpeó otra vez con su látigo, esta vez a máxima potencia, robando todo el poder mágico de Luminous y dejando al pony terrestre sin poder moverse.

Devil Eye se acercó a Luminous y luego le dijo al oido.-**¿Mesogog no te lo dijo? Yo soy tu madre, y el pony al que se enfrenta tu maestro es tu padre adoptivo... Steel Will.-**esas revelaciones dejaron perplejo a Luminous. ¿Por qué su maestro le ocultó esa información? ¿Por qué Mesogog ocultaría algo tan importante para él? Negó con la cabeza con dificultad, intentando ignorar las palabras de la pegaso.**-¿No quieres creerme? Tú mismo... ya lo descubrirás más adelante.-**la pegaso salió volando para enfrentarse a Rainbow Dash mientras Luminous se quedó en el suelo, intentando mover algún músculo o articular alguna palabra.

Minutos después, mientras la batalla seguía su curso, Amethyst se acercó a su padre, preocupada.-**¡Papá!-**gritó al verlo sin poder moverse. Luminous la miró con los ojos medio cerrados. Mesogog les dijo que su poder mágico era equivalente a su propia vida y, si alguien les robaba todo el poder mágico, no tardarían en morir a menos que alguien como Amethyst o Fluttershy los curaran.

**-Tranquilo, voy a curarte.-**dijo Amethyst, alzando sus cascos en dirección al pecho del mayor, que era donde se encontraba la mayor herida que tenía Luminous en ese momento.-**Inochi no honö!-**la pequeña llama surgió de los cascos de Amethyst y comenzaba a cerrar lentamente las heridas de Luminous, pero su poder mágico seguía estando prácticamente a cero, lo que significaba que seguiría sin poder luchar, pero al menos podría moverse.

El pony terrestre sólo se preguntaba si las palabras de Devil Eye serían verdad, y ella era su madre mientras el pony terrestre al que se enfrentaba su maestro era su padre adoptivo, o si tan sólo fueron una artimaña para poder ponerlo en contra de su equipo.

_**"¿Quién dice la verdad?"-**_pensó el pony mirando a su maestro y luego a Devil Eye.

**-Tu amado aprendiz ha sido derrotado, Mesogog. ¿Cuándo aceptarás de una vez la derrota?-**preguntó sarcásticamente Steel Will mientras el demonio que había invocado se encontraba detrás de él. Lava Storm se encontraba justo enfrente de ellos, lleno de heridas abiertas por culpa de que el combate había abierto las heridas que sufrió en su combate con Devil Eye la semana anterior.

**-¿No os da vergüenza?... ¿Luchar contra...-**Mesogog se llevó una mano al hombro izquierdo por el dolor.-**...¿vuestro propio hijo?**

Devil Eye se acercó riendo.-**¿Vergüenza? ¡Nada es vergonzoso cuando sirves a Destiny Eye!-**Mesogog suspiró. Si Luminous quedaba fuera de combate, estaba él solo frente a los dos guerreros más poderosos de Oculus Fatalibus. Lava Storm sólo deseaba que Destiny Eye no se presentara en persona al combate, o Ponyville y todos los guerreros allí presentes quedarían reducidos a la nada.

**-¿Te rindes? ¿O tenemos que seguir dándote una paliza hasta que lo reconsideres?-**preguntó Steel Will con una sonrisa. Para sorpresa de él y de Devil Eye, Mesogog comenzó a reírse como un loco desquiciado. La risa duró por casi un minuto, cuando pudo parar de reír, Mesogog miró a ambos.

**-Siempre habláis de mi verdadero poder... pero jamás habéis conocido a una criatura como yo. Lamentaréis el día en que comenzásteis a servir a Destiny Eye... y a Oculus Fatalibus. True Form!-**el cuerpo de Mesogog brilló intensamente, cegando a sus dos oponentes.

_**"¿Qué... ¿qué es esa... esa... ¡COSA!"-**_pensó Steel Will al mirar a su renovado oponente.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**¡Holas a todos! No sé si será el capítulo más largo de todos porque estoy usando el word para terminar de escribir esto y el word no me quiere decir cuántas palabras son, pero creo que puede superar a los demás... no lo sé todavía, lo veré cuando lo suba a fanfiction, jejejej. De todos modos, aquí los entrenamientos han comenzado a intensificarse y Oculus Fatalibus llegó al fin a Ponyville y ha comenzado una nueva batalla.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo sabremos... bueno, me corrijo. Sabréis lo que pasará... sorry por aclarar, es que estoy casi a mitad del capítulo 8, porque "Gracias" **(nótese el sarcasmo)** a los problemas de mi computadora pude ir adelantando 'trabajo' **(que vienen a ser los capítulos del fanfic, xD)**, y por ello creo que iré actualizando más de seguido.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo y...**

**Un abrazo!**


End file.
